


la diva casse un clou (broken nail diva)

by mexprimer (mon_inspiration)



Series: livres uniques (libros únicos) [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Styles - Freeform, Top Harry, harry - Freeform, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis - Freeform, stylinson, tomlinson - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 16:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20696699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_inspiration/pseuds/mexprimer
Summary: Louis Tomlinson no niega nada a nadie, excepto quien es él, y quién él es choca a la mayoría de la gente.Cuando él se encuentra con un hombre hermoso en un café al aire libre, no tiene ningún problema diciéndole exactamente lo que quiere en detalles vívidos. Cuando Harry lo rechaza, Louis oculta su dolor detrás de palabras irreverentes y un destello de indignación, pero olvidar al hombre puede resultar imposible.Harry no sabe qué pensar cuando es abordado por un diablillo con ojos azules y un trasero para morir. El no hacía sexo de una noche y pasar una noche en la cama del hermoso hombre, no es suficiente. Harry quiere más. Sólo sabe que no puede tenerlo. Noches de pasión puede llevar a la pequeña y sexy Diva a morir en las manos de la bestia de Harry.Cuando Louis es secuestrado por un loco, Harry corre al rescate, y al hacerlo revela su secreto más oscuro. Pero hay mucho más en juego de lo que cualquiera de ellos sabe, especialmente cuando el enlace entre ellos crea más de lo que ellos esperaban.





	la diva casse un clou (broken nail diva)

**Author's Note:**

> Libro único escrito por Stormy Glenn.  
Adaptación a Larry Stylinson sin fines de lucro.  
Todos los derechos reservados a su autor y respectivos traductores.

**LA DIVA SE QUIEBRA UNA UÑA.**   
**STORMY** **GLENN** **.**

**―O**h, mierda, me rompí una uña.

Louis Tomlinson levantó la mano en el aire y frunció los labios con aversión mirando la uña astillada en el extremo de su dedo indicador. 

Eso arruinaría su día. 

Él no estaba programado para ver a su manicurista por más de una semana. 

Eso no iba a suceder. 

No podía caminar por los próximos siete días con la uña astillada. 

No sólo estaría incómodo, pero sabiendo que necesitaba ser reparada, ya le molestaría constantemente. La cabeza de Louis se volvió, peinando rápidamente su entorno hasta que descubrió una pequeña mesa redonda en un café de la acera. 

_Perfecto._

Hizo una línea recta hacia la mesa de hierro negro enfrente de un pequeño café en la esquina y casi se estrelló contra un extraño.

El hijo de puta tomó su lugar. 

Louis ignoró a quien quiera que fuese cuando él colocó su bolso en la superficie de la mesa y empezó a buscar en él. 

Había algunas cosas más importantes y no le importaba quien había llegado allí primero o quién robó la silla. 

Su bolso estaba reclamando la mesa.

―No me dejes que te moleste.

―Oh, no me estás incomodando.― Louis hizo señas con la mano en desprecio para el hombre y ni con su uña astillada así como estaba, él reconoció interiormente la voz baja y ronca del hombre que tenía una profunda impresión en su líbido. Estuvo a punto de renunciar a la búsqueda de su lima de uñas para dar su atención al hombre en la mesa, pero realmente odiaba tener una uña astillada. 

―Sí ―Louis sacó la lima de uñas y empezó a pulir las unas dañadas. Aún tenía que programar una consulta de emergencia con Madeline, pero al menos se libraría de los bordes. Louis sopló para deshacerse de los restos de sus uñas. 

―No, eso es mejor.―Bajó la lima de uñas de nuevo en su bolso y luego se volvió a mirar al hombre sentado mirándolo como si nunca hubiera visto un hombre limando sus uñas antes.

Era claro que el hombre diabólicamente hermoso no era de la pequeña ciudad natal de Louis. Además del hecho de que casi todo el mundo de aquí era un vaquero de algún tipo, y este tipo estaba vestido como un hombre de negocios con una recta camisa de seda, Louis habría notado cualquier recién llegado que pareciese así tan bueno.

―Hola, querido. ―Louis derramó jarabe en su voz y bateó sus pestañas.

―¿Perdone? ―La voz del extraño era cortés y hasta condescendiente. Una ceja oscura estaba descaradamente condescendiente.

―Tú no eres una cosa ―Louis comenzó abanicándose mientras observaba al hombre grande, de arriba para abajo. Incluso sentado, el tipo era casi tan alto como Louis. El era una montaña que a Louis no le importaría escalar. ―Cariño, las cosas que podría hacer contigo, para ti, o incluso dejarte ver cómo las hago por mí mismo. 

Louis dio unos golpecitos con el dedo contra su labio inferior. El observó la nariz del hombre en flamas mientras deslizaba el dedo entre sus labios y mordió suavemente el extremo. Le encantaba ser travieso, y este hombre merecía mucha maldad.

―Si yo te tuviera a ti desnudo por diez minutos, yo podría lubrificarte enterito y deslizarme para abajo en tu cuerpo. ―Todo el cuerpo de Louis se sacudió mientras empezaba a fantasear de hacer un polo a este tipo. ―Tal vez cinco minutos.

El desconocido frunció el ceño cuando él cruzó las manos sobre el delicioso abdomen y se echó hacia atrás, evaluando a Louis.

―¿Siempre hablas con los extraños, de tal manera?

Louis hizo un guiño a la persona.

―Sólo cuando yo quiero que él me doble en la superficie plana más cercana.

Louis suspiró cuando el hombre hermoso siguió mirando para él como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. 

Muy mal. 

Esto fue realmente caliente. Ellos tendrían un tiempo caliente juntos. 

Louis extendió la mano y arrastró un dedo en la piel expuesta en la parte superior de la camisa abierta del hombre. Él respiró profundamente, el olor masculino del extraño rodando mientras rozaba su piel sobre la piel desnuda. 

Dio un paso entre los muslos musculosos del hombre, invadiendo su espacio personal antes de tirar suavemente del borde de su camisa de seda.

―Las cosas que podría hacer por tu delicioso cuerpo que haría que tus ojos retrocedan en tu cabeza.―El fuego infundido en los ojos verdes del extraño le dijo a Louis que su mensaje había llegado a través del hombre guapo.

Louis puso mala cara, empujando el labio inferior exuberante para afuera. Él sabía lo que sus labios hacían a los hombres. Le habían dicho que parecía que podía aspirar un balón de golf a través de una manguera de jardín. El probablemente podía. Sus habilidades orales eran malditamente cerca de ser legendarias.

Ellos estaban a un suspiro de distancia el uno del otro. El podía sentir el magnetismo sexual que hizo al hombre tan seguro. El envió lujuria ardiente por el cuerpo de Louis, endureciendo su pene en un tubo de acero. Atreviéndose a aproximarse, Louis inclinó la cabeza y se frotó la nariz debajo de la línea de la mandíbula cuadrada del hombre, olfateando y frotándose contra él.

―Dioses, tú hueles a sándalo y cuero. Yo podía bañarme en tu olor, si pudiera embotellarlo y llevarlo a casa, así siempre te tendría cerca de mí.

Louis estaba un poco sorprendido por su descaro, pero no mucho. Él había decidido hace mucho tiempo ser quien él quería ser y que se jodan todos. 

Si no les gustaba la forma en que era, ¿y qué? 

Ellos no tienen que quedarse por aquí. Louis no se trasladaría por ninguno tampoco. Además, no era todos los días que colisionaba con hombres así, arrebatadores y hermosos. Él no estaba dejando pasar la oportunidad.

Louis se echó hacia atrás lo suficiente como para mirar el hombre a través de sus largas pestañas. Las miradas que estaba recibiendo del desconocido quedaron cerca de confuso para intrigado, de insultado para despertado y por despertado era que Louis estaba interesado. 

Despierto era fantástico.

―Sería aún mejor si pones ese olor en mí de la vieja manera, cuando tú me estés jodiendo en el colchón.

Louis sabía que estaba llegando al punto, pero aún así, se quedó decepcionado cuando el hombre lo agarró por los brazos y gentilmente lo colocó de lado. La mayoría de las personas no lo entendían. 

Él no debería sorprenderse cuando el Sr. Alto y hermoso no lo hizo.

―¡Basta! ―La palabra fue gruñida, firme, un mensaje claro. Y extrañamente, apuñaló el corazón de Louis. Su pene y su entusiasmo quedaron flojos. 

Negándose a permitir que el extraño vea lo mucho que su rechazo le dolió, Louis puso una sonrisa en su rostro, la misma que usaba cuando estaba cenando en la casa de sus padres.

―Tu pérdida, querido. Yo podría haber complacido a tu fantasía con mi lengua hasta que gritarías por misericordia. ―Louis parpadeó cuando él empezó a alejarse, pero se detuvo y añadió: ―Yo trago.

El silencio siguió a Louis cuando agarró su bolso, y luego se trasladó por la acera. Gran sorpresa. Mientras que a Louis le gustaba poner al hombre en su lugar, su sarcasmo era un mecanismo de defensa que utilizaba cuando era rechazado. Era muy malo que lo hiciera sonar como una puta completa. Ya que si él no era una virgen, tampoco estaba vendiendo su culo en la calle. Aunque esa pequeña escena de allí no estaría de acuerdo. Se negó a mirar hacia atrás. 

No quería ver lo que no podía tener y él no quería que el hombre sexy lo vea mirando hacia atrás... si el hombre estuviese mirando para él. 

Maldita sea.

Al diablo con eso. 

Louis se volvió y miró hacia atrás antes de entrar en una tienda. 

El paró antes de entrar totalmente. 

El desconocido estaba de pie ahora, hablando con alguien, alguien con el cuerpo más parecido como el del apuesto extraño. Permanecieron juntos, sus cabezas casi tocándose. Cuando el desconocido palmeó el hombro del hombre con el que Louis estaba coqueteando, Louis sabía por qué había sido rechazado. 

Por un breve momento en el tiempo, Louis odiaba quien él era. 

Él odiaba su necesidad de hacer un espectáculo y chocar a las personas. 

Él odiaba su boca sarcástica. 

Él odiaba ser más bajo que el más bajo, con los músculos que no podía levantar ni un ladrillo. 

Pero sobre todo él odiaba querer a un hombre que nunca le dio una segunda mirada. Sabiendo que él no tenía ninguna razón para ocultarse, Louis dio un paso atrás a la acera y continuó su camino. 

Sacó el teléfono de su bolso y marcó a Madeline, decidido a tener por lo menos una parte de su día hecho. Tenía una sección de manicura de emergencia... y tal vez una... pedicura de lujo con masaje de piernas y un vaso de vino. 

― Madeline, amor, te necesito.

💄

Louis bostezó mientras apagaba la luz del baño y se dirigió a su cama. Se rascó su abdomen, los dedos deslizándose fácilmente a través de un pequeño rastro de pelo castaño, que fue de su ombligo hasta su ingle. El se arrastró entre las mantas, moviéndose alrededor hasta que encontró el lugar perfecto.

Diosa, él amaba estas sábanas. Un regalo de su mejor amigo, que eran suaves y sedosas y se quedaron frescas en verano, deliciosas contra su piel caliente. Cerró los ojos mientras su cabeza se hundió en las suaves almohadas apiladas detrás de él.

Louis no sabía cuánto tiempo se quedó allí, antes de resoplar y abrir los ojos para mirar el techo. Había sido así durante tres noches ahora. 

No podía dormir. 

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, veía esos ojos verdes malditos mirándolo. Y él no podía dejar de pensar en el hermoso desconocido. 

Él estaba destruyendo su vida. 

Bueno, destruyó cualquier oportunidad que tenía de encontrar a alguien para ir a casa con él durante la noche. 

Louis había intentado. 

Fue a discotecas con amigos anoche y hoy por la noche. Y él había venido a casa solito todas las noches. La idea de alguien tocar su piel era casi un dolor físico. 

Él resopló. 

Louis deslizó su mano por debajo de las mantas y pasó los dedos alrededor de su pene. El hecho de que estaba duro, no fue una sorpresa para él. 

Él se sentía como si hubiera estado duro para siempre. Se había masturbado durante los últimos tres días más de lo que él había hecho cuando descubrió el porno gay en Internet. Quedarse duro sucedió en los lugares más inoportunos, también... trabajo, supermercado, volviendo para la casa del trabajo en el metro, incluso cuando él salió con Zayn para la cena. 

Su pene estaba realmente empezando a conseguir quemaduras por súper uso. Louis empezó a preguntarse si él seguiría teniendo una polla dura para el resto de su vida. Era como estar en un mal viaje con Viagra, solo que él no tomaba Viagra. Y eso solo empeoró cuando él cerró los ojos y pensó en el hombre hermoso del café en la acera. 

¡Él estaba loco! 

Cada vez que pensaba en el extraño guapo, su polla se endurecía y engrosaba. Él sólo quería sentir las manos del extraño en él o en su boca. El quería sentir la polla del hombre entrar en su culo y follarlo hasta dejarlo inconsciente. 

Con los ojos todavía cerrados, en su mente, podía ver al extraño tocar el pene de Louis, acariciándolo hasta la conclusión. Apretó su mano alrededor de su eje y empezó a mover la mano desde la raíz hasta la punta. Pasó el pulgar por encima de la cabeza mojada, difundiendo el pre-semen de vuelta y apretando ligeramente. Louis se mordió el labio mientras bombeaba su mano al ritmo de sus caderas. 

Su pulgar se deslizó sobre la cabeza de su pene, dándole un lubricante natural para usar mientras folló su mano. Cuanto más duro acariciaba, más cayó en su fantasía, hasta que no pudo decir si era la mano del extraño, o la suya propia. Mientras que la presión fue en aumento, empezó a mover sus caderas más rápido, empujándose en su mano firme. 

No pasó mucho tiempo para que sus bolas estuviesen tirando hacia arriba apretadas. Una telaraña de excitación giraba en torno a él mientras empujaba su miembro, su pulgar acariciando la cabeza con fugas. Él gruñó cuando sintió un cosquilleo disparar por su columna vertebral. 

Y cuando su pulgar rozó la punta de su pene, una vez más, las piernas de Louis temblaron y su aliento se quedó atrapado en su garganta. Sintiéndose a punto de explotar, pateó las mantas y, enseguida, dejó la otra mano caer para acariciar sus testículos. 

―Disfruta para mí ―una voz ronca le susurró en su mente, nublando toda la razón y haciendo su fantasía completa. 

―Joder ―Louis gritó mientras chorros calientes de esperma disparaban de su polla, salpicando el pecho y bajo la barbilla. Él jadeó fuertemente cuando abrió los ojos y miró al techo. 

Necesitaba estar con alguien o comprar más baterías o algo así, lo que fuera para tener su mente fuera de ese tipo que conoció durante cinco segundos en el lado de una calle. 

Un tipo que lo había rechazado con firmeza. 

Cuando él tomó una toallita húmeda para limpiarse, Louis se preguntó cómo el desconocido se sentiría si supiera que se había convertido en material de masturbación de primera. 

Recordando los músculos que el hombre había ostentado y la palmadita amistosa que compartió con su amigo, Louis sabía que el tipo probablemente le daría un puñetazo en la cabeza, si supiera cómo de profunda era la excitación de Louis. 

Fue muy malo. 

Louis realmente podría haber sacudido su mundo. 

💄

Harry jadeaba pesadamente cuando el dio a su pene gastado algunos golpes más antes de dejarlo caer contra su ingle agotado. Este fue, de lejos, la experiencia más intensa de su vida, y dudaba que fuera la última. 

No podía dejar de pensar en el hombre ultrajante que él conoció en el lado de la calle, unos días antes. Si la chaqueta de cuero negro, combinada con pantalones vaqueros cortos no había sido suficiente, el hombre llevaba botas negras que iban hasta el muslo. 

Él estaba perplejo que estaba teniendo fantasías sobre un tipo loco que no conocía, y un ser humano, además. El hombre ni siquiera era por lo general su tipo... muy escandaloso. A pesar de lo tentador que el hombre había sido, nunca podría haber más que una aventura de una noche entre ellos. 

Su especie no tenía compromisos. 

_Nunca. _

No es que él pensó en encontrar a alguien para compartir su vida. Harry amaba su vida de soltero. Pero un rollo en las sábanas con esta Diva estando en la cima, le interesaba profundamente. Cadenas eran una posibilidad real. 

Él gimió ante la idea de cómo aquel pequeño diablillo parecería encadenado a su cama. El podía dejar al tipo libre después de saciar su lujuria. 

Harry sonrió maliciosamente. 

Claro, podría tomar una semana o dos. 

Pero, de nuevo, esto podría llevar un largo tiempo que él podía no tener, no importa lo mucho que fantaseaba con el tipo. 

Incluso con este conocimiento, Harry aún tenía que pasar una noche en la cama sin pensar en aquellos ojos azules vivos mirándolo mientras él follaba el culo apretado del hombre. Él se había masturbado en dos ocasiones esta noche cuando pensó en el pequeño descarado que se había apartado de él en un acceso de rabia. 

Su polla tembló en su mano. 

Él gruñó para sus pensamientos obsesivos. Control, era algo que él valoraba, y ahora no tenía ninguno. Eso no le complacía. ¿Por qué demonios estaba soñando con un tipo que él había rechazado? 

Tal vez si él follase al ser humano, por fin podría sacar fuera de su sistema al desconocido. 

Con ese pensamiento en su mente, Harry se limpió. El rodó a un lado de la cama y se puso de pie, agarrando sus pantalones de la sala de estar y tirando hacia arriba por las piernas. El no creía que realmente necesitaba estar completamente vestido para eso. 

Harry salió de su habitación y se fue por el pasillo a las grandes escaleras hasta el primer piso. Él fue capaz de fácilmente salir por la puerta principal, sin que nadie lo viera. Una vez fuera, se quitó los pantalones y se los ató alrededor de su garganta, y luego cambió. 

La carrera por el portal fue rápida. 

La carrera por la ciudad tomó un poco más de tiempo. 

Harry siguió el rastro dulce de miel que él había seguido un par de noches antes, directamente a un edificio de apartamentos de cuatro pisos. Sentándose en las sombras del otro lado de la calle, observó la ventana del segundo piso hasta que la luz se apagó. Y entonces él actuó, corriendo enfrente al callejón por donde pasó y comenzó a subir la escalera de incendio hasta al apartamento del segundo piso. 

En el momento en que entró por la ventana abierta y en el cuarto del humano, sabía que había tomado una decisión muy mala. Pero no parecía importarle, sin embargo. 

Una noche. 

Él daría a sí mismo una noche para curar sus males y entonces olvidar que él había encontrado el tipo. 

Pero necesitaba una noche. 

Harry avanzó por un lado de la cama. Un gruñido vibró en su pecho cuando un rayo de luna llegó a través de la ventana iluminando el rostro del hombre, iluminando su belleza mejor de lo que _Michelangelo _podría haber hecho. 

_Genial, ahora estoy siendo jodidamente poético. _

Aún así, Harry tuvo que admitir que el humano era simplemente hermoso. 

Él era todo lo que un amante debería ser. 

Suave, dulce, delicioso. 

El pene de Harry se engrosó una vez más en cuanto él pensó en la promesa del hombre para hacer que sus ojos retroceden en su cabeza. Había sido indignante y más que probablemente inflado, pero joder si él no quería saber si las reclamaciones del desconocido eran ciertas. 

Se quedó allí por un momento mirando la piel pálida de su culo. Su boca se llenó de agua del deseo de morder una de esas deliciosas mejillas. 

De su encuentro anterior, Harry estaba dispuesto a apostar que este pequeño salvaje era un gritón. 

Y estaba a punto de descubrirlo. 

Harry tranquilamente se metió en la cama y se extendió a un lado del hombre. Su mano se cernía sobre la piel brillante del hombre por un mero segundo antes de que él acariciara un pedazo de piel de su brazo. 

Mmm, piel sedosa. Tan suave como pasándose una mano a través del agua. 

―Despierta, hermoso. ―Él susurró mientras se inclinó y rozó sus labios en la mejilla del humano. ―Abre tus ojos. 

―Hmmm. ―La cabeza del hombre se sacudió de un lado y luego del otro. Se inclinó y abrazó a su almohada. Harry sonrió y admiró al hermoso, pero hermoso no era lo que él quería ahora. Caliente, crudo, sexo apasionado. Era eso lo que él quería, lo necesitaba. 

―Despierta, dulzura. ―Esta vez, Harry pasó una mano por el pecho del hombre. Obtuvo una respuesta. El humano gimió, cuando él se arqueó en el aire, empujando el pecho en la mano de Harry. 

―Por favor. ―Vino el pedido susurrado. 

El pulso de Harry se aceleró y su polla se endureció aun más con el sonido de esa palabra. No estaba seguro de lo que el hombre estaba pidiendo, pero él conseguiría más de implorar si el chico despertaba. 

―Cariño. ―Harry gimió mientras deslizaba su mano sobre el pecho del hombre. Pellizcó un pezón, y el pequeño diablillo se arqueó aun más cuando abrió las piernas. 

¿Cómo de pesado dormía este chico? 

―Louis. 

Harry sonrió mientras pellizcó el otro pezón y besó a lo largo de la mandíbula del hombre. Él tenía un nombre para dar al rostro bonito, un nombre para gruñir cuando él disfrutaría profundamente en el culo de Louis. 

―Louis. ―Moviendo una mano por el estómago de Louis, Harry raspó las uñas a lo largo de la piel del humano. 

―Yo soy Harry. 

―Harry. ―El ser humano susurró su nombre con reverencia, como si su nombre fuera una caricia sensual. 

―Eres muy hermoso, Louis. ―Harry observó cuando los párpados de Louis se abrieron.

Louis se sonrojó, lo que sólo hizo que el pene de Harry pulsara más cuando Louis llegó a él, tirando de Harry para un beso. Él estaba lamiendo los labios de Harry más que besándolos. Esto envió una ola de placer a la columna vertebral de Harry cuando Louis comenzó a moverse más lentamente, despacio. 

Harry pasó las manos suavemente sobre Louis, bebiendo de su belleza mientras besaba su camino alrededor del cuello de Louis, sintiendo el pulso duro en la garganta de Louis mientras lamía su camino hacia el otro lado. Louis era como el alimento de los dioses, y Harry quería probar cada centímetro de él. 

―Esto es un sueño, ¿verdad? ―Louis preguntó con un gemido. 

―Si quieres que sea. ―Harry respondió. ―¿O quieres que esto sea real? 

―Real. ― Louis jadeó. ―Yo quiero que esto sea real. 

―Entonces, esto será. ―Harry se inclinó para darle un beso, pero lo que él recibió fue oleadas de placer electrizante que empezaron en los labios y se arrastraron, hasta que llegaron a los dedos de los pies. Todo su cuerpo parecía cobrar vida cuando Louis se abrió para él, chupando la lengua de Harry como si se estuviera muriendo. La punta de la lengua de Harry salió, deslizándose sobre el labio inferior de Louis. Louis se abrió para él, permitiendo a Harry invadir su boca. Harry se hundió, barriendo y dejando sus sentidos en el fuego. 

Harry abrió los labios y chupó el pezón de Louis entre los dientes. Él gimió de lo bien que la piel del hombre era. Podía oler una mezcla de cítricos y lavanda dulce. La combinación era embriagadora. Mientras él lamió el pezón de Louis, Harry alisó el cuerpo de Louis con la mano. Era increíble cómo la piel del hombre era suave y perfecta. Harry no podía dejar de tocarlo. No importa en qué área sus manos se deslizaron, la piel de Louis era pura perfección. 

―Eres tan suave, Louis. ―Harry dijo en cuanto el besaba su camino de un lado del cuerpo de Louis para el otro, escuchando los gemidos tranquilos de placer de Louis y el ritmo suave de su corazón. Empujó las mantas hasta descubrir el pene de Louis para su visualización, placer y tocar. Él saltó para arriba y se estrelló contra el abdomen de Louis. Venga, el hombre tenía una hermosa polla. 

Harry se inclinó y lamió el lado de la cabeza púrpura, sintiendo el largo estremecimiento que pasó por Louis. Cuando levantó la vista, vio que Louis tenía los labios presos entre los dientes y los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Él sonrió. 

Esto fue exactamente como a él le gustaba que sus amantes reaccionaran al tacto. Aunque Louis había prometido un buen tiempo, Harry le mostraría al chico cuánta resistencia y habilidad poseía. 

_Vamos a ver de quién es el mundo que realmente va a temblar._

Harry se inclinó de nuevo hacia delante y lamió la gota del pre-semen en la cabeza del pene de Louis. Él gimió con cuanto de dulce el sabor era en realidad. Chupó la cabeza y saboreó al hombre antes de que el tomase el pene todo el camino. Louis gritó y se retorció cuando Harry agarró las caderas del hombre evitando que se mueva. Su amante balanceó la cabeza para el lado, mientras que Harry prodigaba, lamiendo el pene de Louis. 

Podía oír a Louis por encima de él lloriqueando cada vez que él se tragaba al hombre en su garganta. Él lo estimulaba para hacer más. Harry movió su mano entre las piernas de Louis. El empujó la rodilla del hombre con el hombro, alentando a Louis a separar las piernas más amplias. Funcionó. Louis abrió las piernas suficiente para que Harry llegara entre ellas y encontrara su ano. Él chupó la polla de Louis en la boca, y enseguida la dejó deslizar de su boca, cuando él comenzó a besar su camino hasta la entrada dulce en espera por él. Empujó el dedo en el culo apretado de Louis. Louis gritó por encima de él. Harry comenzó un ritmo lento moviendo el dedo dentro y fuera de Louis, al mismo tiempo, él metió la lengua en el anillo apretado de músculos. Su saliva actuaba como lubricante, facilitando su camino. 

Después de unos minutos, añadió otro dedo en Harry. Louis empezó a contraer sus caderas. Harry se movió más rápido, lamiendo con más fuerza, empujando su lengua dentro. Un tercer dedo hizo las piernas de Louis temblar. Sus gritos se habían transformado en un largo, lamento continuo. 

El tipo era definitivamente un gritador. 

La intensa necesidad de estar enterrado profundamente dentro de él, lo montó, Harry sacó sus dedos y se puso de rodillas. El empujó las piernas de Louis para atrás y se posicionó mejor, antes que descansase las piernas de su amante en su pecho. 

―¿Estás listo para mí, querido? ―Harry le preguntó con voz temblorosa. Él, por lo general, tomaba más tiempo con sus amantes, pero al estar tan cerca, con el olor delicioso del hombre, y probando la dulce piel del humano, Harry descubrió que su control era inexistente. Quería poseer a Louis, enterrar su aroma profundo dentro del hombre. 

Una noche, nunca sería suficiente, pero tenía que ser. 

Harry tenía que sacar a este humano fuera de su sistema. No había otra elección. 

_Separa tus malditas emociones. Esto no es nada, solo sexo puro, crudo, y placentero. ¡Sigue así!_ Harry sopló hondo para tranquilizarse, haciendo todo lo posible para enfocarse. 

―Sí, Dios, sí, yo necesito sentirte dentro de mí. ―Louis gimió mientras agarraba a Harry. 

Agarrando los globos redondos del culo de Louis, Harry los separó y condujo su pene en el calor apretado del cuerpo de Louis. Ambos exhalaron cuando él avanzó su pene más profundamente. Harry se detuvo sólo un momento para saborear la sensación de estar en el fondo del humano. Este sería su primera y única vez que estaría con Louis. Quería grabar este momento en su memoria. 

Nunca jamás lo hizo de sentirse más completo. Cerró sus ojos y se estremeció. Y aquí él que pensó que estaba viniendo para el cuarto de este hombre, tener relaciones sexuales, y que después iría para su casa. Estaba empezando a pensar que no sería tan fácil. 

_Céntrate en el sexo y deja tus emociones fuera de eso. _

Harry casi se rió de la locura corriendo a través de su mente. Sus sentimientos estaban tirando para un lado y su pene para el otro. 

―Harry. ―Louis susurró contra la piel suave del cuello de Harry, recordándole dónde estaba y con quién estaba. Las manos de Louis agarraron los hombros de Harry, acercándolo más. ―Por favor. 

Todo su pensamiento lógico se perdió, con el sonido de esa única palabra de súplica entrelazada con su nombre. Algo se quebró dentro de Harry, y antes de que pudiera detenerse, él se inclinó y hundió sus colmillos en la piel suave del cuello de Louis. Potencia y fuerza llegaron a través de él, y su corazón canto de alegría cuando la dulce sangre de Louis tocó su lengua.

Olas de éxtasis pulsaron a través de él cuando Louis gritó, llenando el espacio entre ellos con su semen caliente. 

Sus músculos internos se apoderaron de Harry en un agarre de acero. 

Él empujó sus caderas hacia delante, al mismo tiempo en que pulsó las caderas de Louis hacia abajo. Sus manos acariciaron la suave curva de las caderas de Louis, su culo. Su polla entró en el culo apretado de Louis una y otra vez. 

Harry presionó a Louis en la cama cuando empezó a meter el pene en el culo del humano más rápido, más fuerte, más profundo. Él no estaba demasiado atrás de Louis cuando la electricidad se construyó, trabajando su camino por la columna vertebral y quebrando a Harry en mil pedazos. El retiró sus colmillos y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, gritando el nombre de Louis cuando su cuerpo se estremeció, su semen se derramó en el apretado canal de Louis. 

Harry apoyó la frente en el pecho de Louis, respirando con dificultad, y tratando de bajar su ritmo cardíaco cuando el final de su pene se hinchó y extendió, colgando su erección profundamente dentro del cuerpo de Louis. Pulso tras pulso de semen fue retirado de su pene hasta que él pensó que no había más sobrando en su cuerpo. Cada brote dejó a Harry temblando, su cuerpo montando el orgasmo hasta que apenas podía respirar. 

Los exhaustos ojos azules de Louis brillaron para él. Para recuperarse de lo que había pasado entre ellos, y la forma en que lo hacía sentir, Harry utilizó un poco de magia en su voz cuando el acarició suavemente sus dedos sobre los párpados de Louis. 

―Duerme, mi ángel. 

Las pestañas de Louis revoloteaban como si el hombre estuviera tratando desesperadamente de mantenerse despierto, pero ningún humano podría luchar contra la compulsión de un alfa. Finalmente los cerró, y el cuerpo de Louis se relajó contra el colchón. 

Harry se secó el sudor de su frente mientras luchaba para mantenerse bajo control. 

Pero un vistazo al humano dormido y Harry se vio tirando en sus brazos a Louis, sosteniendo al hombre contra su pecho. 

Esta fue la única noche que se les permitiría compartir juntos. Luego volvería a su mundo, dudaba que alguna vez viera a Louis de nuevo. 

Harry no sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo allí antes que sintiera el tirón para ir a casa y sabía que tenía que salir. Lamentando lo que tenía que hacer, Harry se levantó. Él encontró una toalla en el baño y suavemente limpió a Louis, antes de taparlo de nuevo en la cama. 

Con un suave beso en la frente del hombre hermoso, Harry se obligó a caminar hasta la ventana abierta. Se detuvo antes de llegar allí, una foto enmarcada en la cómoda de Louis atrajo su mirada. Era una fotografía maravillosa de Louis, tomada temprano en la mañana. Harry podría decirlo por el rocío todavía que se aferraba a la hierba. Louis tenía una sonrisa misteriosa en su rostro, como si tuviera un secreto que él estaba escondiendo del mundo. 

Harry no sentía ni una pizca de culpa cuando él agarró el marco de la foto y se la llevó con él mientras fue para fuera de ventana. Cerró la ventana detrás de él y luego se fue rápidamente por la salida de incendios. Miró a su alrededor y luego cambió, sosteniendo suavemente el marco de la foto entre los dientes. El corrió por el otro lado de la calle y para el parque. 

Él era un tonto por llevarse un recuerdo, pero no le importaba. 

Él no iba a ver a Louis de nuevo y quería algo que para recordarlo, suponiendo que alguna vez pudiera sacar al hombre de su mente. 

Cuando regresó a su casa, cambió y salió corriendo hacia el interior. Cuando llegó a su habitación, Harry puso la foto en la cabecera, organizándola para que él pudiera verla desde la almohada donde yacía con la cabeza durante la noche. 

Sabiendo que su día estaba empezando, él se obligo a volver el rostro de su ángel, y se fue al baño. Él tomó una ducha más rápida de lo que hizo antes y después, apresuradamente se puso ropa limpia. Cuando salió de su dormitorio, se preguntó cuánto tiempo se sentiría como si hubiera dejado algo precioso detrás, algo que nunca podría encontrar de nuevo. 

Peor aún, ¿cuánto tiempo le tomaría a su corazón para parar de sentirse como si estuviera rompiéndose? 

💄

―Te lo estoy diciendo, estos pantalones vaqueros encajaban como un guante cuando los compré. ―Louis gruñó mientras intentaba de nuevo cerrar el botón de los jeans nuevos de marca que había comprado hace tres semanas. La maldita cosa simplemente no se cerraba. Tal vez necesitaba disminuir todos los dulces que estaba comiendo. 

Al diablo con eso. 

―Dame el helado de nueces. ― Él le dijo a su mejor amigo 

Zayncuando cayó en el sofá. 

Tiró de la camisa para abajo sobre los pantalones abiertos antes de que él cogiese el pote de helado que Zayn le entregó. Louis cavó, lamiendo los labios y la cuchara entre cada bocado. Sintió ganas de hacer un baile feliz cada vez que la cuchara encontró sus labios. 

Pero algo faltaba. 

―Necesita salsa de pimienta. ―Louis saltó y corrió a la cocina, abriendo la puerta de la nevera en busca de la salsa de pimienta, cuanto más caliente, mejor. 

―¿Desde cuándo te gusta la salsa picante? ―Zayn gritó desde la sala de estar. 

―No lo sé. ―Normalmente, no le gustaba. El por lo general era un tipo más suave. ―Eso suena muy bien. Ah, y algunas aceitunas. ―Louis tomó la botella de salsa de pimienta encontrada en el refrigerador, y luego un recipiente de plástico con aceitunas negras en rodajas. El cerró la puerta y gritó cuando una estúpida cabeza apareció y dejó caer todo. 

―¡No hagas eso! ―Zayn gritó mientras saltaba para atrás, presionando su mano en el pecho. 

―¿Yo? ―Louis gritó. ―Tú fuiste el que estaba detrás de la puerta. 

―Yo estaba tratando de ver si estabas hablando en serio sobre las aceitunas. 

Los ojos de Louis se desviaron hacia el recipiente de plástico en el suelo. Afortunadamente, la cubierta era apretada y se había quedado cerrada. A la botella de salsa de pimienta no le fue tan bien. La botella de cristal se había roto y había salsa roja esparcida por todas partes. 

Maldita sea. Ahí va el aperitivo perfecto. Aceitunas en su helado tendría que servir, pero no sería tan bueno sin la salsa de pimienta. 

―Toma la escoba. ―Dijo Zayn. ―Voy a tomar algunas toallas de papel. 

―Cuidado con el cristal. ― Louis dijo al dirigirse a la despensa, donde estaba la escoba. Llevó apenas sólo unos minutos para limpiar el desorden. En el momento en que el guardó la escoba de vuelta, el helado no sonaba tan bien. Sonaba a nada. Louis hizo una mueca mientras miraba al pote de helado. 

―Era tu combo repugnante. 

Sí, Louis no quería nada de eso. 

―Necesito de alguna terapia de compras. 

―Fantástico. ―Zayn tarareó. ―Hay un magnífico par de botas negras abajo en esa pequeña boutique de la Quinta Avenida que puse mis ojos. 

El interés de Louis se animó. ―¿Botas? 

Él rápidamente se guardó la comida antes de ir a la mesa junto a la puerta principal, donde el mantenía su bolso. El quería ver esas botas. El nunca pudo tener suficientes zapatos. Imelda Marcos no tenía nada en contra de él. 

―¿Tú en serio vas a salir con tus jeans abiertos y colgando de ese modo? 

Louis miró hacia abajo. 

_Mierda. _

―Dame cinco minutos. 

Zayn paró cruzando sus brazos. 

―¿En serio? ¿Puedes estar listo para ir a algún lugar en cinco minutos? 

―¿Diez? 

Zayn puso los ojos y agitó despectivamente. 

―Vete, antes de que yo decida salir sin ti. 

Louis se precipitó, pero, sinceramente, por el tiempo que le llevó de vuelta a la sala de estar, se sorprendió al ver que Zayn todavía estaba allí. Su mejor amigo estaba sentado en el sofá, con las piernas cruzadas, navegando por la última revista de moda. 

―Llegas tarde. ―Él dijo sin levantar la vista. 

―Lo siento. Mi pelo no se comportaba. ―Louis se acarició el cabello sedoso, rezando que parezca que él había trabajado tan duro para dejarlo suficientemente ordenado para él salir y volver a casa de nuevo. Odiaba no parecer ordenado. 

―Es necesario un gel mejor, querido. ―Zayn lanzó la revista en la mesa de café y se levantó. ―Tú insistes en comprar esa mierda que Lester te habló que llevaba. ― La mano de Zayn cayó sobre su cadera, sus caderas empujando por un lado. ― Un hombre que sabe de su cabello no rellenaría su suporte atlético. 

Louis parpadeó. 

―¿Cómo tú sabes el tamaño de su suporte atlético? ―El rostro del Zayn se sonrojó, y Louis sabía que había una historia allí. ―¿Qué hicieron ustedes? 

El rostro del Zayn todavía estaba ruborizado cuando sus labios se torcieron en la sonrisa más grande de_ "un gato que se comió la crema" _que había visto nunca. 

―No es lo que hicimos, miel. Es lo que yo hice. 

―¿Lester? ―Se quedó sin aliento. ―¿Lo hiciste con Lester? 

Los ojos de Louis se agrandaron. 

―Lester Sherman, nuestro peluquero en el armario. Ese Lester? 

―Bueno, seguro que no me crees, no después de que descubrí cuán pequeño es su suspensorio atlético, realmente es, y porque. 

―Pero... Lester siempre parecía que estaba seriamente dotado en sus pantalones. ―Cuando Zayn se limitó a mirar para él, la mandíbula de Louis cayó. ―¡No! ― Dijo con fingido horror, su mano presionando contra su pecho. 

―Calcetines de fútbol, Louis, un par completo. ―Zayn levantó la mano. ―Lo juro por el código del pañuelo. 

Mierda. Eso era como, escrito con sangre y esas cosas. 

― Pero parece tan... tan... 

―¿Dotado? ―Zayn ayudó. 

Louis asintió rápidamente. 

―Bueno, no lo es. 

Louis aun seguía riendo un par de minutos más tarde, cuando él seguía a Zayn para fuera del apartamiento y bajaron por las escaleras a la calle. Dado que ninguno de ellos tenía un vehículo, comenzaron a caminar hacia la Quinta Avenida. 

Caminaron a dondequiera que iban, cogiendo el autobús o tren dependiendo de la caminata. Ser propietario de un coche en la ciudad era una locura. 

―Oh, quiero parar en el café de la esquina y conseguir un frappé. ―Louis estaba pensando en algo con caramelo. Y cerezas. Crema por arriba. 

―Tío, ¿estás gimiendo? 

Louis dio a Zayn un vistazo por el rabillo del ojo. 

―No. ―Su voz vaciló. ¿Y si él hubiera estado gimiendo? 

―Uh huh. 

Louis hizo una mueca. ¿Entonces, qué, y si él estaba gimiendo? No habría sido la cosa más extraña que sucedió en su vida en las últimas semanas. Desde que había despertado del mejor sueño húmedo de su vida, el mundo a su alrededor parecía diferente, más vivo, si eso tenía sentido. 

Que eso no pasó. 

Louis podía oír un poco mejor, ver un poco más lejos en la oscuridad y oler casi todo a su alrededor. El podría incluso sentir el olor del café que se preparaba en un café a una cuadra de distancia. 

Su boca se le hizo agua. 

Él realmente quería un frappé de caramelo. 

―Bueno, mira, querido. 

―¿Uh? ― La cabeza de Louis se animó. ―¿Dónde? 

― Al otro lado del lado de la calle de la tienda de sándwiches. 

La mandíbula de Louis cayó cuando él miró. Caliente ni siquiera empezaba a describir al hombre. Lleno de vapor podría funcionar. Una chaqueta de cuero negro cubría sus anchos hombros y caía casi hasta el suelo. Apretados pantalones de cuero negro se envolvían alrededor de las piernas del tamaño de los troncos de los árboles. Largo pelo negro caía en ondas hacia abajo por la espalda del hombre. Gafas oscuras alrededor de la cara del hombre, oscureciendo sus ojos. 

Estaba seguro de que los ojos del hombre serían negros también. 

Louis estaba viendo un tema. 

Él era hermoso. Simplemente él no era tan hermoso como el hombre que Louis había soñado. 

―Él está bien. 

La cabeza de Zayn se giró más rápido que la chica del Exorcista. 

―¿Estas loco? Es impresionante. 

―Ah. ―Louis se encogió de hombros. ―He visto más sexy. 

―¿Cuándo? 

Louis sacudió las cejas para dejar a Zaynfuera. El no estaba listo a compartir su hombre ideal sin embargo, incluso con su mejor amigo. Necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para averiguar por qué se había convertido en tan obsesionado con un hombre que había conocido en la acera. Louis lanzó al hombre en la calle otra mirada, temblando al darse cuenta de que el desconocido estaba mirando de vuelta para él. Había algo oscuro y peligroso en la intensidad de la mirada del hombre, algo que le dijo a Louis que él no quería nada con ese chico. 

Él agarró el brazo de Zayn y empezó a ir por la acera. 

―Ven. Esta frappé me está llamando. 

Cuando llegaron a la cafetería, y Zayn entró, la curiosidad lo venció. Louis miró al otro lado de la calle. El hombre todavía estaba de pie allí, y continuaba observándolo. Louis volvió y corrió adentro. En el momento en que llegó al mostrador y pidió su frappé, y luego fue a sentarse, el local del otro lado de la calle, donde el hombre misterioso estaba de pie estaba vacío. 

Louis casi podía creer que él lo había imaginado. Solo que tenía un mejor amigo que también vio lo mismo que él. 

―Maldita sea, él se fue. 

―¿Quién? ―Louis preguntó mismo que subiese exactamente de quién Zayn estaba hablando. El deseó que no lo hiciese. 

Había algo extraño en todo el encuentro. 

―Sr. Alto y hermoso. ―Sus ojos rodaron. ―Duh. 

Louis envolvió sus labios alrededor de su pajita y chupó hasta que sus ojos comenzaron a cruzarse. Él no quería discutir sobre el apuesto extraño. Quería olvidar todo el encuentro. El deseaba que pudiera olvidarse de aquel de hace unas cuantas semanas.

Al menos él no se había jugado a este extraño en particular. 

De hecho, sólo de pensar en el hombre en la calle tocarlo, hizo a su estómago revolverse. Louis apretó la mano en su ombligo, deseando que él hubiese pedido galletas y cerveza de jengibre, en lugar de un frappé con una dosis extra de caramelo con crema y cerezas en la parte superior. 

Él iba a estar enfermo. 

Louis se levantó de un salto y corrió a través de la tienda de café al baño en la parte trasera. Apenas logró llegar a los baños antes de caer de rodillas y tirar su frappé de la manera más difícil. El oyó a alguien entrar en el cuarto de baño, más o menos que el pudiera dar a Louis una píldora mágica para hacerlo parar de vomitar, y tal vez crecer un centímetro o dos, a Louis no le importaba. 

Se estaba muriendo. Él estaba seguro de ello. Nadie podía sentirse tan mal y estar vivo. Su intestino estaba tratando de doblarse de adentro hacia afuera. Tal vez el frappé de caramelo había sido una mala idea. O podría haber sido el helado de nueces. O ambos. 

Louis sólo sabía que se estaba muriendo. 

Cuando el mundo dejó de girar en torno a él y era capaz de tragar sin querer escupir su lengua, Louis levantó la mano y se sonrojó, luego se puso de pie con las piernas temblorosas. Empujó la puerta del box abriéndola y tropezó hasta al fregadero. En realidad no había una manera de cepillarse los dientes, así que usó su mano para tomar una pequeña cantidad de agua en la boca. Hizo unos buches y escupió y luego se lavó la cara y las manos. Y deseaba que él tuviera su cepillo de dientes. Tal vez debía empezar a llevar uno en su bolso. Su boca tenía el sabor de cómo si hubiera lamido el suelo. 

Louis se quedó sin aliento en estado de shock cuando él se miró en el espejo. 

Sus mejillas estaban pálidas, y su cuidadosamente trabajo de peinado _"acabé de salir de la cama"_ parecía más a _"mañana siguiente"_ de la cabecera de cama. Sus labios suaves por lo general rosas estaban pálidos, casi grises. Parecían piezas sopladas de carne, no los labios besables. Incluso su hermosa camisa azul bebé había recibido una mirada arrugada y mojada. Esto no era uno de sus mejores momentos. 

Nunca podía conseguir una cita con esa apariencia. 

Louis apagó el agua y tiró la servilleta a la basura. 

Hizo una mueca mientras se miraba a sí mismo en el espejo una última vez y luego salió por la puerta. No había esperanza para él. Hasta que tuviera un poco más de color en sus mejillas, ropa limpia, y cerca de una hora en el cuarto de baño, iba a parecer como estiércol de dos días. 

―Oh disculpe. ―Dijo Louis, cuando tropezó con alguien fuera de la puerta del baño. 

Cuando la forma masiva no se movió ni dijo nada cosa, Louis miró hacia arriba, y luego deseó que estar de vuelta en el baño vomitando sus tripas para fuera. 

Los ojos que miraban para él estaban vivos y puros negros y llenos de dolor, de su dolor. Louis intentó retroceder, pero él corrió para la puerta del baño. Sin ningún sitio adonde ir, Louis sólo podía mirar con horror creciendo cuando el hombre avanzó hacia él, extendiendo la mano para él. La boca del hombre se abrió en una sonrisa maliciosa que heló a Louis hasta los huesos. Él trató de correr, pero una mano se cerró alrededor de su cuello, apretando. 

Louis gritó cuando la oscuridad se cerró en torno a él. 

💄

Harry se frotó la base de la garganta para deshacerse del dolor que había estado creciendo allí durante el último par de horas. Había comenzado después del almuerzo, justo en el centro del pecho y luego se trasladó a la garganta. Él pensó que tenía acidez, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro. El dolor no se había ido sin embargo. 

Y él no tenía tiempo para tratar con él ahora. 

―¿Tienes la fontanería en el sótano ordenada? ―Él preguntó cuando levantó la vista de la larga lista de cosas que hacer en su escritorio. Las cosas que necesitan ser realizadas, parecían no tener fin. 

Justo cuando había hecho una cosa, otra apareció. 

―Denver está mirando ahora, ―dijo Brooklyn. ―Está demorando un poco más de tiempo para arreglarlo, porque algunas de las piezas son tan antiguas. 

―Sí. ―Harry se pasó la mano por la cara por un momento, el peso de todo lo que tenía que hacer estaba pesando sobre él. El asilo en ruinas que había sido capaz de comprar por una miseria necesitaba más trabajo de lo que originalmente él había pensado. 

Entre las reparaciones y reformas en el edificio de ladrillos de un centenar de años de edad, Harry casi fue derribado. Incluso haciendo todo el trabajo por sí mismo, el dinero que había sido capaz de guardar estaba acabándose. Y Harry simplemente no estaba seguro qué iban a hacer cuando eso sucediera. 

―Jackson tiene un día de trabajo en una obra a poca distancia de aquí. Si les gusta, él puede volver mañana. 

Harry asintió. 

―Asegúrate de que él no trabaje en los tres días que rodea a la luna llena, incluso si pierde el empleo. No podemos correr ningún riesgo de que alguien vaya a molestarlo y hacerle cambiar. 

La profunda mueca en la cara de Brooklyn le dijo que recordaba exactamente por qué tenían esta regla en particular. Por más que él quería de manera diferente, Harry recordaba también.

Aún podía ver la sangre en sus manos, en sus pesadillas. 

―Nosotros tenemos un par de semanas ―Brooklyn le recordó. ―Él solo está haciendo el trabajo duro por el momento, mas algunas cosas. 

Harry asintió distraídamente mientras hacía un cálculo rápido en la cabeza. Incluso con impuestos retirados, el día del trabajo de Jackson debe cubrirlos con unos cien dólares por semana hasta que el trabajo terminase o él no fuera llamado de vuelta. 

Eso no haría mucho, pero puede mantener alimentos en la mesa para un futuro próximo. Incluso comiendo de la caza, aún necesitaban comprar suministros para complementar lo que sea que no podían cazar en la naturaleza. 

―Está bien, si Jackson se mantiene la mayor cantidad del tiempo posible. Voy a ver si puedo seguir con el mismo equipo que él, y traer un poco más. 

―¿Esa entrevista de trabajo con ese tipo Barrett no funcionó? 

―Oh, lo hizo. ―Harry sintió un nudo en el estómago sólo de pensar en ello. ―El director general estaba realmente dispuesto a dejarme asumir como su jefe de seguridad, con tal de que yo concordase para ayudar a proteger todo, incluyendo su habitación. 

―¿En serio? 

Harry arrojó su pluma sobre la mesa mientras él asintió. 

―Quería un poco de seguridad extra. 

―Maldita Sea. 

―A pesar de que todos tenemos puestos de trabajo y trabajamos a tiempo completo durante los próximos seis meses, no hacemos lo suficiente para mantener la cabeza fuera del agua. Nosotros nos estamos hundiendo rápido. 

―Son las reparaciones malditas sobre este lugar. ―El labio de Brooklyn se curvó con disgusto mientras miraba alrededor de la oficina apenas habitable que Harry se había hecho cargo. ―Ese agente inmobiliario no podía descartar este lugar rápido y suficiente y ahora sabemos por qué. Es un pedazo de mierda. 

―Es cierto, pero es nuestro pedazo de mierda. 

Brooklyn resopló. 

―Necesitamos un lugar para llamar casa, Brooklyn. Tú lo sabes. No podemos seguir pasando de ciudad a la ciudad. Es muy peligroso. Necesitamos un lugar seguro para cuando llega la luna llena. 

―Este lugar no es exactamente seguro. 

―No, pero tiene una buena base para lo que necesitamos. ―Harry realmente no podía creer que estaba a favor de la vida en un antiguo asilo abandonado. Si no fuera por el precio más barato de que la suciedad, lejos de la ciudad y el alto muro que rodeaba las quinientas hectáreas alrededor de los edificios principales, él nunca lo habría considerado. 

El lugar tenía potencial. Fue construido hace poco más de cien años para un asilo para los residuos y ricos locos y famosos. 

Fue creado en el medio de quinientas hectáreas de jardines bien cuidados y una vez rodeado por tres hectáreas de bosques gruesos. 

El edificio en sí, mientras que requiere mucho trabajo, tenía un gran potencial. Las paredes y los cimientos del lugar eran sólidos, que fue una de las únicas razones que Harry tuvo incluso para considerar el lugar. El interior puede ser reparado, ya que tenían algo con que trabajar. 

Cuatro pisos de altura, incluyendo el sótano y el ático, el edificio se dividió en tres alas separadas. La primera planta del ala este fue una serie de oficinas y salas de estar. El primer piso en el ala oeste era una antigua enfermería médica completa con quirófanos. De acuerdo con la inmobiliaria, ellos habían realizado lobotomías en pacientes hasta principios de 1950. 

El ala de la mitad tenía una gran cocina industrial y cafetería, el mayor congelador y despensa que Harry había visto nunca, y un porche que condujo a lo que alguna vez debe haber sido un jardín a un lado. Entre las otras alas era una zona cercada en que una vez había sido el área de pasear fuera de la residencia de instalaciones. Ahora estaba cubierto y necesitaba un poco de mantenimiento grave. 

El segundo piso era prácticamente nada, además de las habitaciones residenciales individuales y áreas de salón. Si eliminaban algunas paredes aquí y allí, había suficiente espacio para cada uno de ellos tener una gran suite privada con un gran cuarto de baño, además de muchas habitaciones que sobraran para lo que ellos querían. 

Esencialmente, era el lugar perfecto para un grupo de chicos que necesitaban alejarse de la civilización y tener un lugar seguro para ocultarse, una vez al mes, cuando eran peludos. 

El alto muro de tres metros que rodea la sección principal de la propiedad mantendría a los demás fuera, tanto cuanto ayudaría a mantenerlos dentro. 

―Si conseguimos el ala este hecho hasta el final del mes, podemos empezar a trabajar en el ala oeste. 

Brooklyn miró escéptico. 

―¿Dime por qué tenemos que limpiar el ala oeste de nuevo? 

―No es para tanto que necesitamos el ala oeste, pero las habitaciones son cerradas en la planta baja. Si uno de nosotros se sale de control, éstas salas de aislamiento cerradas pueden ser la única cosa que nos impidan evitar un alboroto. 

Diez habitaciones sin ventanas estaban en el sótano del ala oeste. Una de las primeras cosas que había hecho Harry después de fijar la instalación eléctrica en el edificio fue colocar puertas blindadas con acero en cinco de esas habitaciones. 

―Creo que tienes razón. 

―La tengo. ―Y los dos lo sabían. 

Su agresividad fue una de las principales razones por cuales ellos evitaban a otras personas, lo más posible. La necesitad de dominar a los que les rodean era algo que ellos siempre lucharon. La única razón por la que los cinco funcionaban bien juntos fue el hecho de que ellos trabajaron a través de la jerarquía con sangre, sudor y lágrimas. 

Harry ganó. 

Brooklyn fue el segundo más poderoso de todos ellos, a pesar de que era más grande que Harry. Jackson llegó después de Brooklyn con Denver siguiéndolo y Boston estaba en el fondo de la pila dominante. Si encontraban a alguien como ellos, esa persona tendría que luchar por una posición también. 

Harry había llegado a comprender que de alguna manera todos ellos eran alfas de algún tipo. Algunos de ellos eran simplemente más alfa que otros. Entre los seres humanos su necesitad de dominar, a menudo le había metido en peleas. Ellos simplemente no aceptaron la mierda de nadie. Su necesidad de ser el perro de arriba –sin chistes ― significaba que por lo general lo eran. 

―¿Has comido algo malo? 

―¿Eh? ― Harry miró para la pregunta de Brooklyn. ―¿Qué quieres decir? 

Brooklyn gesticuló a Harry. 

―Continúas frotando tu pecho. ¿Tiene acidez estomacal? Creo que tenemos algunos antiácidos aquí en alguna parte. 

― Sí, probablemente. ―Harry frunció el ceño. ―No es nada de qué preocuparse. ―Pero Harry estaba preocupado. El dolor fue, de hecho, cada vez más intenso, más doloroso. 

Él estaba empezando a tener dolor de cabeza. 

―Hombre, ¿seguro? ―Brooklyn se inclinó y miró más cerca. ― Tus ojos están recibiendo un poco de negro alrededor de los bordes. 

―¿Están? ―Sus ojos eran verdes. Sus ojos estaban siempre verdes. Excepto cuando no lo eran, era cuando ellos necesitaban estar encerrados en una de las habitaciones sin ventanas en el sótano del ala oeste. Cuando los lobos estaban cerca de la superficie, sus ojos empiezan a volverse negros, a partir desde los bordes exteriores hacia el interior. Si se quedan totalmente negros, el lobo estaba en control total. 

―Brooklyn 

―Tienes que ir... 

Harry resopló. Se recostó en su silla y se frotó los ojos con los dedos. Sus ojos le dolían con el dolor de cabeza que estaba tratando de romper. 

―Creo que necesito un poco de descanso. Yo no he estado durmiendo bien últimamente. 

Brooklyn rió. 

―¿El Alfa necesita una siesta? 

Harry miró a su segundo al mando. 

―Muérdeme. 

―No me tientes, ―Brooklyn respondió tan rápido, pero ambos sabían que era una amenaza infundada. Mientras que los dos preferían hombres, ellos no se gustaban. 

Ellos eran demasiado dominantes para ser compatibles. 

―Ve a la cama un par de horas. Te despertaré si hay algún problema. 

A Harry no le gustaba admitir a nadie que él no estaba cien por ciento en el control, incluso a Brooklyn, y él confiaba en su segundo al mando más de lo que confiaba en alguien del planeta. Sin embargo, si tuviera que dejar a alguien responsable por un rato, Brooklyn sería el primero que escogería. Él era el único que Harry sabía que podía manejar las cosas por su cuenta y todavía sabía cuándo pedir ayuda. 

―Dame dos horas ― dijo Harry. ―Si yo no vuelvo para entonces, despiértame. 

Brooklyn señaló la puerta cuando él tomó el asiento que Harry había dejado vacante. 

―Ve. 

Harry soltó una risita cuando se dirigió a la puerta. Saludó a Denver cuando pasó por su lado, distraídamente mirando cómo el hombre frotaba algún tipo de lodo negro alrededor de los bordes de un tubo redondo. Él no tenía idea de lo que el hombre estaba haciendo, pero por suerte, Denver sí. El había sido un fontanero en su vida anterior. 

Ellos habían tenido todo tipo de puestos de trabajo en sus vidas anteriores, ninguno de los cuales tenían ahora. Ellos no pudieron tener contacto con sus familias lo que sería bueno para algunos, pero devastador para otros. Era demasiado peligroso, para ellos y para las personas que habían dejado atrás. 

Salir fue la cosa más difícil que cualquiera de ellos había hecho nunca, pero cuando llegaron a una elección entre sus seres queridos y la vida de sus seres queridos, la elección fue sencilla. 

Harry sentía la falta de sus padres y su hermana más nuevo cada día que pasaba. Él no había puesto los ojos sobre ellos en diez años, y todavía recordaba la última vez que como si fuera ayer. La cena de domingo en la casa de sus padres. Todo el mundo había estado allí, sentados alrededor de la mesa familiar grande mientras ellos cenaban, rieron y bromearon, y compartieron su semana. 

Después Harry había besado a su madre en la mejilla, estrechó la mano de su padre, y salió por la puerta, estaba con una pila de sobras de la comida, él no tenía ni idea de que serían los últimos momentos en que su vida sería normal. 

Durante los últimos 10 años, había sido cualquier cosa menos normal. Harry suspiró de alivio cuando llegó al conjunto de habitaciones que había escogido como suyas. La habitación estaba a oscuras, las pesadas cortinas que cuelgan en la ventana bloqueando toda la luz del sol. Hasta que no podían arreglar las ventanas y con los vidrio que faltan, pesadas cortinas era el único camino a seguir. 

Harry se sacó la camisa por la cabeza y la tiró en la silla al lado de la ventana. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y pateó los zapatos y luego se estiró. Sus ojos se cerraron en cuanto él se hundió en los cojines blandos en la parte superior de la cama y el sueño comenzó a caer en él casi inmediatamente. 

La oscuridad lo rodeaba, el sueño tirando de él hacia abajo. Antes que todo se volviese completamente negro, y él se olvidase de todo, un flash de luz y oscuridad lo golpeó como un tren de carga. Harry gruñó cuando el dolor explotó en su cabeza. 

De repente él podía sentir el perfume y oír y, Dios, el dolor. El encogió su cuerpo. La intensidad le recordó a Harry de una época, cuando él había entrado en una pelea con un chico usando un bate de béisbol. Su brazo había sido destruido por la fuerza de los golpes, las contusiones en su cuerpo hacía que sea casi imposible moverse por días. El dolor no se detuvo. Él fue infundido con el fuerte olor cobrizo de la sangre vieja, sangre vieja. 

Harry no podía decir si esto era una pesadilla o realidad. Su cabeza todavía se sentía como si estuviera llena de una niebla, el dolor casi insoportable. Sólo el suave aroma del sol y miel le impidió gritar de agonía pura. El conocía el perfume seductor. Él frecuentaba sus sueños. 

―_Louis, _―susurró en voz baja en su cabeza. Él sabía que su hermoso humano estaba fuera haciendo algo, probablemente consiguiendo sus uñas pulidas y el pelo hecho, además el olor dulce que venía de él, se hundió en su alma y le dijo que Louis estaba cerca. 

―_¡Por favor!_ ―La voz normalmente sexy de Louis estaba ahogándose en el terror. ― ¡Ayúdame! 

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron, un aullido lleno de ira se arrancó de su garganta. Él se deslizó en la cama, mirando hacia adelante mientras que la última visión de su sueño se repitió en su mente como un programa de televisión. Era real. Él sabía que era real. 

Podía sentir el temor de Louis como una picazón a lo largo de su piel. 

Dondequiera que Louis se encuentra mantenido era tan degradado como el edificio en el que Harry estaba, sólo que él tenía paredes de madera, en vez de ladrillos. Estaba vacío, viejo, madera desgastada. Estaba frío. Harry frunció el ceño mientras trataba de tomar todo lo que había visto en su sueño antes de que se desaparezca. 

―Vacas. ―Él había visto vacas. Bueno, imagines de vacas pintadas en las paredes. 

¿Un matadero, tal vez? 

Harry saltó para un lado de la cama. Se puso los zapatos y luego agarró su camisa, tirando por encima de la cabeza mientras corría hacia la puerta de su habitación. 

Fue una corrida corta directo hacia su puerta cuando Brooklyn, Denver y Boston llegaron corriendo por el pasillo. 

―Te oímos aullar, ―explicó Brooklyn cuando Harry arqueó una ceja. Harry no tenía mucho tiempo para explicar, principalmente porque no creía que Louis tenía mucho tiempo restante. Incluso ahora, más allá de cualquier pesadilla que le había pegado, podía sentir el dolor de Louis. Estaba centrado muy bien en el centro del pecho, exactamente donde había estado todo el día. 

_Si él hubiera sabido..._

―Boston, ¿puedes ver en la computadora y averiguar si existen mataderos por aquí? 

Boston lo miró, luego parpadeó, entonces miró un poco más. 

―Sí, por supuesto. 

―Ahora. ―Harry hizo un gesto con la mano de espantar antes de virarse para Brooklyn. ―Llama a Jackson a casa. Es posible que tengamos problemas. 

―¿Qué tipo de problemas? 

Los puños de Harry se tensaron cuando él permitió que su enojo pasase a través de él, sus ojos yendo de verde a negro en un solo suspiro, su visión transformarse en monocromo. 

― De tipo peludo. 

💄

Louis no entendía cómo él había acabado atado a una silla en un edificio abandonado con algún loco andando alrededor de él, comentando y delirante como un loco asesino en serie. 

Por qué el hombre se lo había llevado, Louis no tenía ni idea, pero él supone que los asesinos en serie tenían sus razones. 

Louis sólo quería ir a casa. 

Anhelaba con cada centímetro de él. El hijo de puta loco-culo que lo había secuestrado fuera del baño del café lo golpeó cuando no estaba hablando de sí mismo. Louis estaba seguro que no tenía nada roto, pero estaría magullado por algún tiempo. No había bastante maquillaje en el mundo para ocultar los moretones que Louis sabía que le cubrían la cara hinchada. 

―Estará aquí pronto, ―dijo el hombre mientras se acercó a Louis. ―No te preocupes con tu cabecita sobre esto. Él vendrá por ti. Él no será capaz de evitarlo. La compulsión para salvarte será muy fuerte. 

Louis deseaba saber quién era él. 

Miró para el loco cuando el hombre se acercó a él. 

Extrañamente, no parecía loco. Parecía como todos en el mundo, sólo más aterrador. Miró a su cabello normal, largo hasta el cuello, bien afeitado, camisa blanca, corbata roja y pantalones. Infierno, el hombre todavía tenía un abrigo y bolso. 

Se veía como un contador. 

― Tal vez si me dices quién es este tipo, yo pueda... ―Louis gritó cuando una gran mano abofeteó su cara ya herida. Trabajó su mandíbula hacia atrás y adelante, tratando de asegurarse de que no estaba rota. Eso dolía, mierda. 

―No me mientas, pequeña perra, ―el hombre gruñó. ―Te vi con él. 

―Qué... ―Louis cerró la boca. Él ya no iba a preguntar. Él no podía pensar en nadie que el tipo podría haberlo visto con la excepción de Zayn, y por lo que él sabía, su mejor amigo no tenía ningún amigo psicópata asesino. 

Él podría estar equivocado. 

Louis frunció el ceño cuando escuchó algo golpear el suelo de cemento. Miró a su alrededor, tratando de identificar la ubicación del sonido. En realidad nada parecía fuera de lugar, pero era difícil de decir. Había montones de escombros que estaban en todas partes. 

Una piedra cayó al suelo y rodó hacia la pared. 

Una piedra tonta. 

Curioso, Louis inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró para arriba. Una vez que lo hizo, el dejó caer de vuelta para el suelo y miró hacia adelante, con los ojos muy abiertos y sorprendidos. Se lamió los labios y luego miró al hombre loco que lo mantenía como rehén. Cuando vio que el tipo estaba caminando de nuevo, murmurando para sí mientras observaba a una de las ventanas en el lado opuesto de la habitación, Louis inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró de nuevo. 

Por fin sabía quién era, y Louis no pudo averiguar si estaba feliz con él o no. El hombre hermoso de sus sueños estaba mirando desde la gran tubería industrial colgando del techo, y no estaba solo. Cuando Louis miró a su alrededor, comenzó a notar otros hombres que estaban dislocados en las sombras. 

Louis realmente esperaba que estuvieran ahí para él. 

Miró al asesino psicópata de nuevo. Si el señor alto y guapo, y sus amigos, estaban allí para rescatarlo, él no quería que el secuestrador seriamente inestable los viera antes de que pudieran atrapar al hombre. Louis no estaba seguro si lo quería muerto, pero él seguro como la mierda que quería algunos golpes en él. 

―¿Crees que va a tomar mucho más tiempo? ― Louis preguntó como una manera de distraer al hombre. Él no quería que viera o escuchara a sus salvadores. ―Tengo una cita con la peluquería y... ―Louis gruñó cuando un puño golpeó el lado de su cara y dolor explotó en su cara. Escupió la sangre que salía de la boca, luego se volvió para mirar al hombre que lo había atacado ―¿Decepcionado con su mal trabajo de pintura? 

Sus dientes se apretaron juntos cuando fue golpeado de nuevo. Louis respiró hondo, preguntándose si sobreviviría hasta que llegaran sus rescatadores. Distraer al culo loco estaba empezando a costar más de de lo que valió la pena. 

―Mira, hombre, yo... ¡Alto! ―Louis gritó cuando el hombre levantó el puño. ―Nuestro hombre no puede tener una palabra sin ser golpeado. Entiendo que perdiste tu Prozac, hombre, pero vamos. Relájate mierda. 

―Cállate, ―el hombre gruñó. 

―Entendí. 

―¡Ahora! 

―Cierto. ― Louis estuvo de acuerdo. Ojos brillantes enfadados lo miraron. 

― ¿Qué parte de ser un rehén no entiendes? ―El hombre respondió, pero al menos no estaba golpeándolo. ― Tú debías sentarte y llorar y temblar y mantener la boca de mierda cerrada. 

―Sí. ― Oh hombre, esto iba a doler. ―Creo que yo perdí esa clase. 

Las cejas del loco se juntaron. 

―¿Qué clase? 

―En la que se explicaba cómo un rehén debe comportarse. ―Louis dio un suspiro de resignación. ―Yo probablemente estaba en la manicura. ― Sus ojos se estrecharon con tanta rabia cuando el hombre estaba llegando en su camino, una vez más. ―Y si yo me rompí una uña, tú vas a desear haber secuestrado al hombre. 

El ceño se profundizó. 

―¿Quién? 

Louis miró. 

―¿En serio? 

La boca del hombre se abrió, pero antes de que un solo sonido pudiera ser pronunciado, sus ojos se agrandaron y después cayó al suelo en un montón. El hombre de los sueños de Louis estaba justo detrás de él. 

―¡Suéltame! ―Louis comenzó a luchar, pánico entrándole ahora que él no estaba siendo confrontado por un asesino en serie. ―¡Sácame fuera de aquí! 

Una ceja oscura del señor alto y hermoso se arqueó hacia arriba. 

―¿No te gusta estar atado, dulzura? 

―Harry ―Louis gruñó. ―Te lo juro, si tú no... 

―¿Ustedes dos se conocen? ―preguntó probablemente el hombre más grande que Louis había visto nunca. Tenía la cabeza afeitada, un conjunto salvaje de tatuajes cubrían sus brazos y hasta un lado de su cuello. Sus músculos tenían músculos, e incluso aquéllos parecían que estaban comprando más músculos. Él era simplemente enorme. 

Pero fueron sus ojos los que asustaban a Louis. Ellos brillaban verdes como los de Harry, pero era aquí donde las similitudes terminaban. Harry tenía los ojos verdes de sueños e hizo a Louis tener pensamientos traviesos. Este hombre parecía que estaba respirando dolor. Louis no quería ver su lado malo. 

Y entonces la personalidad vencedora de Louis se vio corriendo para fuera. 

―Sí, nos golpeamos feo una vez ―Louis cortó mientras envió una mirada mortal en el hombre grande, deseando con todo su corazón, que él pudiese aprender a mantener la boca cerrada, y sabiendo que no podía. ―¿Qué es él para ti? 

―Deja de llenar su bolsa, diablillo ―dijo Harry mientras sacaba un cuchillo y se agachó, cortando las cuerdas de Louis que lo mantenía en su lugar. ―Brooklyn te podría comer en el desayuno. 

―Parece que él se podía comer una vaca entera en el café de la mañana ― Louis dijo mientras sacaba las manos libres de las cuerdas y empezó a frotar las muñecas doloridas. ―Yo no soy una vaca. 

―No. ―Había una misteriosa sonrisa en la cara de Harry así como estaba, cerró la navaja, arrastrándola en una funda en su cinturón. ―Tú eres un dolor en el culo. 

Louis abrió la boca para protestar en contra de las palabras del hombre hasta que él fue levantado en los brazos de Harry y aplastado contra su ancho pecho. Louis se puso rígido, resistiendo apenas el tiempo suficiente para que el fuerte olor masculino de Harry se envolvió alrededor de él, hundiéndose en él. 

Entonces se derritió contra el hombre con un suspiro necesitado. 

Los brazos alrededor de él, asegurándolo en el lugar eran musculosos, fuertes, y se sentía tan bien, que Louis quería llorar. En su lugar, apretó el puño y lo estrelló contra el pecho de Harry. 

―Llegas tarde. 

Una risa baja retumbó a través del gran hombre. 

―Lo sé, pequeño diablillo. Lo siento. 

Louis se hundió en el abrazo de Harry, sintiéndose bien por primera vez en días, semanas. Su alma tranquila, sus latidos del corazón se calmaron. Tomó una respiración profunda, entonces empujó la nariz en la piel por encima del cuello de Harry, inhalando más profundo. 

Su cuerpo vibraba. 

―Harry ―susurró con desesperación, necesitado, dolorido. 

―Te entiendo bebé. 

Louis estrelló las pestañas cerradas mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse a lo largo de los bordes. Él no quería que nadie lo viera perder el control, pero, francamente, él era un lío. La urgente necesidad de meterse debajo de la piel de Harry lo consumió. 

―Harry. ―El hombre tenía que entender. Sólo tenía que hacerlo. 

Louis sentía a Harry cargarlo en alguna parte. Él no abrió los ojos, hasta que golpeó algo duro y sólido, y entonces se dio cuenta de que Harry lo había jugado contra una pared exterior fuera de la vista de todos. 

El pecho de Louis estaba apretado mientras levantaba la mirada a la cara de Harry. Los bordes de sus ojos verdes estaban oscureciéndose, girando lentamente en un tono puro. 

Por alguna razón, hizo a Louis inclinar la cabeza hacia un lado, mostrando la garganta al macho más fuerte. 

―Louis. ―La voz de Harry era ronca, profunda. 

Dejó el pulso acelerado a Louis. El hizo a su cuerpo doler. 

Él gruñó cuando Harry tiró de él más o menos, casi con violencia, para él. Sintió a su cuerpo amoldearse en los contornos rígidos del cuerpo de Harry como si estuvieran hechos como uno solo. 

Dos mitades de un todo. Los ojos de Louis rodaron cuando Harry se dobló y lamió una larga línea en la garganta hasta al oído. Excitación quemó y su sangre pulsó. Los dientes que rasparon sobre su piel eran afilados, amenazantes. 

Louis gritó cuando ellos se hundieron. La agonía que estalló en su garganta le robó el aliento. No sabía si él sobreviviría. 

―¡Por favor! 

Placer golpeó a Louis con el siguiente impulso, a partir de la mordida y en cada célula de su cuerpo entero. Manchas bailaron enfrente de sus ojos, lo cegó a todo, excepto al hombre que lo sostenía y tocaba. Nada se rompió a través de la niebla de éxtasis alrededor de él, ni siquiera los dedos que empujaron sus pantalones abajo y luego se deslizaron entre sus nalgas, empujando dentro. 

Louis gimió y envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Harry. 

Necesitando. 

Dolorido. 

Algo se rasgó, tela, tal vez. A Louis no le importaba. Las únicas cosas que pertenecían en su mundo eran los colmillos incrustados en el cuello y los dedos estirándolo, empujando dentro y fuera de su culo, estirándolo de dentro para fuera.

Cuando los colmillos se retiraron de su piel, Louis gritó, necesitando la conexión de vuelta. Fue peor cuando los dedos se fueron. Louis se sentía desolado, tan solito, que él pensaba que podría ahogarse en su tristeza. Agarró los hombros de Harry, tratando de tirar al hombre de nuevo para él. 

No entendía esta necesidad que sentía por Harry, un hombre al que apenas conocía. Sólo sabía que estaba allí. El mundo se había consolidado y se había convertido en un lugar un poco menos asustador cuando Harry lo sostuvo y lo tocó. El necesitó eso. El anhelaba por eso. 

―¡Por favor! 

Louis gritó cuando su trasero fue abierto. Él estaba siendo empalado en algo muy grande, muy grueso. Y sin embargo, el pensamiento de no tener el pene de Harry dentro de él era tan repugnante para él, que lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos cuando Harry se retiró. 

―¡No! ―Gritó mientras apretaba su culo alrededor de la intrusión, tratando de mantener a Harry dentro dentro. ―No... 

Los ojos del hombre estaban negros, oscuros como si reconoció a Louis. Ellos estaban atrayendo a Louis. 

―¡Mío! ― Harry gruñó cuando él golpeó de vuelta, su pene fue tan profundo, que Louis juró que podía sentir al hombre en la garganta. 

Las estocadas de Harry aumentaron en velocidad y fuerza mientras él entró y salió del culo de Louis. Los músculos de Louis ondulaban alrededor del eje de Harry cada vez que el hombre se hundió. El placer construyéndose dentro de él hasta que pensó que iba a perder la cabeza. 

Las manos de Harry estaban por todas partes, moviéndose a lo largo de la piel de Louis y dejando un fuego ardiente detrás. Louis sintió una oleada de sangre de sus dedos hasta los dedos de los pies. El corazón le latía ruidosamente por dentro. Apenas podría recuperar el aliento. Todo su cuerpo zumbaba con la necesitad de liberarse. Siempre que Harry lo miró con sus ojos negros, el corazón de Louis le respondió. El deseo que ardía en los ojos de Harry quemaba al rojo vivo, y todo por él. 

Louis gimió, sabiendo lo que venía. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto su garganta al hombre intenso. El sintió las manos de Harry apretar en él cuando se agachó y acarició la suave piel justo debajo de la oreja de Louis, lamiendo toda su vena palpitante allí. Gritó cuando los afilados colmillos se hundieron en su piel de nuevo. La atracción de la boca dulce de Harry combinado con el impulso de su pene. 

Louis fue aplastado en algunos momentos, sensaciones individuales corriendo a través de su cuerpo. Comenzó a jadear, incapaz de recuperar el aliento. Su cuerpo entero atrapado cuando el deseo ardiente en su cuerpo explotó en una niebla de fuego de sensaciones. Louis gritó cuando el semen salió de su pene, salpicando entre ellos. 

Oyó un fuerte rugido por encima de él y sintió latiendo en su culo mientras que Harry disfrutaba en él, algo se hinchó y atrapó al hombre dentro de él. Los colmillos del hombre permanecieron en la garganta de Louis mientras su cuerpo estaba presionado contra él. 

Louis envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Harry y lo sostuvo. Lágrimas obstruyeron su garganta. Donde él siempre se sintió solito, de repente Louis supo lo que era ser deseado y necesario. Podía sentir la pesada respiración de Harry, sentir la disminución lenta, gradual del ritmo cardíaco del hombre. 

Cuando Harry extrajo sus colmillos y lamió la herida de mordedura, Louis casi gritó en señal de protesta. No quería que esta conexión se fuese ahora, y no quería enfrentarse al mundo frío esperando por él. Quería estar envuelto en los brazos de Harry, olvidando a todo, excepto los dos que aun respiraban. 

Cuando Harry levantó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron, el aliento de Louis quedó atrapado. Había posesión en esa intensa mirada, y algo tan fuerte que quemó a Louis en su alma. 

Louis se lamió los labios, sin saber qué decir o incluso si debía decir algo. El hombre lo había mordido, más de una vez. Su pene estaba muy dentro del culo de Louis, atrapado por algo que Louis no entendía. Incluso ahora, Louis podía sentir el enfriamiento del semen y corriendo por la pierna. 

Sus ojos se abrieron. 

―Nosotros no usamos preservativos. 

―No, no utilizamos. ―Harry hizo una mueca, su cara oscureciéndose. El hombre empujó, empujando su pene un poco más para Louis. ―Y no vamos a utilizarlos ―Harry ―gruñó. ―Nunca habrá nada entre nosotros. 

_Mierda. _

―Ha-Harry. ―Dios, este hombre. 

―¡Mío! ―El gruñido escalofriante de pelos de punta retumbó en el pecho de Harry. El brillo posesivo en sus ojos se intensificó. Algo peligroso acechaba en los ojos negros del hombre, algo que asustó a Louis tanto como lo emocionaba. 

Cuando Harry acarició la lengua por las marcas de dientes en su garganta, todo el cuerpo de Louis se estremeció. Su pene se estremeció, un tiro de esperma brotando contra su piel. En ese momento, pegado a la pared con el pene de este hombre enorme pegado profundamente en su culo, Louis se dio cuenta de una cosa ― Harry había decidido mantenerlo. 

Y Louis simplemente no se atrevía a protestar. 

💄

Harry sintió a su polla desinflarse y se retiró de la casa que había encontrado en el fondo del exquisito culo de Louis. No era algo que él quería hacer, pero dudaba que Louis estuviese confortable de estar permanentemente empalado en su pene. 

Bajó al hombre a sus pies, manteniendo a Louis preso entre él y la pared. Él no quería dejar a Louis ir. 

Todo en él gritaba en señal de protesta, principalmente el lobo y Harry no lo entendía. A su lobo realmente nunca le gustó nadie antes. El toleraba a los otros simplemente porque reconocieron que era el lobo alfa. Todos extraen su ira. Harry tenía poca paciencia con los demás. 

Él pensó que Louis estaba en el tope de la lista, considerando que el hombre era contradictorio. Louis tenía una boca en él. Eso por sí solo debería haber molestado a Harry. En lugar de ello, tenía diversión con él, esperando a ver en quién Louis iría a lanzarse para seguir. 

Y él arrancaría las cabezas de cualquier persona que lo criticara también. 

―Um... ― Louis dobló sus labios por un momento, su mirada vacilante, ya que parpadeaban hasta al material de tela desgarrada que tenía en sus manos, y enseguida de vuelta para arriba. ―Mi ropa... ellas... um... 

Harry recordaba vagamente desgarrar la ropa del cuerpo de Louis en su prisa por llegar en el culo del hombre. No estaba más que contento de que no resultó herido Louis. Sus recuerdos estaban nublados, inundado por una necesitad que mismo ahora lo montaba como un dolor que él no podía calmar. 

Si ellos no estuviesen en el medio de algún matadero abandonado, todavía tendría su pene enterrado en el trasero apretado de Louis. 

Desnudo, sin embargo, no era bueno, no cuando otros podrían ver lo que el lobo de Harry dice que pertenece a ellos. 

Harry se quitó la camisa. Se rió cuando Louis estalló cuando puso su propia camisa sobre la cabeza del hombre. A Harry todavía no le gustaba la cantidad de piel expuesta, incluso cuando la camisa de algodón negra cayó todo el camino hasta las rodillas de Louis. 

―¿Por qué tus ojos cambian de color? 

La cabeza de Harry se levantó rápido. Miró a Louis y no sabía qué decir, o incluso si debía decir algo. Había aprendido a lo largo de los años para guardar silencio acerca de su lobo. Pero si él planeaba mantener a Louis, quizás... 

―Eso es algo que tenemos que hablar, pero no aquí. 

Cada instinto protector de Harry había gritado para él, de tirar a Louis del recinto lo más rápido posible. Era todo lo que podía hacer para no agarrar al hombre en sus brazos y correr hacia el coche. Louis se quedó pensativo por un momento antes de asentir poco a poco con la cabeza una vez. 

―Está bien, pero yo quiero una explicación en algún momento. 

Harry sonrió. 

―Te lo prometo, pequeño diablillo. 

Los ojos de Louis se nublaron. 

―Mi nombre no es diablillo. 

La sonrisa creció en Harry. 

―Oh, sí, lo es. 

Louis puso su pie en el suelo. 

―No, no, y tú... tú gran galoot*

_(*. **Galoot **― idiota que no tiene idea de lo que está haciendo, y alguien que se mueve (física, mental, a veces) durante una relación)_

Diversión se derramaba de los labios de Harry. 

―Pequeño diablillo lindo. 

―Ahora, mira... tú ―las pestañas largas y oscuras de Louis barrieron sus mejillas mientras parpadeaba. ―¿Bonito? 

―Como si tú no supieras cómo eres de lindo. 

Un rubor llenó el rostro de Louis. 

―Bueno, sí, pero es bueno oírlo de vez en cuando. 

Harry enganchó la mano alrededor del cuello del Louis, tirando del hombre para él. 

―Creo que eres increíble y yo no tengo ningún problema diciendo lo que tú eres todos los días. 

―¿Sí? ― Louis suspiró mientras miraba para él. 

La diferencia de altura entre ambos era descaradamente y evidente cuando fueron presionados juntos como si fueran uno. La cabeza de Louis llegaba a la mitad del pecho de Harry. Si él quería descansar su barbilla en la parte superior de la cabeza de Louis, tendría que inclinarse. 

Por otro lado... Harry fácilmente atrapaba a Louis en sus brazos, sosteniendo al hombre apretado contra su pecho. Louis pesaba casi nada. Harry levantaba más peso que el hombre en sus brazos. 

―¿Has comido? 

La mandíbula de Louis cayó.

―Comí. ―Él frunció las cejas sobre los ojos. ―Yo solo no como toda la carne como tú y... y... ―La mano de Louis hizo un gesto hacia la otra sección del hangar.― Tú y esa monstruosidad del otro lado. 

Harry golpeó en el culo de Louis. 

―Hay que ser agradable, pequeño diablo. 

―Estoy siendo bueno. ―La seriedad en los ojos de Louis le dijo que estaba, lo que hizo a Harry preguntarse como él era cuando no estaba siendo amable. 

Cuando Louis bostezó y luego se acurrucó en el, Harry lo apretó en sus brazos. Él llevó a su paquete precioso de vuelta a la otra sección con la intención de llevar a Louis de vuelta al compuesto donde el hombre podía descansar... y tal vez comer algo. La necesidad de proteger y cuidar a Louis era abrumadora, y Harry no entendía exactamente por qué. 

Brooklyn estaba ahí cuando se dio la vuelta en la esquina, recostado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados. La expresión del hombre era sobria, enojado. Harry paró, apretando su poder sobre Louis. 

―¿Hay algún problema? 

Las fosas nasales de Brooklyn quemaron cuando otro lobo respiró hondo. 

―Huele a ti... ―Sus labios se curvaron hacia atrás. ― Y a sexo. 

Harry inclinó la cabeza. 

―Bien... 

Los ojos de Brooklyn rodaron cuando el hombre grande suspiró. 

―¿Podemos ir ahora? 

Harry miró al hombre atado a la silla. Estaba despierto y mirando a Harry. La tela en la boca le impedía hablar. 

―Se trata de Michael Barrett ―dijo Harry. 

La cabeza de Brooklyn giró alrededor cuando él se alejó de la pared. 

―¿No era con este hombre que tenías una entrevista de trabajo? 

―Sí. Yo estoy pensando que no conseguí el trabajo. 

―Estoy pensando que tal vez lo conseguiste. ―Brooklyn se acercó para estar delante del hombre, su postura rígida. ―Tú me dijiste que él estaba buscando un poco de ayuda extra en su cuarto. 

Los ojos de Barrett se estrecharon. 

―Él debe haberme seguido después de la entrevista ―dijo Harry. ― Es la única manera de que pudiera saber sobre Louis. ―Claro, Harry había visto a Louis en dos ocasiones distintas, pero sólo una de ellos había sido en público. Eso dudaba seriamente que Barrett lo siguiera para la casa de Louis ―principalmente porque el tipo no había estado armado con balas de plata. 

―¿Qué quieres que haga con él? ―Pidió Brooklyn. 

―Déjalo ―Harry, dijo cuando fue a la puerta. ―Vamos a llamar a la policía una vez que estemos fuera de aquí y repórtalo. 

―Si lo dejamos atado a una silla ―Brooklyn señaló ―la policía pensará que él es la víctima. 

Harry apretó la mandíbula con agitación. 

―Bueno. Una vez que tenga a Louis fuera, afloja las cuerdas para que pueda eventualmente, ser libre, pero no mucho. Yo no quiero que sea libre hasta que estemos lejos. 

―¿No crees que este individuo será capaz de encontrarnos? ―Brooklyn se burló cuando asintió para Barrett. ―Tú fuiste a una entrevista de trabajo con él. 

―Oh por favor. ―Harry envió a su segundo en comando una mirada profunda. ―¿De verdad crees que le di mi verdadero nombre o la dirección? 

Brooklyn parpadeó. 

―Está bien, te veré en el coche. 

Harry comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta cuando el bajo silbido de Brooklyn llamó su atención. Se volvió hacia el chico. 

―¿Qué? 

Brooklyn asintió a Louis. 

―Él realmente fue muy bien trabajado. ¿Va a estar bien? 

―Sí. ―Harry frunció el ceño mientras miraba al rostro hinchado y amoratado de Louis. ―Estará bien. 

Harry se sentía como un idiota por no prestar atención a las lesiones de Louis previamente. Había estado tan eclipsado por su lujuria que él aún no había reconocido que Louis fue lesionando antes de tener sexo con él en la pared. 

Él debería ser fusilado. 

Harry se volvió sin decir palabra y sacó a Louis fuera del matadero. Jackson y Denver estaban esperando dentro de los vehículos. Jackson levantó una ceja, pero no dijo nada mientras abría la puerta de atrás de la camioneta. Harry corrió y acunó a Louis en su regazo. 

Cuando Denver apareció en la puerta abierta, con una manta en la mano, Harry asintió en agradecimiento y tomó la manta, colgándola en el cuerpo casi desnudo de Louis. No tenía ni idea porque hizo lo que hizo después, pero antes de que pudiera ser cuestionado, Harry se inclinó y comenzó a lamer todos los moretones en la cara lastimada de Louis. 

Para el momento en que él se echó hacia atrás, había lamido cada centímetro del rostro de Louis. Su lobo parecía satisfecho. Harry lo sintió acurrucarse dentro de él y relajarse. 

Los ojos de Louis aún estaban cerrados, y Harry estaba seguro de que el hombre se había quedado dormido. Él lo levantó un poco más cerca y se frotó la cara en la parte superior de la cabeza de Louis. Si lo que Brooklyn decía era verdad, estaba más que probablemente frotando su olor en Louis, y eso parecía simplemente lo que había que hacer. 

Había una conexión entre ellos que Harry nunca sintió por otro ser vivo, ni siquiera por su familia humana. El pensamiento de dejar a Louis fuera de sus brazos, lo tenía apretando los dientes hasta el límite. El pelo en los brazos se levantó cuando un gruñido retumbó en protesta dentro de su pecho. 

La ira de Harry desapareció como nunca antes, cuando Louis levantó la nariz y la enterró en el cuello de Harry, oliendo antes de lamer un poco y luego poner la cabeza contra el pecho de Harry. Su mano se levantó para acariciar suavemente el pecho de Harry como si tratara de calmarlo. 

Él no abrió los ojos. 

Harry dejó escapar una risita cuando se dio cuenta del pequeño pedo que el hombre se había escapado. Empezó a frotar la espalda de Louis. Cuando eso no le dio la conexión que parecía necesitar, Harry deslizó su mano por debajo de la manta, y entonces bajo la camisa que llevaba Louis, reanudando el roce por la espalda de Louis, piel con piel. 

Un gemido se elevó de Louis cuando la mano de Harry se resbaló en la curva suave justo por encima de su culo, haciendo al hombrecillo somnoliento contorsionarse en su sueño más cerca.

Harry observó el rostro de Louis mientras movía su mano abajo y acarició suavemente sobre la nalga redondeada del hombre. El gemido de Louis creció cuando el movía sus piernas, frotándose del otro lado antes de que el levantase una pierna para arriba y presionarla contra el costado de Harry. La otra la extendió sobre el asiento de vinilo. La cabeza se de Louis se frotó contra la de Harry. Su culo empujó para fuera como si buscara otra caricia. 

Harry fue muy feliz para facilitar esto. El deslizó la mano sobre el culo de Louis, moviéndose hacia abajo hasta que sus dedos rozaron las bolas del hombre. Louis gimió y se retorció de nuevo, empujando su culo aún más. 

Harry tragó en seco antes de deslizar la punta de sus dedos sobre la piel tensa detrás de las bolas de Louis después de vuelta para la entrada que le había traído tanto placer hace menos de quince minutos. 

Dos dedos se deslizaron sin esfuerzo a través del anillo de músculos tensos de Louis. 

Louis lloriqueó, su cuerpo se quedó rígido. Harry sintió algo así como orgullo hinchándose en su pecho mientras metió sus dedos profundamente y observó a Louis romperse en sus brazos. Louis sacó la pierna para arriba aún más cuando empezó a empujarse contra los dedos de Harry, empalándose a sí mismo. 

Harry estiró sus dedos antes de añadir un tercero. Sus movimientos se volvieron frenéticos cuando Louis gritó. Entrando dentro y fuera del culo de Louis tan rápido como pudo, empujando tan profundo como su gran mano le permitía. 

Los ojos de Louis se abrieron, fijándolo con una necesidad ardiente que hizo el pene de Harry crecer en sus pantalones. Él gimió mientras apretaba hasta que dolía. El tenía que sacar los dedos del culo de Louis y alcanzar entre ellos hasta ajustarse o eventualmente terminar con una polla quebrada. 

Cuando Louis se sentó y pasó la pierna por encima del regazo de Harry, Harry, dijo _al infierno con eso_ y abrió la cremallera de sus pantalones. Louis estaba sobre él antes de que pudiera llevarlos hasta el final, agarrando su polla y poniendo la cabeza en su interior. 

Harry se congeló cuando Louis se metió de un movimiento. Nunca en su vida había encontrado a alguien que deseaba tanto al sexo. Era como si Louis implosionaría si no obtuvo la polla de Harry en su culo. Harry sabía que él era bueno en la cama, pero no creía que él era tan bueno. 

¿Tal vez se había equivocado? 

―Necesito ―Louis jadeó mientras agarraba el borde de la camisa que Harry había puesto en él y la tiró por encima de la cabeza. Una vez que Louis estaba desnudo, cogió las manos de Harry y las llevó a su pecho. Nunca negándose a una invitación, Harry pellizcó los pezones de Louis entre los dedos, tirando con fuerza. 

Su mandíbula cayó cuando Louis gritó y disfrutó por todo su pecho, semen disparando de la punta de su pene. Dulce misericordia, el tipo era deslumbrante. 

Arrasado con un deseo abrumador, Harry gruñó. Él agarró las caderas de Louis y se metió en el hombre. El cuerpo de Harry estaba resbaladizo del sudor mientras conducía su pene más duro, más profundo, saboreando cada delicioso gemido que escapó de los labios de Louis. Harry sacudió sus caderas, el canal sedoso de Louis, apretado y caliente alrededor de su pene que él era apenas capaz de asegurar su control. Los músculos lo agarraron como un suave, puño de terciopelo, Louis se echó hacia atrás, tomando la polla de Harry más profundo. El gruñido de Harry vibró en su pecho al respirar con fuerza, su cuerpo moviéndose poderosamente, dirigiendo su eje en el dulce calor. 

Se deslizó casi libre del cuerpo de Louis, apretando los dientes juntos, el sudor creció más grueso mientras se deslizaba de vuelta en la profundidad una vez más. Los músculos de Louis apretaron, caliente, ordeñando la erección de Harry, su cordura y su control. 

La combinación del trasero de Louis alrededor de su pene y el aroma del orgasmo del hombre envió a Harry a caer hacia adelante, su clímax estalló cuando aulló. Sus caderas se sacudieron contra Louis cuando su polla se hinchó, bloqueándolo en su lugar hasta que apenas podía moverse. 

El dolor en sus encías se intensificó, casi a una picazón insoportable. Harry acercó a Louis más cerca, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Louis, pellizcando la piel sensible con sus afilados dientes. Lamió un largo camino desde la clavícula de Louis para la piel suave de su garganta, y entonces él hundió sus colmillos, atrayendo el dulce néctar de Louis. 

En algún lugar en la distancia, Harry oyó un ruido. Y no le importaba. 

―Dulce Infierno, tú lo mordiste.

💄

Louis levantó la cabeza lo más que pudo con los dientes de Harry enterrados en su garganta y miró al hombre agresor en la puerta. Levantó el dedo medio, contando al hombre lo que pensaba de su intervención prematura. 

Cuando Harry trató de levantar la cabeza, Louis envolvió una mano alrededor de la parte posterior de su cuello y lo mantuvo allí.

Se negó a dar a su sentimiento fluctuante un segundo a menos de que tuviera que hacerlo. Se sentía completo, querido, necesitado. No sabía si eso venía del sexo fabuloso, la mordida, o la cosa hinchada que parecía suceder cuando disfrutaba Harry, o incluso la necesidad obsesiva que parecía tener de estar con Harry. Sólo sabía que no quería que terminara. 

El gruñido retumbó en el pecho de Harry, vibró directo a través de Louis, recordándole que los colmillos del hombre aun estaban hundidos en su garganta. 

―Vete ―Louis ordenó cuando el otro hombre continuó permaneciendo allí. No quería que el mundo se entrometiese. 

―Vaya, Harry ―Brooklyn gruñó. ―Mierda, saca tus dientes fuera de su garganta. Tú sabes que no se puede morder a los seres humanos. 

Louis hizo un guiño al hombre antes de levantar lentamente una ceja. 

―¿Los seres humanos? 

_¿Qué diablos significa eso?_

Brooklyn miró a Louis, por un momento, y luego miró para Harry de nuevo. 

―En serio, Harry, tienes que dejar de morderlo. 

―El infierno tiene ―Louis protestó. 

Le gustaba la mordedura. 

Los ojos de Brooklyn rodaron, lo que era una mirada interesante en un hombre calvo de su tamaño. 

―No se nos permite morder ―dijo él con una gravedad simulada. 

―¿Quien dijo? 

Brooklyn señaló al hombre envuelto alrededor de Louis. 

―Él. 

_Bien, maldita sea. _

― Me parece que a él le gusta morder tanto como a mí.

Brooklyn se cruzó de brazos. 

―¿Y qué sabes de eso? ―Preguntó él cuando su voz se endureció brutalmente. ―Eres sólo un ser humano. 

―Querido ―Louis resopló ―Yo no soy cualquier cosa. 

Harry rió alrededor de la piel que él tenía en su boca. 

Louis sonrió cuando los colmillos del hombre se retiraron, y gimió cuando Harry lamió la marca de la mordedura, su cuerpo tratando desesperadamente de despertarse de nuevo. Se dio cuenta de que el pene de Harry ya no estaba hinchado dentro de él también, y quería gritar en señal de protesta. 

―Harry. 

Los ojos verdes se levantaron y se encontraron con suyos. Louis extendió la mano y tocó la piel alrededor del borde del ojo de Harry, una vez más fascinado. 

―¿Cómo lo haces? ―Él susurró. Aquellos ojos expresivos estaban negros hace pocos momentos. 

―Yo no soy humano. 

―Sí. ―Louis lanzó a Brooklyn una mirada dura. ―Estoy empezando a entender eso. ―Cuando volvió a mirar para Harry, los ojos verdes del hombre se habían convertido encapuchados, templados. ―¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo? 

―Soy un hombre lobo. 

Louis se quedó mirando, esperando que Harry le diga el resto de la broma. Cuando el hombre se limitó a seguir mirándolo, Louis miró para Brooklyn. 

Seguramente él no creía. 

No. 

Tenía la misma mirada fija en los ojos. 

―Hablas en serio ―dijo Louis cuando él se volvió de nuevo. ―De verdad crees que eres un hombre lobo. 

―Soy un hombre lobo. 

Era realmente muy malo que un hombre tan lindo como este, sea enfermo. 

―Querido. ―Louis sonrió con indulgencia cuando el dio una palmadita en el rostro de Harry. ―Los hombres lobo son mitos creados a partir de leyendas y supersticiones, y las mentes creativas de los escritores y directores de Hollywood en exceso. 

Los ojos de Harry se oscurecieron peligrosamente. Él llevó la mano para arriba. Desde un guiño a otro lado, la mano que había traído tanto placer a Louis se convirtió en grande y peluda, tan letal que Louis se atragantó. Garras afiladas negras se extendieron para fuera de las puntas de los dedos de Harry. 

Louis se humedeció los labios, nervioso, ansioso, a punto de un ataque de pánico total. Extendió la mano y tocó tímidamente en el final de una garra, tirando del dedo rápidamente hacia atrás. 

―Wow, eso es... eso es realmente fuerte. 

Su respiración tartamudeó cuando Harry arrastró la mano con la garra por el lado de su cuello hasta la base de su cuello, donde el pulso latía irregularmente. Los dedos de Harry se establecieron alrededor de su garganta, con la mano caliente en la piel de Louis. 

―Nunca te haré daño, Louis. ―El tono de Harry era solemne. ―Yo...yo no puedo. 

Louis dejó escapar un aliento que él no sabía que estaba manteniendo. Cuando los ojos de Harry comenzaron a oscurecerse y su mano a apretar, Louis pulso la respiración de vuelta. 

―Harry. 

―No creo que puedas dejarme, Louis. ―Louis se estremeció ante la emoción cruda de puro ardor en los ojos de Harry mientras que frotaba el pulgar sobre la piel suave del cuello de Louis.―Lo siento. Desearía poder dejarte ir, pero yo no puedo. 

Algo se quebró dentro de Louis, robando cualquier resistencia que podría tener con las palabras posesivas de Harry. La necesidad de aferrarse a las palabras de Harry era nada en comparación con la desesperación en sus ojos. 

Louis envolvió su mano alrededor de la parte posterior del cuello de Harry y se inclinó para reclamar sus labios en un beso. Trazó la plenitud suave de los labios de Harry con la lengua. Acariciando sus labios con persuasión tentadora, hasta que Harry se abrió a él, y luego la lengua de Louis se zambulló y exploró. 

Quería transmitir lo que sentía, excepto que él no se entendía a sí mismo. La historia de Harry era extraña, y Louis todavía no podía negar que podría ser verdad, no después de lo que había presenciado. No después de lo que él sentía en las manos de este hombre. 

Louis a regañadientes, sacó lentamente los labios lejos, y se echó hacia atrás. Se lamió los labios, saboreando el sabor del hombre fuerte mirando tan atentamente para él. Lo sabía, a pesar del deseo que atraviesa su cuerpo de sólo estar cerca de Harry, tenía que permitir que la realidad entrase en su pequeño mundo de fantasía. 

Cuando extendió la mano a la camisa que estaba usando, Harry se aferró a él y empezó a tirar de ella sobre su cabeza. 

―Suena interesante, hombre. ¿Qué significa eso? 

Louis miró a Brooklyn, confundido. 

―¿Qué quieres decir? 

Brooklyn hizo un gesto con la mano para la espalda de Louis. 

―El tatuaje que va abajo en la espalda. 

Louis volvió la cabeza y trató de mirar a su espalda. 

―¿Un tatuaje? ―Se volvió hacia un lado y luego al otro, tratando de ver lo que estaba mirando Brooklyn. ― Yo no tengo un tatuaje. 

Él no tenía. 

―Amigo, tienes tres puntos negros en la parte superior de la columna vertebral. 

Louis conectó su mano en la parte superior del cuello. 

―¿Dónde? 

Louis gritó cuando Harry lo cogió y le dio la vuelta. Él trató de agarrar la manta y tirar sobre su virilidad desnuda. 

―No, él tiene razón, Louis. ―Louis se estremeció cuando los dedos de Harry trazaron sobre la parte superior de su columna vertebral. ―Tú tienes tres pequeñas manchas redondas aquí mismo en la columna vertebral. Y parece que el cuarto punto empieza a aparecer. 

―¿Como una erupción? ―Louis jadeó cuando puro pánico brilló en la superficie. Él no se vería bien con una erupción en la piel. 

―No, estos son puntos negros perfectamente redondos, del tamaño de mi uña. 

―Bueno, quítalos. Louis puso rígida la espalda cuando Harry frotó la piel en la parte superior de la columna vertebral. 

―No están saliendo, Louis. 

―¿Podría ese hombre haberme hecho algo a mí? ―Conociendo su suerte, ese idiota debe haber tirado algo de su culo que lo mataría o convertirlo en un lunático delirante... oh espera. Ya podría estar allí. 

―¿Barrett? ―Preguntó Harry. 

―Sí. ―Louis no había sido consciente todo el tiempo que el hombre lo mantuvo. Era una posibilidad muy real de que Barrett podría haber hecho algo con él. El consuelo de Louis fue que todavía estaba vestido cuando se despertó. 

Estaba seguro de que el interés de Barrett no era sexual. En realidad, él no creía que Barrett estaba interesado en él del todo. Parecía estar obsesionado con Harry. 

Louis entendía completamente. 

―Esto no se ve como erupciones, Louis. Esos realmente se ven como tatuajes. 

―Te lo estoy diciendo, no tengo tatuajes. 

―¿Es que duelen? ―Preguntó Harry. 

Louis sacudió la cabeza. 

―No pero... 

―Vamos a mantener un ojo sobre ellos, Louis. Si empiezan a picar o dolor o cualquier cosa, me lo dices, ¿de acuerdo? ―Louis resopló cuando Harry lo levantó y lo puso a un lado. Se sentía como una muñeca de trapo. Harry agarró la barbilla, inclinándola hacia él. ― ¿Ok? 

―_Biennnnnn_. 

Harry se rió cuando terminó ayudando a Louis para tirar la camisa y luego puso la manta alrededor de él. Y se negó a permitir que Louis dejase su regazo. Louis finalmente renunció a tratar de moverse y se apoyó en él. 

―Tenemos que ir, Harry ―dijo Brooklyn. ―Estuvimos aquí suficiente tiempo. Barrett se dará a conocer pronto, y yo preferiría no estar aquí cuando suceda. 

Harry asintió. 

―Llévanos al compuesto. 

Brooklyn gruñó y luego cerró la puerta. 

Poco después, se subió en el asiento delantero y arrancó el coche. Louis no reconoció al hombre que estaba sentado en el asiento del pasajero del frente, y de momento, él no estaba seguro de que importaba. 

El mundo que él conocía estaba empezando a desmoronarse. 

Louis miró a Harry. 

―¿Un hombre lobo? 

―Me temo que sí, mi ángel. 

―¿Tengo que... que ponerte un collar anti pulgas o algo como eso? 

Harry rompió en carcajadas. 

―No, pero yo podría intentarlo utilizar como un juguete. 

―He estado allí, he hecho eso. ―Harry tiró de él hacia arriba y pasó la lengua por la mordedura en el cuello de Louis. Louis se estremeció cuando su polla dio un valiente esfuerzo por endurecerse de nuevo. 

―Ok, ok, juguete de perro. 

Louis no creía que iba a sobrevivir. 

El viaje de vuelta para lo que quiera que sea el compuesto, le tomó más tiempo de lo que Louis había pensado que sería. No sólo era un lugar fuera de la ciudad, sino estaba en el borde del desierto en un área industrial que había sido abandonada hace más de una década. 

Sólo los valientes o verdaderamente locos actualmente vivían en el área. Louis ni siquiera caminaba por el barrio en ruinas en el medio del día. Simplemente no era seguro. 

―¿Este es el lugar donde vives? ―Preguntó Louis cuando el coche aminoró la marcha y se detuvo frente a una puerta de metal de gran tamaño. El hombre en el asiento del pasajero se bajó y corrió para desbloquear y abrir la puerta. Esperó hasta que el coche había pasado por la puerta antes de cerrarla de nuevo. 

Una vez que el hombre estaba de vuelta en el coche, ellos empezaron por un largo camino. El denso bosque de árboles alineados a ambos lados de la carretera, así que no había mucho que ver, además de bosques y matorrales. Louis pensó que podría haber siquiera visto un ciervo o dos, pero se movieron antes de que pudiera estar seguro. 

Cuando el bosque se abrió de repente, los ojos de Louis se sintieron atraídos por la estructura de ladrillo de lejos. 

―¿Qué lugar es este? 

―¿Solía ser un hogar para los ricos y famosos locos ―Dijo el hombre del asiento del pasajero. ―Está embrujada. 

Su rostro era tan grave, que la piel de Louis se encogió. Tragó saliva con miedo. 

―¿En serio? 

―Claro. ―El hombre movió las cejas hacia arriba y hacia abajo. ―Oímos gritos en cada luna llena. 

Los labios de Louis se apretaron cuando Harry, Brooklyn, y el hombre en el asiento del pasajero estallaron en risas. 

―Ya sabes, querido, irritarme, no está en tu mejor interés. Tengo la tendencia de guardar rencor y yo tengo la paciencia de un santo. Puedo esperar una eternidad para obtener mi venganza. 

El hombre se echó a reír, diversión bailando en sus ojos. 

―Como si yo tuviera miedo de ti ― el hombre se burló. ― Yo soy un shifter lobo, miel. Soy más fuerte, más rápido y más cruel. Tú no tienes una oportunidad en el infierno de golpearme. 

Louis levantó una ceja y solo se limitó a mirar al hombre hasta que la sonrisa lentamente cayó de su rostro. Sonrió cuando el hombre se volvió hacia el frente del coche. 

Su punto se había hecho. Él podría ser el humilde humano en el coche, pero él tenía sus propios poderes. 

Era un dolor en el culo constatado.

💄

Harry no pudo mantener lejos sus ojos de Louis cuando él lo llevó dentro del enorme complejo que se convirtió en su casa. No había mucho que ver. Mientras que el edificio era esencialmente sólido, había grandes secciones que necesitaban trabajarse. 

―No hay mucho que ver ―dijo rápidamente cuando Louis empezó a mirar a su alrededor con una expresión curiosa. ―Estamos trabajando en ello, poco a poco, y por el momento hemos terminado... 

―¿Tenemos nuestra propia habitación? 

Harry asintió, con la garganta obstruida por la emoción cuando Louis usó la palabra nuestra. 

―Tenemos toda una serie entera arriba. Los chicos y yo derrumbamos algunas paredes e hicimos todos nuestros cuartos mucho más grandes. 

Louis sonrió. 

―Excelente. 

―¿Quieres ver? 

―Me gustaría mucho, pero tengo que conseguir algo de comer primero. ―Louis apretó su mano sobre el estómago. ―No he comido desde que el tipo me secuestró. Estoy muriéndome de hambre. 

―Sí, por supuesto. ―Harry puso su mano sobre la parte inferior de la espalda de Louis. Se sentía como un tonto. Él debería haber pensado en las necesidades de Louis antes de las suyas ―Nuestra cocina no es mucho todavía, pero es limpia y todo funciona. 

―Siempre y cuando no esperes comida gourmet ―Brooklyn dijo, mientras caminaba junto a ellos. Jackson y Denver les siguieron. ―Ninguno de nosotros puede cocinar. 

―Podemos cocinar ―Jackson insistió. 

Harry puso los ojos. 

―Microondas no es cocinar. No importa lo que la caja dice. 

―Es lo que tú dices ―dijo Jackson. 

―¿Quién es usted? ― Le preguntó Louis, recordándoles a Harry que no todo el mundo había sido presentado a Louis. 

―Jackson. 

Louis miró al hombre. 

―Jackson... ¿Mississippi? 

Harry hinchó el pecho cuando su mandíbula se le quedó boquiabierta. Él sabía que Louis era inteligente. El hombre estaba demostrando eso a la izquierda y la derecha. Nadie nunca había hecho la conexión entre sus nombres y de dónde ellos eran, y Louis ni siquiera sabía la historia completa. 

―Elegimos nuestros nombres por las ciudades donde estábamos cuando cambiamos. 

―¿Cambiaron? ―La sangre desapareció del rostro de Louis. ―¿Cambiaron cómo? 

―Cariño, no nacimos así ―explicó Harry. ―Todos éramos humanos al nacer y luego fuimos mordidos y cambiamos. Por eso Brooklyn estaba tan molesto cuando te mordí. Es una regla que tratamos de vivir, nunca morder a un humano. No queremos hacer que alguien viva con la maldición que nos... ― Harry de repente se dio cuenta de que había hecho exactamente lo que estaba tratando de explicar a Louis. Su corazón se hundió. ―Oh cariño, lo siento. 

La cabeza de Louis se inclinó, su curiosidad viva en sus ojos azules. 

―¿Por qué? 

Los ojos de Harry se desviaron hacia la marca de mordedura visible justo en el borde de la camisa que llevaba Louis. 

―Yo te mordí, Louis. 

―Sí, yo estaba allí para eso. 

Harry no pensó que Louis estaba conectando los puntos. 

―Louis, soy un hombre lobo. Te mordí. 

―_Ciertoooooooooo. _

―Hombre. ―Brooklyn rió. ―Te vas a convertir en cerca de tres semanas. 

―Yo no voy a convertirme en nada. 

―Bebé, así es como funciona. 

Suaves ojos azules rodaron. 

―¿Harry, hace cuánto tiempo hemos tenido relaciones sexuales por primera vez? 

―No lo sé exactamente, hace un par de semanas. 

Harry estaba empezando a sentirse realmente confundido. ¿Dónde Louis exactamente iba con esto? 

―La primera vez que tuvimos sexo fue exactamente hace tres semanas, esta noche. Me mordiste entonces, también. Ahora, si no me equivoco, y ellos de repente no han cambiado la forma de cómo funciona el calendario, la luna llena fue hace una semana. 

Una vez más, con la boca abierta. 

―Si lo que tú dices es cierto, debería haberme vuelto peludo, excepto que no lo estoy. 

―Esto todavía puede suceder ―insistió Brooklyn. 

Los brazos cruzados de Louis, su cara volviéndose rebelde. 

―Yo no doy baño anti pulgas a nadie. 

Harry bajó la cabeza para ocultar que sus labios se estiraron. Su Louis era una cabeza caliente. Iba colocar el compuesto en su oído. 

― Fui mordido en Harry*, Tennessee, hace diez años, Louis. Antes de eso, lo único que sabía acerca de los hombres lobo es lo que vi en las películas. Y lo que he aprendido desde entonces fue de la experiencia personal y conjeturas. ―Se encogió de hombros. ―Estamos asumiendo aquí, querido. 

_(*. En el original, el nombre del protagonista adaptado a Harry, es **Memphis**, una ciudad situada en la esquina suroeste del estado de Tennessee, en Estados Unidos. Es también sede del Condado de Shelby. Por lo que el nombre original tiene más sentido en el libro original que en la adaptación)_

Harry estaba tratando de explicar la realidad de la situación para Louis. Él nunca esperó que el hombre levantase la mano y le dio una palmadita en la cara. 

―Yo creo que es hora de que tú dejes de adivinar, ¿no? 

―Louis, no conozco ninguna manera de hacer eso ―explicó Harry. ―Cada uno de nosotros tenía una experiencia diferente, pero era básicamente lo mismo. Fuimos atacados. Cuando nos despertamos, éramos diferentes y hemos sido diferentes desde entonces. No había nadie allí para explicar todo esto a nosotros. Nosotros estamos, básicamente, agarrándonos a pajas aquí. 

La sonrisa de Louis estaba confundida, y tal vez sólo un poco fuera de lugar, dadas las circunstancias. Harry comenzó a sentirse un poco ofendido. ¿Tal vez Louis no entendía el significado de su situación? 

―Louis... 

―Pregúntame qué hago yo para ganarme la vida. 

Harry parpadeó. 

―Louis, ¿qué haces para ganarte la vida? 

―Yo soy un asistente y coordinador ejecutivo de eventos para el director del museo de la ciudad. No sólo es mi trabajo asegurarme de que su vida va bien, sino que estoy capacitado para planificar e implementar reuniones sociales que implican un gran número de personas. 

Esta vez, Harry sabía que él no era el único que no estaba conectando los puntos. 

―No entiendo. 

―Es mi trabajo asegurarme de que mi jefe tiene todo lo necesario para dirigir el museo. Contesto el teléfono, archivos de trámites, datos de investigación, y hago una correlación de información. 

―¿Cómo es que eso nos ayuda? ―Brooklyn preguntó con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro. 

―En mi posición como asistente ejecutivo, creo que mi jefe necesita de información para cualquier proyecto que actualmente está trabajando, y porque él es el director del museo, son por lo general datos obsoletos o poco claros que tienen cientos de años de edad. Te garantizo que él tiene todos los datos que puedo encontrar a su alcance, de manera que él pueda comprender y utilizar para hacer su trabajo. ―La sonrisa de Louis estaba contenta como si encontrara algo muy divertido. ―Lo que significa que, muchachos, estoy capacitado para encontrar información, no importa lo extraño o difícil que sea encontrarla. 

_Bingo. _

Harry sonrió, de repente entendiendo donde Louis quería llegar. 

―Tú puedes tener lo que sabemos ahora y utilizarlo para encontrar más información.

Louis asintió con entusiasmo. 

―Yo también puedo ponerlo en una base de datos utilizable para que podamos consultarlo cuando surgen nuevas situaciones. Finalmente podemos incluso tener una pista. 

―¿Y el evento de coordinación? ―Preguntó Brooklyn. ―¿Cómo nos ayuda? 

―Oh querido. ―Louis rió. ―Eso sólo significa que yo sé cómo hacer una fiesta. 

Harry sonrió cuando pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Louis. Su amante era el mejor. 

―Vamos, pequeño diablillo. Vamos a conseguir algo de comer. 

La mirada de Louis estaba curiosa, en cuanto ellos caminaron en dirección a la cocina, que estaba en un ala por sí mismo en el medio del enorme edificio. Harry se estremeció ante lo que él sabía que Louis estaba viendo, pero el hombre debería haber visto antes de mudarse. Degradación siquiera empezaba a describirlo. El lugar era un caos absoluto. 

―Oh ―.Louis parpadeó mientras caminaba por la cocina del tamaño industrial. ―Esta es enorme. 

―Bueno, es una cocina confortable. 

―Sí, pero se puede cocinar para un ejército aquí. ―Los ojos de Louis se abrieron mientras ellos se movían sobre Harry y luego a los grandes hombres que se arrastraban detrás de ellos. ―O para algunos chicos realmente grandes. 

Harry se rió. 

―Tú deberías haber visto este lugar antes de que nosotros lo limpiáramos. Habría puesto tus pelos de punta. 

Louis levantó una ceja cuidada. 

―No me digas. 

―Bueno... ―Harry se encogió de hombros. ―¿Qué te gustaría de comer, pequeño diablo? 

―¿Tienes aceitunas?

Louis escondió su sonrisa mientras se deslizaba otro completo bocado de puré de patatas, salsa de pimiento y aceitunas en su boca. Harry estaba mirando su plato como si estaba a punto de perder su almuerzo. Él sostenía un tenedor lleno para el hombre. 

―¿Quieres? 

―¡Dios, no! ―El labio de Harry se curvó de disgusto. ―¿Cómo puedes comer esa basura? 

Louis se encogió de hombros. 

―Sabe mejor con helado, pero... ― Patatas servirían. Louis masticaba el último bocado, y luego, raspó el plato. Si él no pensaría que se vería como un completo ridículo, lamería el plato. Y estaba realmente sabroso. 

Louis se reclinó en su silla, frotándose la barriga llena. Le llevó un momento para notar el silencio que venía de todos, apenas mirando para él. 

―¿Lo que fue? 

Harry fue el primero en hablar. 

―¿De verdad te gustan las aceitunas, salsa picante y puré? 

―A mí no me gustaban. De hecho, por lo general no me gusta la salsa picante, pero se veía bien.― Y fue fenomenal. ―Divertido, Zayn tuvo la misma reacción que tú. 

―¿Zayn? 

Louis lentamente volvió la mirada para Harry con el gruñido en la voz del hombre. 

―¿Acabas de gruñirme? 

Con 1,80 metros y unos buenos kilogramos de masa muscular no ponía miedo en Louis cuando estaba enojado. Y este conocimiento se acomodó lentamente cuando se hizo evidente en los ojos amplios de Harry. 

―No ―Harry movió la cabeza rápidamente. ―Yo, era apenas una especie de querer saber quién es Zayn. 

―Mi amigo. 

―Los amigos son buenos. ―Con los ojos aún abiertos, Harry asintió. ―¿Qué tan bueno es este amigo? 

Louis resopló suavemente. Se preguntó si Harry se dio cuenta de lo celoso que parecía, y luego él se dio cuenta de que a él realmente le encantaba el hecho de que Harry estaba celoso. 

―Digamos que nunca fue invitado a morderme. 

Harry cambió casi al instante, una sonrisa amplia apareció en sus labios mientras se acercaba. Louis se estremeció cuando el hombre se inclinó para acariciarle el cuello. 

―Yo soy el único que puede morderte. 

Louis se rió entre dientes. 

Sus ojos se abrieron, y él dio una palmada en su boca. Un sonido como que nunca debería haber salido de su boca. 

Cuando Harry levantó la cabeza y lo miró, Louis podría sentir su rostro enrojecer con el calor. 

―Así que yo voy a necesitar mi portátil y, caramba, un cambio de ropa. ―Cambiando de tema era perfectamente aceptable en este momento. Así que estaba deslizándose por debajo de la mesa, pero la camisa que Harry le había dado no cubría mucho. A Louis no le gustaba la idea de tener su culo desnudo presionado contra el suelo del azulejo frío. 

―¿Qué hay de malo en lo que llevas puesto ahora? ―Harry preguntó con una mirada perfectamente seria en cara. 

Los ojos del Louis se estrecharon con la sonrisa en la cara del hombre. Si él no necesitase de un cambio de ropa tan mal, le daría al hombre hermoso un pedazo de su mente. 

―Harry, tenemos que hablar de mi vida. 

―¿Qué pasa con ella, pequeño diablillo? ―Preguntó Harry cuando él tomó un pedazo de pan y empezó a rasgarlo en pequeñas piezas antes de ponerlos en la boca. 

―Vaya, no sé, ¿todo lo que he estado viviendo? ―Louis estaba a punto de rodar sus ojos para el brillo de terquedad que pudo ver cobrar vida en los ojos verdes de Harry. ―Tengo un trabajo y un apartamento y amigos. Demonios, tengo un compromiso con la peluquería en una semana. Si yo lo pierdo voy a parecer como si hubiera pegado mis dedos en un enchufe. 

Harry frunció el ceño mientras sus ojos recorrieron la cabeza de Louis. 

―Tu cabello se ve bien. Louis resopló. 

―Cómo lo sabes. Tú estás peludo una vez al mes. 

―En realidad ―dijo Brooklyn, ―podemos convertirnos en peludos siempre que queramos. Son sólo los tres días de la luna llena que no tenemos control sobre nuestro cambio. 

―¿En serio? 

Brooklyn asintió al igual que los demás hombres de la mesa grande. 

―¿Puedo ver? ―La curiosidad estaba viva y bien en Louis. 

―Esto no es un circo ―Brooklyn estalló cuando él se puso de pie ―y no cambiamos porque lo ordenen. Si quieres ver un truco de magia, ve a un espectáculo de magia de mierda. 

La mandíbula de Louis cayó al suelo, observando cuando el gran hombre volaba fuera del comedor. Él sabía que había enfurecido al hombre. Simplemente no entendía cómo. La información era poder. Cuanto más sabía, mejor las posibilidades de descubrir más información. 

Y... él podría haber querido ver un cambio real de hombre lobo. 

―Bien ―.Louis juntó las manos y miró por debajo de la mesa para los otros hombres todavía sentados allí. ―Yo creo que preguntar si andan en comando sería de mal gusto. 

Los labios de Harry se contrajeron. 

―Diablillo. 

―Bola de pelos ―dijo Louis de vuelta. 

―¿Vas a dejar que te hable así? ―Jackson tiró. 

Los ojos de Harry nunca dejaron a Louis. 

―Sí, lo haré. 

Louis quería dar la vuelta y mostrar la lengua a Jackson, pero teniendo en cuenta lo enfadado que Brooklyn había estado a partir de una pregunta simple y con el pleno conocimiento de que él estaba realmente delante de los hombres que podían convertirse en hombres lobo, no se atrevió. Parecía un poco más seguro. 

―Entonces, sobre mi portátil... 

―¿Esto es algo que realmente necesitas? 

―Me temo que sí, querido. ―Louis deseó poder haberlo dicho de otra manera simplemente por la apariencia abatida en el rostro de Harry. ―Mi portátil tiene todos los archivos y enlaces en él. Si voy a estar buscando información oscura, lo necesito.

―Jackson obtendrá todo lo que necesitas ―Harry respondió. 

Louis miró al hombre llamado Jackson. No estaba muy seguro de qué pensar de él. Excepto por algunos comentarios aquí y allá, Jackson era muy tranquilo. No habló mucho. Pero sus ojos observaban mucho. Louis tenía la sensación de que el hombre estaba tratando de entenderlo. 

_Buena suerte mi amigo_. 

―Si tienes un teléfono que pueda utilizar, llamaré a Zayn y... ― Louis se quedó sin aliento cuando de repente recordó que él había estado con Zayn cuando fue secuestrado. Su mejor amigo con seguridad debería estar quedándose loco ahora. Se volvió con los ojos muy abiertos para Harry. ―Yo necesito usar un teléfono. 

―Hay uno en mi oficina. 

Louis parpadeó. Seguramente él había entendido mal. 

―¿Tú no tienes un teléfono celular? 

Harry miró hacia otro lado. 

―No se puede pagar uno. 

Louis apretó los labios, él no quería decir nada para eso. Había visto la condición del edificio, junto con varias áreas que él podía decir que eran trabajadas. Era obvio que cada centavo guardado estaba siendo puesto para el lugar, pero ¿sin celular? 

¿Eso era mismo civilizado?

💄

Harry abrió los ojos rápidamente cuando escuchó el sonido inconfundible de alguien vomitando. Miró para el lado de la cama, donde Louis debía estar y lo encontró vacío. Harry, inmediatamente tiró de las mantas y rodó a un lado de la cama. 

Llegó a la puerta del baño con tres pasos rápidos. 

―Oh, ángel, ¿qué pasa? 

Los expresivos ojos azules parpadearon hacia él. 

―Pueden haber sido las aceitunas. ―Louis hizo una mueca, como si la bilis estuviese subiendo en la garganta. ― O la salsa picante. 

Harry tomó una toalla limpia y la humedeció con agua fría. 

Luego se agachó junto a Louis, lenta y suavemente, limpiando la cara pálida. 

―¿Tal vez debes quedarte con un simple puré de patatas en el futuro, eh? 

―¡Puré! ¡Oh Dios! 

Sintió a su estómago revolcarse cuando Louis se volvió y vomitó nuevo. Nunca era fácil quedarse cerca de alguien enfermo. 

Y fue aún peor cuando él no podía hacer nada para ayudar. Fue muy malo que no pudiera hacer nada al respecto. ¿De qué sirve ser un shifter grande y poderoso, si no podía evitar que un pequeño humano se enfermase? 

―¿Terminó? ―Preguntó cuando Louis se apoyó contra el borde de la bañera. 

―Eso creo. ―Susurró Louis. 

Harry extendió la mano apretando la descarga. El olor era nauseabundo. No debería estar ayudando al estómago de Louis. 

Limpió el rostro de Louis de nuevo. Se levantó y dio a Louis un vaso de agua para enjuagar la boca y vio como el hombre enjuagó la boca y escupió. Apretó la descarga de nuevo, tomó la copa y la toalla y los puso sobre el mostrador. 

―Vamos, pequeño diablillo. ―Harry dijo agachándose y tomándolo. Cargó a Louis de vuelta para el cuarto y con suavidad lo colocó en la cama, tirando de las mantas hasta la barbilla. Se sentó junto a la cama y con ternura estrechó la mano de Louis en la suya. 

―¿Puedo traerte algo? ¿Galletas, té o algo? 

―Tal vez después. ―Dijo Louis. ―Creo que ahora solo quiero dormir. 

―Está bien, pequeño diablillo. ―Harry se inclinó y dio un beso en la frente de Louis. Incluso adoraba al hombre, no estaba por besarlo, hasta que se cepillase los dientes... y que hiciera gárgaras con un enjuague bucal. ― Yo tengo trabajo que hacer allí. Si necesitas algo, búscame. 

Louis dio un pequeño guiño antes de cerrar los ojos. 

Harry lo observó durante un minuto, preocupado. No estaba feliz con la palidez de la piel de Louis. Era una palidez gris en lugar de su color rosado habitual. 

No podía dejar de preguntarse si morder a Louis causó eso. El hombre no había cambiado a un hombre lobo y Harry no lo entendía. ¿Quizás el cambio sólo se producirá cuando la mordida venía de la violencia? Necesitaba investigar sobre Louis o añadir a la creciente lista de preguntas recogidas en los últimos años. Pareció que la lista fue creciendo y las respuestas eran escasas. 

Dando otro beso en la frente de Louis, sintiéndose un poco mejor cuando él sonrió y se dio la vuelta. 

―Duerme, pequeño diablillo. ―Susurró antes de doblar las mantas alrededor de Louis y se obligó a recoger su ropa y salir. Se vistió en el baño y en silencio salió de la habitación. 

Brooklyn estaba en su oficina cuando llegó allí, el hombre mirando por la ventana, como sumido en sus pensamientos. Sabía que Brooklyn lo escuchó. Incluso si un ser humano no pudo percibir, vio una ligera tensión del cuerpo de Brooklyn, que solo se relajo cuando olió. 

Esa fue una de las cosas aprendidas a lo largo de los años. El olor era muy potente. No sólo advertía del peligro, sino también cuando eran alrededor de otros de su tipo. Era una de las formas en que se habían encontrado algunos de su pequeño grupo de lobos. 

―Jackson no ha vuelto. ―Brooklyn, dijo sin volverse. 

Harry miró el reloj en la pared. Eran casi las diez de la mañana. Jackson debería haber vuelto hace horas, varias horas. 

―¿El llamó? 

Brooklyn tenía una mueca sarcástica en su rostro cuando se dio la vuelta. Harry puso los ojos. 

―El teléfono fijo sigue funcionando. ―Harry recordó a su segundo al mando. ―Estoy seguro de que Jackson pudo haber encontrado un teléfono en alguna parte. 

Los hombros de Brooklyn cayeron. 

―Supongo que tienes razón. 

Los dos sabían qué era. Jackson debería haber advertido si planeaba tomar un par de horas más. Era una tarea sencilla. Ir al apartamento de Louis y buscar algunas cosas para él. Harry no le había pedido volar a la luna. Ya debería haberse puesto en contacto hasta ahora. 

Y como no lo hacía, eso significaba que algo andaba mal. 

―Estoy y eso me preocupa, sobre todo después de que Barrett secuestró a Louis. 

―Sí, de todos modos, ¿por qué lo hizo? ―Brooklyn preguntó. ―Si va detrás de ti, ¿por qué secuestro a Louis? 

Harry suspiró sentándose en su silla y frotando su mano por la cara. 

―Deberíamos haberle preguntado cuando lo atrapamos. Dudo que vayamos a tener una segunda oportunidad. 

―Él quería algo, Harry. No tengo ni idea de lo que es, pero no creo que se detendrá hasta conseguirlo. El parecía malditamente decidido a poner sus manos sobre ti. 

―Sí. ―Harry admitió. _Y no sé porqué._ Se había reunido con Michael Barrett para una entrevista de empleo, que duró veinte minutos. En el momento en que se volvió algo más que jefe de seguridad del trabajo, declinó la posición y se fue. Se negó a ser el niño del juguete para cualquier persona. 

Bueno, tal vez de Louis. 

―Tenemos que encontrar a Jackson, Harry. La luna llena puede estar a un par de semanas de distancia, pero si alguien molesta a Jackson... ―No más palabras. Ambos sabían lo que sucedería si Jackson se quedaría enojado. Fue lo mismo que ocurrió con todos ellos. 

Harry se miró las manos, esperando ver la sangre en ellas. A menudo se preguntaba si estaban permanentemente manchadas con la sangre de los que él había matado. Era verdad que lo atacaron primero, con la intención de matarlo y robar su camión, sin embargo, los tres bandidos murieron en sus manos. Dudaba que alguna vez la sensación de sangre en sus manos se fuera, aunque él ya no podía verla. 

―Lleva a Denver y ve si puedes encontrar a Jackson. ―Brooklyn asintió y se dirigió hacia la puerta. ―Y, Brooklyn, cuando lo encuentren, llama por teléfono. 

La risa de Brooklyn le siguió fuera de la oficina. Harry se volvió en su silla lo suficiente para que pudiera mirar por la ventana. Mientras que Jackson fue a buscar las cosas de Louis estaba preocupado de que Barrett había llegado al hombre. No podía evitar esta preocupación, no importa lo fuerte que Jackson era. 

El hombre era incluso letal. Lo era antes de que fuera atacado y cambiado. Jackson, siendo nativo americano, había aprendido a defenderse a una edad muy temprana. Esta habilidad le siguió al servicio. Harry, todavía no sabía todos los detalles de cómo Jackson había sido cambiado, y dudaba que algún día lo hiciera. Con la excepción de breves comentarios, Jackson no hablaba. Sólo sabía que fue en Jackson, Mississippi. Fue brutal. Y las cicatrices emocionales que Jackson cargaba eran peores que las físicas. 

Todo el mundo tenía historias de cómo fueron cambiados, algunos más que otros. Habían aprendido a tratar con eso, simplemente porque no tenían otra opción. Básicamente, todo el mundo había nacido en los últimos diez años en diferentes ciudades del país y milagrosamente se encontraron unos a otros. Eran hombres lobo. Y en lo que ellos sabían no había cura. 

Fue así de simple. 

Esta era su vida. 

Y ahora parecía que podría haber arrastrado a Louis en ella. No sabía qué pensar al respecto. La idea de perder a Louis lo helaba hasta el hueso. El pensamiento de Louis, sometido a la naturaleza violenta de su vida lo asustó también. 

Su vida era peligrosa. No era un lugar para un alma gentil como Louis a pesar de que el hombre era feroz. Había tantas posibilidades de ser herido. Debió de enviarlo a casa, donde estaría a salvo de cualquier daño. Sólo que no tenia coraje de soltar a Louis. 

Suspiró con la admisión, porque sabía que no desistiría voluntariamente de Louis. Necesitaba del hombre para su propia paz de espíritu. Se volvió y tomó los papeles de encima de su escritorio, esperando por su atención, y comenzó a pasar sobre ellos. La lucha de intentar mantener a todos con un techo sobre sus cabezas era un trabajo sin fin. 

Habían puesto todos sus ahorros en el compuesto. Además, cada uno contribuyó con cincuenta por ciento de todo lo que ganaban, para hacer el lugar habitable y pagar las cuentas. El resto era el suyo para hacer lo que quisieran. La esperanza era que, eventualmente, no tuvieran que emplear la mayor parte del dinero y podría comenzar a construir sus vidas. Pero un lugar para vivir esa vida venía primero. 

Todavía no pensaban que tenían el dinero suficiente para mantener este lugar, no importa cuántos atajos tomasen. Iba más rápido de lo que cualquiera de ellos podría seguir. Si algo no cambiaria pronto, podrían ahogarse. 

No había salida. 

Harry miró hacia la puerta cuando escuchó el sonido suave de pasos en el pasillo fuera de su oficina. Él sonrió. 

― Estoy aquí bebé. 

Un momento después, Louis apareció en la puerta, envuelto en una manta. Su cabello castaño era un desastre, sus ojos soñolientos. 

―¿Qué pasa, ángel? 

―No puedo dormir. ―Louis murmuró caminando por la habitación y dando la vuelta a la mesa. 

Harry tiró sus manos fuera del camino cuando Louis las exprimió entre él y la mesa, se sentó agarrándolas rápidamente en su regazo. Tan pronto como miró a su alrededor familiarizándose, el rostro de Louis se apretó en el cuello de Harry, relajando su cuerpo con un suspiro de felicidad. 

Harry se rió cuando envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Louis. Parecía que ya era la cama de alguien. 

A él no le importaba. 

Se agachó y se frotó la cara en la cabeza de Louis. No entendía la conexión que se estaba formando rápidamente entre ellos, pero estaba empezando a preguntarse si importaba. La conexión estaba allí, creciendo más fuerte a cada segundo. En lugar de sofocarse como pensaba que le pasaría por ser unido a alguien, le llevó un poco de paz, como no había sentido en diez años, no desde la noche en que su mundo se convirtió en una pesadilla. 

―Lo siento bebé. ―Harry sabía que dijo las palabras antes, pero tuvo que repetirlas. ―Desearía que pudiera dejarte ir. 

Él no podría. 

―Estoy bien. ―Louis murmuró. 

―Tú estás en peligro, Louis. ―Susurró contra el pelo de Louis, desesperado por dar al hombre una oportunidad de escapar y aún así asegurándolo al mismo tiempo. ―Sin duda, entiendes eso. 

Los ojos de Louis brillaban cuando inclinó la cabeza para atrás y miró hacia arriba. 

―Sé que tu vida es peligrosa, Harry. No hubo un único momento desde que te conocí que no fuera lleno de drama. ―Una sonrisa tiró de la esquina de los exuberantes labios de Louis, cuando aseguró el rostro de Harry. ―Pero, querido, yo soy una reina del drama. Yo vivo para esta mierda. 

A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, la risa estalló en Harry. Louis lo abrazó con fuerza, la felicidad en guerra con la ansiedad. 

―¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, pequeño diablillo? 

La ceja perfectamente delineada de Louis se levantó. 

―Mantenerme. 

―Creo que voy a tener que hacerlo. 

Harry levantó a Louis para darle un beso. Con sus manos corriendo por el cuerpo de Louis para retenerlo más cerca, se dio cuenta de que la manta que lo cubría se había deslizado. El aire le faltó cuando su cuerpo se tensó. 

―Jesús, Louis, estás desnudo. ―Harry se endureció tan rápido y se quedó tonto cuando todo su flujo sanguíneo fue agrupándose para su ingle. Empujó la manta, dejando al descubierto el resto del cuerpo glorioso de Louis. ―Nadie me hizo querer de la manera que tú lo haces. 

Louis sonrió mientras se movía contra Harry, despertándolo con un toque de olor de su piel. 

―Sol y miel. ―Harry susurró con un gemido cuando Louis olfateó. 

―¿Eh? ―Louis levantó la vista, descubriendo la piel cremosa de la garganta. 

―Hueles como el sol y la miel. ―Harry frotó la nariz a lo largo del arco de la garganta de Louis. El hombre olía a algo salvaje y delicioso. El perfume se le quedó para siempre en su memoria desde la primera vez que lo sentió. ―Me encanta ese olor. 

―Por favor. ―Louis habló con voz ronca. 

Las fosas nasales de Harry quemaron cuando olió la necesidad de Louis. No podía negar el deseo en la voz de Louis. 

Lamió una línea del cuello suave de su garganta hasta la oreja. El sabor dulce que explotó en su lengua era más agradable que nada de lo que había experimentado. 

Era como estar en casa. 

Este hombre. 

Un gruñido bajo se levantó en la garganta de Harry y podría sentir sus colmillos comenzando a alargarse. Bajó la cabeza raspando los dientes a lo largo de la piel sensible entre el hombro y el cuello. Escuchó a Louis gritar cuando él mordió su garganta, sus colmillos penetrando hondo. El calor húmedo, dulce y algo que era innegablemente a Louis rodaron por el lenguaje de Harry, inundando su sistema con la esencia dulce de él. 

Louis dejó escapar un gemido y se aferró al cuerpo Harry, apretando sus brazos. La manera en que Louis se entregaba, dejando a Harry morder y marcarlo... El hombre simplemente no sabía qué hacía con él. La visión de su mordedura en la piel de Louis, no satisfacía sólo a Harry, sino también a su lobo. 

Después de unos sorbos más, sacó sus caninos de la piel delicada de Louis, lamiendo cuidadosamente las marcas que dejó. Trabajó el pene de Louis, castigándose por olvidar del placer del hombre en cuanto lo marcaba, hasta que sintió su placer chorrear. 

Profunda satisfacción tomó cuenta de Harry, mientras se envolvía alrededor de Louis, rodeando al hombre con su calor. 

Estaba manteniendo a Louis con o sin peligro. Sólo esperaba que pudiera proteger al hombre cuando fuera necesario. 

Cualquier otra cosa sería inaceptable.

💄

Louis tarareó cuando cogió otro pedazo de zanahoria y masticó. Torció la nariz cuando Harry hizo lo mismo después de sumergir las zanahorias en salsa. 

―Lo mejor es cepillarse los dientes antes de que me beses. Esto es asqueroso. 

Harry se rió, metió otra zanahoria en salsa blanca y empujó para él. Louis se quedó sin aliento cuando un poco de la salsa rozó su labio inferior. Dio un paso atrás, riendo mientras trataba de luchar contra Harry y la zanahoria repugnante. 

El grito que escuchó a través del otro lado del cuarto lo hizo girar, con el corazón acelerado de miedo. Oyó a Harry gruñir cuando un hombre de ojos mieles apareció en el otro lado de la sala. Antes de que Zayn pudiera alcanzarlo, Louis fue levantado y alejado. 

―¡Whoa! ― Louis gritó tratando de eludir a su amante, antes de que su mejor amigo tenga un lobo enojado en su cuello. 

Zayn no tenía idea de lo que estaba enfrentando. 

―Todo el mundo, se calme. 

―Al diablo con la calma. ―Zayn soltó con un movimiento de cabeza. ―Voy a meter mis botas de Prada en un lugar que ni se imagina. 

Las cosas simplemente se salieron de control. 

Harry rugió. 

Jackson tomó de la cintura a Zayn y lo apartó cuando Harry se movió. Louis gritó y cerró los ojos al imaginar las afiladas garras de Harry rasgar a su amigo. 

Silencio. 

Cautelosamente abrió un ojo. Cuando no vio ninguna sangre, abrió el otro. Tragó saliva cuando vio a todos mirando para él como si tuviera dos cabezas. 

―¿Lo que era? 

Zayn puso los ojos mieles. 

―Por favor, perra. 

Harry gruñó. 

Jackson ocultó una sonrisa y miró hacia otro lado. 

Esta vez fue Louis quien puso los ojos al pasar por Harry y se sentó a la mesa. 

―Necesito más salsa. ―Dijo, tomando otra zanahoria. 

―¿Dónde diablos estabas, Louis? ―Zayn cuestionó sentándose en la silla de enfrente. ―¿Alguna idea de cómo estaba de preocupado? Fui a la policía y todo. 

Louis tragó saliva mientras miraba a Harry. 

―¿Fue a la policía? 

―Es probable que tenga que ir a la comisaría, Louis. ―Dijo Harry. No parecía feliz. ―No van a aceptar una simple llamada telefónica, si un informe se presentó. 

―Tendrás que tener una buena excusa para desaparecer, también. ―Agregó Jackson. 

Louis sonrió mientras miraba a Harry. 

―Tengo una. 

―¿Seriamente? ― Zayn se burló. ―¿Casi me matas de un susto, para echar un polvo? ―Los ojos de Zayn se volvieron a Harry por un momento. ―Sin duda, él es bueno para la cama, pero me podrías haber llamado o algo así. 

Louis hizo una mueca. 

―Hay más, Zee. 

Zayn dio unos golpecitos con los dedos sobre la mesa. 

―Estoy a la espera. 

―Un idiota me secuestró en el baño del café. ―Louis se acercó y acarició el muslo de Harry, cuando el hombre comenzó a gruñir. ―Harry y sus amigos me salvaron y, bueno, una cosa llevó a la otra y he estado medio ocupado. 

La expansión en las fosas nasales de Zayn fue la única señal de que el hombre había oído. Sabía por años de experiencia que Zayn estaba decidiendo cómo expresar sus siguientes palabras sin explotar. 

―¿Fuiste secuestrado? 

Zayn dijo con los dientes apretados. No había mucho que asustara al hombre con los ojos mieles, pero si alguien se metía con sus amigos, el chico hermoso se convertiría en el vengador enmascarado. 

―¿Él está muerto? 

Louis se rió, sabiendo por los jadeos alrededor de la habitación que otros no esperaban una reacción así del hombre dulce. Él lo esperaba. Conocía a Zayn desde hace años y entendía su temperamento. 

Casi nunca era visto, pero una vez que lo fue, los culpables corrían para esconderse. 

―No ―.Louis sacudió la cabeza. ―Lo dejamos atado en el matadero abandonado, en donde él me mantenía. 

―¿Y no lo mataste por qué? 

―El exceso de papeleo. ―Louis tomó otra zanahoria, mientras esperaba, sabiendo que las preguntas vendrían. Hizo una pausa con la zanahoria en su camino a la boca y miró a Harry. ―¿Tienes salsa tártara? Sería delicioso con él. 

Un resoplido angustiado vino de Zayn. 

―Al menos, no son aceitunas. 

―No. ―Los labios de Louis se juntaron en disgusto. ―Tire todo afuera. 

La mandíbula de Zayn cayó. 

―¿Qué carajo es eso, estás embarazado o qué? 

Un miedo intenso se apoderó de él. 

―¿Harry? 

Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y aterrorizados cuando Harry se acercó, tirando de él en sus brazos. 

―¿Jackson? 

―Ok. ―Jackson dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. ―Hay una farmacia a pocas cuadras de aquí. Vuelvo en diez minutos. 

―¿Qué diablos está pasando? ― Zayn pidió al borde del pánico. ―¿Louis? 

Louis sacudió la cabeza antes de enterrar su cara en el cuello de Harry. El no sabía cómo empezar a explicar las últimas veinticuatro horas a Zayn, y mucho menos las últimas semanas. Su vida fue al revés. La única cosa sólida fue el hombre que lo sostenía con los brazos tan fuertes como barras de hierro. 

―Harry. ―Susurró contra la piel del hombre. ―Y si... 

―Nos ocuparemos de eso, ángel. ―Harry se alejó, removiendo la cara de Louis de su cuello. Lo agarró de la barbilla y suavemente levantó la cara hasta que sus ojos se encontraron. Vio miedo en los ojos verdes de Harry, pero también cariño y determinación. ―Nos ocuparemos de lo que viene, ¿de acuerdo? 

―Harry, soy hombre. No debería... 

―Oye. ―El dedo de Harry apretó sus labios, el toque suave pero insistente. ―No estamos seguros de si... ―Harry se detuvo, parpadeando rápidamente. ―Dios, ni lo sé si puedo decir eso. 

―¿Tú? ―Louis gritó. Golpeó en el pecho de Harry. ―No estás tú con un bollo en el horno. 

El rostro del Harry palideció aún más. 

―Ángel... 

―¡No trates de calmarme, Harry! ―La voz de Louis estaba alta por el creciente pánico. ―Tú has hecho esto. 

―Louis. ―Harry agarró sus brazos y le dio una pequeña sacudida. ―Para esto. Puede que no estés embarazado.

💄

―Estás embarazado. 

―Quiero otra prueba. ―Louis argumentó, mirando a la barra en la mesa con una creciente sensación de desgracia. Esto no era posible. Los hombres no se embarazan. Claro, los hombres no se convierten en hombres lobo tampoco, pero eso era más posible que un hombre dé a luz. 

―Louis. ―Zayn dijo, extendiendo la mano y acariciándolo en un gesto de simpatía. ―Ya has hecho seis pruebas. Todas fueron positivas. Acéptalo, querido, estás embarazado. 

―Tal vez la farmacia ha recibido un lote defectuoso. 

Podría ocurrir. 

_Por favor, Dios._

―Cariño, mírame. 

Louis miró a Zayn. 

―No sé cómo sucedió, pero sucedió. A menos que tengas un tumor cerebral o alguna otra cosa que interfiera con los resultados de las pruebas, estás embarazado. ―Los ojos de Zayn eran enormes, casi fuera del foco. ―Ahora, cómo pasó es un misterio... 

―Harry es un hombre lobo. 

Wow, ¿tenía que salir de esa manera? No tenía intención de decirle a Zayn de esa manera. Diablos, no había planeado decirle a Zayn. Al menos no todavía. 

―¿Disculpa? ―Zayn rió. ―Podría haber jurado que acabas de decirme que Harry es un... 

Louis miró para su mejor amigo, sin decir una palabra, mientras las palabras lentamente asumían. Conociendo a Zayn, no sorprendió cuando un destello de interés ganó vida en sus ojos mieles. Zayn amaba lo paranormal. Encontrar un hombre lobo era fantástico. 

―¿Un verdadero hombre lobo? ―Preguntó. 

Louis estuvo de acuerdo. 

―¿Cómo? 

―Fue atacado. Todos fueron. Cuando se despertaron, ellos podían cambiar. No saben más que eso. 

Considerando cómo de obsesivo era Zayn acerca de cualquier cosa paranormal, la forma como la sangre drenó su rostro no fue una reacción que esperaba. 

―¿Zayn? 

―¿Todos los de aquí son hombres lobo? 

―Sí. 

―¿Estás seguro? 

Honestamente, no, no sabía. 

―Sé que Harry es un hombre lobo, porque vi las garras surgir en su mano. Creo que el resto también es, pero que no vi a ninguno de ellos cambiar, entonces no puedo decirlo con seguridad. 

―Tal vez... 

―¿Tal vez, qué? 

―Nada. ―Zayn dio una sonrisa, la que daba cuando se negaba a hablar de algo. Era una sonrisa terca. ―Por lo tanto, embarazado, ¿eh? 

Sus ojos se estrecharon. Sabía cuando estaban tratando de distraerlo. 

―Voy a vomitar en tus botas de Prada. 

―En serio, Louis. ― Dijo Zayn. ―¿Qué vas a hacer? 

―Si estas pruebas estúpidas tienen razón... ―Louis se enfrentó a las tiras del test con el deseo de destruir las líneas rojas. ―Voy a engordar. 

―Sí. ―Zayn sonrió. ―Creo que vamos de compras. 

―Zayn, sabes que si realmente estuviera embarazado, no puedo salir en público hasta que nazca el bebé y no tengo ni idea de cuánto tiempo tardará. Puedo quedar embarazado durante años, por lo que sabemos. 

―Bueno, en la naturaleza, el período de gestación de un lobo es de 60 días o menos. Tal vez sea algo cercano a eso. 

Louis suspiró horrorizado. 

―Eso es... ―Sus cejas se arquearon cuando hizo el cálculo en su cabeza. ―Son apenas ocho semanas. 

―Más o menos. 

―¿Es suficiente para asar un bebé? 

Las cejas arregladas de Zayn subieron. 

―¿Estás preguntándome a mí? 

―¿Qué...? ―Louis tragó en seco mientras que otro horrible pensamiento le vino a la cabeza. El intestino se tensó cuando miró el estómago todavía plana. ―¿Y si tengo cachorros? 

―Sugiero que inviertas en collares anti pulgas. 

―¡Zayn! ― Louis rompió. ―Lo digo en serio. 

―Yo también. ―Zayn insistió, tan aterrado como él. ―¿Cómo diablos voy a saber si vas a tener cachorros o no? Yo no lo sé... ―Zayn hizo un gesto con la mano, un pequeño escalofrío de repulsión sacudiendo su cuerpo delgado. ―Sería extraño. 

Louis sintió un sollozo en la garganta cuando el pánico lo dominó de nuevo. El pecho se tensó, como si la respiración fuera a convertirse en un gran problema. 

―Yo tampoco. 

―Bien ―.Los ojos de Zayn fueron a su abdomen. ―Parece que esto está a punto de cambiar. 

―Mierda. ―Louis hundió la cabeza entre las manos. ―¿Que voy a hacer, Zee? No puedo tener un bebé. 

―¿Este chico te tomará o desaparecerá? 

―¿Harry? ― Louis preguntó mientras levantaba la cabeza. Zayn asintió. 

―Él... ―Dios, ¿cómo describir la conexión entre él y el shifter sexy? ―¿Sabes esas novelas paranormales que les gusta? Cuando... ―Sus ojos se abrieron. ―¡Dios mío! 

―¿Qué? ―Zayn gritó. ―¿Dónde y qué? 

Louis se levantó de un salto y salió corriendo de la sala del comedor. Necesitaba encontrar a Harry ahora. Él estaba seguro de que descubrió algunas cosas. Cada uno de los libros de Zayn que explicaba lo que pasaba cuando un shifter lobo tuvo relaciones sexuales con un ser humano. ¿Cómo no había pensado en eso antes? Los libros malditos eran un guión para el mundo de fantasía en que había caído. 

Podía oír a Zayn seguirlo mientras corría por los pasillos hacia la oficina de Harry. El hombre de afuera le dio tiempo a él y Zayn, tiempo para hablar. 

Sus pies resbalaron en el suelo de madera mientras corría por el pasillo, deteniéndose cuando llegó a la puerta de la oficina. Él jadeaba pesadamente mientras tomaba el marco de la puerta con las dos manos y miró a los ojos a Harry. 

―¿Louis? 

―¿Sabes de toda la cosa de morder?

Harry frunció el ceño negando con la cabeza. 

―Tú eres mi compañero. 

💄

Harry puso ojos cuando se dio cuenta que estaba mirando para Louis de nuevo, en lugar de ir a trabajar. Tirando los ojos del hombre cada vez que estaba a la vista era casi imposible. 

Simplemente no podía creer que Louis llevaba a su hijo, incluso cuando miraba a la evidencia de debajo de la curva redondeada de la camisa, demasiado grande, que Louis utilizaba para ocultar su estómago distendido. Además del hecho de que se trata de un hombre embarazado, nada en el embarazo de Louis iba de acuerdo con la gestación de una mujer humana. 

Oh, Louis tenía antojos de alimentos y cambios de humor. Hombre, él tenía cambios de humor. Un asesino en serie psicótico, que usaba crack, perdería para Louis cuando estaba en el medio de un cambio de estado de ánimo. 

Él lloraba si una suave brisa soplaba a través de la habitación. Gritaba como si hubiera visto un sangriento asesinato si ella cambiase de dirección y soplara hacia el otro lado. 

Sus pies se hincharon. 

Su espalda encorvada. 

Le estaban saliendo estrías. 

Estaba cansado. 

En un minuto estaba exigiendo un orgasmo, que no era algo que Harry se preocupaba en absoluto, maldición, pero al minuto siguiente estaba culpando a Harry por no ser capaz de ver sus pies. 

Francamente, Harry no sabía en qué dirección debería ir y eran apenas seis semanas de embarazo. Esto suponiendo que estuviesen seguros sobre la fecha en que Louis quedó embarazado, lo que tenía casi seguro, ya que ya estaban considerando que empezó a tener síntomas de embarazado después de que habían estado juntos, desde el principio. 

Aún así, Harry y su lobo estaban satisfechos cada vez que descansaron sus ojos en la prueba que tenía su compañero. Harry todavía no estaba seguro de si compañero era la palabra adecuada para el vínculo que sentía y que lo conectaba a Louis. 

Podía ni siquiera tener una palabra en su lengua para describir adecuadamente la cercanía que sentía con Louis. Podía sentir al hombre en su alma. La posesividad que sintió por el pequeño diablillo sexy, solamente fue superado por su abrumadora necesidad de mantener a Louis y a su hijo seguro, hasta de sí mismo, la razón para hablar con Louis sobre malditamente romperse cerca de él. 

Harry se levantó y se acercó al sofá donde Louis dormitaba, sentándose en el borde. Había tomado el sofá que utilizaba para relajarse en la entrada de su oficina y lo había transferido dentro de su sala, donde Louis tendría un lugar para tumbarse. Hizo a él y su lobo más feliz, tenerlo más cerca. Ser capaz de mantener los ojos en Louis era una gran ventaja. 

Harry no entendía la posesividad que había desarrollado por Louis. Si no sabía exactamente donde Louis estaba en todo momento, trinchaba los dientes de nervioso. Apenas se sentía tranquilo cuando Louis estaba dentro de su campo de visión, preferentemente a su alcance. 

La necesidad de proteger al hombre era intensa. Solo por pensar en alguien haciéndole daño, dejaba a su lobo a la superficie, cada vez que pensaba. 

Más de una vez, Harry tuvo que frenar a su lobo, cuando alguien golpeaba accidentalmente a Louis o lo aborrecían. 

Muy pocos cometieron el error de quedarse entre Harry y Louis. 

―¿Louis, bebé? 

―¿Hmmm? 

Sus pestañas revolotearon antes de abrirse para mostrar sus hermosos ojos azules que Harry sabía que podía ahogarse. 

―Hola. 

Mordiendo la bala, Harry comenzó la conversación que no quería tener. 

―Mañana es luna llena, Louis. 

―Sí. ―Las cejas de Louis se reunieron. ―¿Y? 

―¿Te acuerdas de las habitaciones de abajo que hablamos? 

―Sí. 

―Es hora, bebé. 

Harry miró con la cabeza hacia la puerta abierta. 

―Tengo que bajar pronto. 

―No. ―El grito de Louis fue afligido en señal de protesta. 

―Bebé... 

―Yo no quiero hacer esto, Harry. ―Dijo Louis. ―No me gusta. 

Harry suspiró profundamente. Tenía la cabeza empezando a doler, justo entre los ojos. 

―Lo sé, querido, pero hay que hacerlo de esta manera. Y la única manera de estar seguro que tú y el bebé estarán a salvo. ―Diablos, esta era la única manera de asegurarse de que toda la humanidad estará a salvo del monstruo en que se convertiría en la luna llena. ―Sólo será por unas horas. 

El labio inferior de Louis salió, lo que fue, muy posiblemente la cosa más sexy que había visto nunca. 

―Por favor cariño. ―Harry pidió por su comprensión. ―Una vez que el sol se levante por la mañana, puedes venir a buscarme. 

Ojos azules líquidos parpadearon. 

―¿Promesa? 

―El día antes del día de la luna llena y al día siguiente, tenemos que ser presos, pero sólo por la noche, cuando la luna está visible. Una vez que sale el sol, estaremos bien hasta la noche. 

―Sigo pensando que no me harás daño, Harry. 

Harry sostuvo su mano en el lado del hermoso rostro de Louis y se inclinó para un pequeño beso. 

―Lo sé, Louis. ―Dijo mientras se alejaba un poco. ―Pero yo no quiero correr el riesgo de que puedas estar equivocado. Moriría si te hiciera daño. ―Harry sintió a su estómago arrastrarse hasta la garganta cuando acarició la mano en el pequeño bulto debajo de la camisa de Louis. ―O a nuestro bebé. 

Los hombros de Louis se desplomaron. Un brillo abatido apareció en sus ojos. 

―¿Crees que tendremos que cerrar a nuestro bebé en la luna llena? 

Harry inhaló un suspiro tembloroso. 

―Espero que no, pero si lo hacemos, él o ella estará conmigo. Y me aseguraré de que no pasa nada con él. 

Los labios de Louis temblaban mientras trataba de sonreír. 

―Me gusta la idea de que tú no estarás solo. 

Harry pasó el dorso de la mano por el lado del rostro pálido de Louis. 

―¿Por qué no descansas un poco? La luna saldrá pronto y tengo que conseguir estar abajo antes de que aparezca. ―Tener que estar detrás de esa puerta de acero reforzado, antes de que perdiera el control, era más importante que respirar, sobre todo ahora. 

―Ok. 

Harry se inclinó y besó la boca de Louis. El intentó transmitir todo lo que no estaba todavía listo para decir en aquel beso. No sabía si los fuertes sentimientos que tenía por Louis venían del fuerte vínculo que había crecido entre ellos o del proprio Louis. Y él no estaba seguro de que le importaba. Sólo sabía que Louis Tomlinson era la persona más importante en su universo. 

―Asegúrate, bebé. ―Susurró Harry. ―Te veo por la mañana. 

Levantarse y alejarse de Louis puede haber sido la cosa más difícil que había hecho. El dolor en el centro de su pecho creció en intensidad a cada paso que daba lejos de Louis. Si lo que el hombre dijo que había aprendido en esas novelas románticas estúpidas fuera cierto y Louis era su compañero como dijeron, entonces cualquier distancia entre ellos sería insoportable. 

Harry simplemente no tenía otra opción. 

Mientras que sus pasos lo llevaron allí abajo, a reunirse con Jackson, lo vio. Estaba de pie, hablando con Zayn. Mirando en los labios de Zayn le dijo que la conversación no era feliz. 

No pudo descubrir si prefería estar en el final de recepción del temperamento de Zayn o de Louis. 

Ambos podrían prácticamente convertir a un hombre en polvo con un único lance. ¿Cómo habían aprendido ese truco? Harry siempre se preguntaba. Pero no era tan estúpido como para preguntarles. 

―Diez minutos, Jackson. ―Dijo pasando por el par. Tenían unas dos horas antes de que la luna estuviera alta lo suficiente como para afectarlos realmente, pero no les gustaba tomar ningún riesgo. Ya podía sentir el hormigueo en su piel, la necesidad de cambiar comenzando a molestarlo, y era el más fuerte de los cinco de ellos. Si estaba afectándolo a este punto, no podía imaginar por lo que sus amigos estaban pasando. 

Boston, Denver y Brooklyn estaban ya abajo cuando llegó. No llevaban más que algunos artículos con ellos en sus celdas individuales simplemente porque los lobos eran conocidos por destruir todo, si estaban molestos... o aburridos. 

Un hombre lobo aburrido nunca fue una buena cosa. 

Por acuerdo, y porque era el más fuerte de todos ellos, Harry esperó a que todo el mundo había entrado en sus celdas y cerró la puerta, bloqueando a cada persona dentro. Su puerta estaba la única que permaneció desbloqueada. 

Eran conscientes cuando cambiaban de forma. Pero, simplemente no tenían mucho control sobre su necesidad de dominar. Si salían, y alguien los amenazaba o desafiaba de cualquier forma, su necesidad de ser el perro superior los llevaría a lo mejor sobre ellos. Harry pasó diez años tratando de obtener el control de su lobo. Era el más próximo de conseguir, esa era la otra razón que él sea el único con la puerta abierta. 

Harry entró en su celda y pulsó la pesada puerta de acero para cerrarse detrás de él. Miró alrededor de la celda oscura que habitaría las próximas horas y casi se volvió para irse. Se volvió y extendió sus manos contra la puerta de acero frío, cerrando los ojos, mientras apretaba la cabeza contra la superficie dura. No quería encerrarse. Sobre todo no quería estar encerrado lejos de Louis. No podía mantener a salvo a Louis mientras estaba encerrado. 

Cualquier cosa puede pasar con el hombre. 

_Toc. Toc. Toc. _

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron. 

―¿Harry? ―La voz era apagada y, si no fuera un hombre lobo, probablemente no habría oído. 

―¿Louis? 

―Sí. 

Harry sonrió. 

―¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, pequeño diablillo? 

―Pensé que podía hacerte compañía hasta que... bueno, hasta siempre. 

El calor que inundó el pecho de Harry calmó un poco la ansiedad que sentía. Relajado mientras se giraba y se deslizó para sentarse en el suelo con la espalda contra la puerta. 

―¿Estás cómodo? 

―Oh, sí, Zayn me ayudó a confeccionar una cama, con una manta y algunas almohadas. 

―Dile a Zayn gracias por mí. 

―Dile tú mismo. ―Dijo Louis. ―Él tiene una cama junto a mí. 

Harry se rió. 

―Gracias, Zayn. 

―De nada. ―Zayn gritó a través de la puerta. 

Harry no estaba seguro de qué pensar de Zayn. El hombre era aproximadamente un centímetro más alto que Louis, pero aquí era donde la similitud en sus apariencias terminaba. 

Louis tenía los ojos azules de ensueño. Los ojos de Zayn eran mieles. Louis tenía el pelo castaño brillante por la luz del sol. El pelo de Zayn era de color marrón oscuro. El pelo de Louis estaba peinado en un flequillo suave sobre su frente y era ondulado en los días de humedad. El de Zayn era más corto en los laterales y puntiagudo en la parte superior. 

La sonrisa de Louis hacía al estómago de Harry apretarse con la necesitad. La sonrisa de Zayn era amplia y agradable. Louis hacía a Harry quedarse excitado, cada vez que miraba al hombre. Zayn le hacía picor en la cabeza, confundiéndolo. Había un lado profundo de Zayn que fue escondido del mundo. Fue bueno, sin embargo. Y él no pensaba que siempre quería ser una de esas personas que tienen que aparecer. 

Por otra parte, no parece haber mucho que Zayn no hiciera por Louis, lo que lo hizo muy bueno para Harry. 

Cualquiera que trate de hacer a su amante feliz, o le impidió de hacer cosas estúpidas y medio locas que flotaban en su cabeza, era casi sagrado en el libro de Harry. 

―Así que he actualizado la base de datos esta tarde. ―Harry sonrió mientras escuchaba la conversación de Louis. ―Y apareció una cosa más, esta sería la sexta semana de embarazo, que es más fuerte ahora y está empezando a mostrarse el séptimo punto ahora que estoy entrando en la séptima semana. Como ya se han pasado seis semanas y media desde que tuvimos sexo, sigo pensando que las dos cosas están conectadas. Y como sabemos todas las semanas de mi embarazo, aparece un nuevo punto. 

―¿Entonces, qué sucede cuando ya no aparecerán puntos? 

Harry preguntó sólo para escuchar a Louis hablar. Él era muy enfermo, y, por supuesto, ya sabía la respuesta a eso. Solo no estaba seguro de cómo se sentiría al respecto. 

―_¡Duh!_ ―Louis resopló. ―Serás un padre. 

―Sí. ―Harry murmuró mientras cubría su rostro con las manos. 

_Un bebé. ¿Qué demonios haría con un bebé?_

En las últimas semanas, ellos fueron capaces de conseguir un par de cosas más fijas en el compuesto, pero todavía no era un lugar seguro para criar un niño. 

―¿Durante el día de mañana, me puedes ayudar a montar la cuna? 

Harry dejó caer las manos en su regazo, girando para dirigirse a la puerta. 

―Brooklyn y yo ya la montamos esta tarde. Todo está listo en el vivero. 

Cuando descubrieron que Louis estaba embarazado, habían derribado una pared entre el dormitorio de Harry y uno de los cuartos vacíos de al lado. Hicieron un vivero perfecto. 

Se rió cuando escuchó a Louis susurrar. 

―¿En serio? 

Harry se sentó allí escuchando a Louis charlar sobre el banco de datos que se creó para llevar un registro de todo lo que había aprendido sobre hombres lobo, y lo que había aprendido hasta ahora acerca de ser un compañero de un hombre lobo. A lo largo de las semanas, se añadieron más cosas y se restaban más cosas, cuando descubrieron lo que era cierto y lo que no lo era. 

Poco a poco, estaban empezando a comprender lo que sucedió, y todo gracias a Louis. Sólo por eso, Harry dedicaría su vida al hombre. Fuera que Louis ya le pertenecía a él y ahora llevaba a su hijo era sólo un bono. 

Louis Tomlinson se estaba convirtiendo en más que una diva. Se estaba convirtiendo en alguien por quien Harry estaba cayendo rápidamente.

💄

Louis miró el reloj. Faltaban dieciséis minutos hasta la medianoche. La luna debe estar muy alta en el cielo hasta el momento. Colocando el ordenador portátil en la cama junto a él, se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta de la celda. 

Odiaba la dureza fría de acero que lo separaba de su compañero y eso es lo que Harry era, su compañero. Podría no haberse hundido en montones de romances paranormales como Zayn, pero había leído lo suficiente de ellos para saber que un shifter lobo muerde a un humano durante un acto sexual, cuando se empareja con dicho humano. 

Oh, por supuesto, hubo variaciones de libro para libro sobre lo que realmente sucedía entre compañeros, pero la idea básica era la misma. Un hombre lobo muerde a su pareja durante el sexo. Esto ayudaba a fortalecer el vínculo entre ellos. Y tuvo que admitir, el vínculo entre él y Harry era muy, muy fuerte. 

Louis sólo sabía que las historias tenían algún fundamento de hecho. 

Harry era su compañero. 

Y compañeros no debían ser peligrosos para el otro. Tendría que probar eso a Harry. Él presionó sus manos contra el metal frío, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, escuchando. Los sonidos de movimiento eran fácilmente escuchados en las otras celdas, pero del otro lado permaneció en silencio. 

―¿Harry? 

―¿Sí, bebé? ―Respondió a través de la puerta. 

―¿Estás bien? 

―Estoy bien. ―Llegó la respuesta fácil. 

―¿Ya cambiaste? 

―No, pero debe ocurrir pronto, Louis. Puedes querer ir arriba para la noche. Una vez que la luna aparezca totalmente, no voy a ser capaz de evitar mi cambio. 

Louis sabía que no había ventanas en la pequeña celda, entonces Harry no podía ver la luna, pero había creído que un shifter lobo podía sentir el tirón de la luna. 

―Harry, es después de la medianoche. La luna ya está fuera. 

Silencio. 

Louis se tragó el nudo en la garganta. 

―¿Harry? 

―¿Estás seguro, Louis? ―Había esperanza y precaución en la voz del hombre. 

―Lo estoy. 

Louis se tambaleó hacia atrás cuando la puerta de acero empezó a abrirse. Chupó el labio inferior, masticando el trozo de carne, mientras observaba a Harry caminar con el bajo brillo de las luces del techo. 

―No te ves diferente. 

―Yo no he cambiado. ―Dijo Harry. La mirada agrandada en su rostro transmitió cómo esta información lo conmocionaba. 

Louis se acercó, una pequeña sonrisa comenzó a formarse en sus labios cuando Harry se retiró al cuarto. Louis simplemente lo siguió hasta tener al hombre apoyado en la pared opuesta. 

―¿Quieres oír mi teoría sobre por qué todavía no cambiaste?

Harry asintió como si la capacidad de hablar fue más allá de lo que podía hacer en ese momento. Louis sintió las manos del gran hombre tocar su cadera cuando el rozó su cuerpo. Sabía que, incluso en su estado confundido, Harry estaba asegurándose de que ningún daño pasaría a Louis. 

―¿Recuerdas que dije que éramos compañeros? 

Harry tragó en seco. 

―Mi teoría es que me necesitas para controlar a tu lobo. Ahora que nos emparejamos, no serás obligado a cambiar, porque precisas de estar conmigo en tu forma humana, tanto como en tu forma de hombre lobo. La luna no te controla más. 

―Mi... Mi piel todavía pica. 

Louis miró hacia abajo mientras su mano acariciaba la piel fina del brazo de Harry. 

―Me imagino que seguirá picando. El hecho de que no estés obligado a cambiar, no significa que tu lobo no quiera salir. La luna llena deja a los lobos correr libres, sentir la tierra bajo sus pies. Es un tiempo para cazar y aullar y ser uno con la Madre Naturaleza.

―¿Cómo... Cómo sabes todo esto? ―La voz de Harry era un susurro sorprendido. 

La esquina de la boca de Louis se curvó en una media sonrisa cuando levantó la vista. 

―Yo te dije que era bueno en lo que hacía. La investigación es una segunda naturaleza para mí. Algunas personas pueden cantar. Algunas personas pueden cocinar. Algunas personas pueden incluso controlar un grupo de shifters lobos. Yo puedo cazar informaciones oscuras y relacionadas, y formar un banco de datos utilizable. ―Louis se rió cuando hizo un guiño a su compañero. ―Hay algunas otras cosas en las que soy mejor, pero tú tendrías que estar desnudo para esto. 

―Cristo, Louis. ―La mano tembló cuando Harry pasó por su cabeza y el pelo marrón que lo tenía en mechones cortos que caían sobre su frente. ―¿Sabes lo que estás diciendo? 

―Sí, lo sé. ―Louis miró para el bulto redondeado, presionado entre los dos. ―Estoy diciendo que nuestro hijo tiene una posibilidad de algún tipo de vida. 

Las manos de Harry se movieron para los lados del estómago distendido de Louis, suavemente acariciando a través de su camiseta. Su expresión se convirtió en melancolía. 

―¿Crees que vamos a tener un niño? 

Louis se encogió de hombros en cuanto acomodaba las manos por encima de las de Harry. 

―No me importa, siempre y cuando él o ella sea saludable. 

―¿Sabes que eres hermoso? 

―Estoy gordo, Harry. ―La cabeza de Louis negó, formando un brillo en sus ojos. ―No soy hermoso. 

―No estoy de acuerdo. ―Una sonrisa fácil vino a la cara de Harry, cambiando su expresión de tensión y preocupación por la de un hombre feliz con el lugar en que estaba. De cualquier cosa, hizo al hombre sexy aún más devastador. 

Su ceja se arqueó cuando Harry tomó su mano, pero el aire fue empujado fuera de sus pulmones cuando el hombre la puso y la apretó contra el bulto duro en sus pantalones. 

―¿Ves lo que me haces, pequeño diablillo? ―Harry preguntó con una voz dulce como la miel. ―¿Ves cuánto me excitas? Y ni siquiera estoy desnudo. Esto es sólo por estar de pie aquí contigo. ¿Te podías imaginar cuán dura estaría mi polla si estuvieras desnudo y de rodillas, rogándome para llenarte? 

Calor salía de la piel de Louis. 

Algo posesivo y abrasador iluminó los ojos verdes de Harry cuando el hombre cayó de rodillas delante de Louis. Los bordes comenzaron a oscurecerse mientras levantaba la camisa de Louis para arriba, descubriendo el abdomen redondeado. Su toque era como una pluma, la adoración mientras sus dedos se movían suavemente sobre la piel de Louis. 

El temor en la expresión de Harry quitó el aliento de Louis. 

―Sabiendo que está mi hijo o hija aquí... ―Harry susurró antes de pulsar un beso contra la piel de Louis. ―No planeamos esto, Louis, pero no puedo decir que estoy molesto con el resultado. Me gusta saber que llevas a mi hijo.

El corazón de Louis se apretó. 

―Harry. 

―Tú me diste lo mejor de ambos mundos, Louis. ―Sus ojos oscuros como la medianoche miraron a Louis, quitando su respiración. ―Puedo amar al hombre que está destinado a ser mío y aún así tener una familia. Te amo, Louis. Espero que ya lo sepas. No sé cómo sucedió, o como el destino decidió que yo debería tener tanta suerte, pero voy a darle las gracias todos los días por traerte en mi vida. 

Louis sabía que su estado físico lo hacía excesivamente emocional la mayor parte del tiempo, pero eso no parecía uno de esos momentos. Las lágrimas que se reunieron en sus ojos deberían estar allí. Deslizó la mano por la barba áspera en la barbilla de Harry. Sollozando mientras limpiaba una lágrima colgando en las puntas de las pestañas del hombre fuerte. 

―También yo te amo, hombre lobo. 

Harry dejó escapar un pequeño gemido mientras permanecía de pie, envolviendo sus brazos de acero alrededor de la cintura de Louis. 

Antes de Louis tomar aliento, los labios de Harry lo cubrieron, la lengua del hombre presionando, explorando y conquistando. Derritiéndose en el abrazo de Harry, su cuerpo hormigueó con la necesidad. 

La mano de Harry recorrió el lado de cuerpo de Louis, antes de rodearlo para asegurar su culo. 

―Te necesito bebé. Necesito sentirte. ―Movió a Louis en el suelo cerca de la cama. Sus ojos oscuros se calentaron, ardientes mientras ayudaba a Louis a quitarse la camisa, y luego se dejó caer de rodillas para ayudar a tirar de los pantalones de chándal que había tenido que usar. 

―Dios, eres tan hermoso. ―Harry se sentó y se limitó a mirarlo. 

Sus piernas temblaban y amenazaron a ceder cuando Harry se acercó y agarró su pene, acariciándolo de la raíz hasta la punta. 

―H-Harry. 

―Mantente asegurado a mis hombros. 

Louis estaba listo para hacerlo. Tenía miedo de que si él no tenía algo de que sostenerse, se derrumbaría abajo en el colchón. 

―Abre las piernas, bebé. 

¿Hablaba en serio? 

Louis parpadeó sorprendido cuando Harry empujó sus piernas separadas. Al parecer, él hablaba en serio. Sus dedos se clavaron en los hombros de Harry, sosteniéndose sólo un poco más apretado. Su equilibrio estaba bien, pero sus piernas se balanceaban más cada vez que Harry lo tocaba. 

―¡Harry! ―Louis gritó cuando un dedo grueso violó su apertura. Se puso de puntillas, la sensación repentina de caliente y...y... ¿húmedo? ―¿Dónde... Cómo...? 

―Empecé a llevar lubricante en mi bolsillo cuando descubrí que estabas embarazado. ―Harry explicó cuando inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró a Louis, la sonrisa en su rostro aumentando. ―Nunca se sabe cuándo se puede necesitar algo para aliviar el camino. 

―B-Buen pla-plan. ―Louis tartamudeó cuando el dedo estirando su culo comenzó a moverse. Tenía el deseo loco de agacharse encima del dedo para que pudiera entrar y salir de él con más facilitad, excepto que no podía. Era físicamente imposible. 

¿O no era? 

―Harry, ayúdame. 

―¿Qué necesitas, bebé? ―Harry inmediatamente sacó el dedo para afuera y agarró a Louis. 

―Bajar. ―Fue todo lo que dijo cuando Louis empezó a bajarse hasta que quedó de rodillas sobre el colchón. 

―Siéntate de lado, diablillo. 

No tenía ni idea de por qué Harry quería ponerse de lado, pero él confió en el hombre. No discutiría. Se trasladó hasta quedar sentado de lado entre las rodillas de Harry. 

La orden se convirtió instantáneamente clara cuando el dedo de Harry fue empujado en el culo de nuevo, y el hombre le agarró el pene al mismo tiempo. Louis gritó y se resistió, no estaba seguro de querer empujar para atrás contra el invasor penetrando su culo o golpear a su pene a través del puño, que poco a poco lo llevaba a la locura. 

―Mantén los brazos alrededor de mi cuello, bebé. 

Louis dio a Harry una mirada de preocupación en cuanto hacía lo que se le indicó. 

―Ahí tienes. ―Harry tarareaba mientras empujó un segundo dedo en el interior del culo de Louis, luego un tercero, empujándolos para dentro y para fuera, dispersándolos y frotándose contra el punto dulce de Louis. 

Tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás, la intensa quemadura en guerra con el placer que fluía a través de su cuerpo en la velocidad de la luz. Casi no podía manejar las deliciosas sensaciones inundando su sistema, una después de otra. 

―Mírate. ―Harry susurró con voz ronca. ―Mira lo sexy que eres. 

Mirando profundamente en los ojos oscuros de Harry, Louis podría creer lo que estaba diciendo. No había manera de que un hombre que lo miraba con tanta intensidad ardiente, no tuviera ninguna verdad detrás de sus palabras. 

Mantuvo un brazo alrededor del cuello de Harry. Con la otra, extendió la mano y agarró la cara de su compañero, tirando de los labios del hombre a los suyos. El aliento caliente de Harry sopló en su rostro mientras sus labios se encontraron. El beso fue sorprendentemente dulce teniendo en cuenta cómo de erótico era cualquier contacto entre ellos cuando se encontraban. 

―Necesito ser tuyo. ―Louis susurró contra los labios de Harry. 

―Eres mío. ―Respondió el otro cuando los ojos negros se encontraron con los suyos. ―Vas a ser mío para siempre. 

Louis respiró hondo cuando los dedos de Harry fueron sacados de su culo. Se sentía hueco, vacío. Casi lloró en señal de protesta hasta que fue levantando y virado, y entonces puesto en sus manos y rodillas. La gran mano de Harry agarró la parte posterior de su cuello, presionándolo hacia abajo en el colchón. Con la otra mano Louis levantó su culo en el aire. 

Era una posición decente. 

―Harr... ¡Oh Dios! ―Louis agarró la manta, de rodillas al sentir la cabeza del pene de Harry empujar con fuerza contra su apretado anillo de músculos. Su compañero ajustó tranquilamente su gruesa longitud dentro del culo de Louis, extendiéndole hasta el placer quemó y permaneció inmóvil cuando Harry trabajó su polla enorme cada vez profundo, centímetro a centímetro glorioso. 

Louis se quejó. Estaba seguro de que había muerto y entrado al cielo. Él cambió de opinión, un momento después, cuando Harry lo levantó y tiró de él hasta que estuvo al nivel del pecho del hombre. El cuerpo de Louis se deslizó por abajo, la polla dura como una roca de Harry pegándolo centímetro a centímetro, hasta que se sintió lleno. 

―Dios, bebé. ―Harry gruñó al oído de Louis. ―La forma de sentarte alrededor de mi polla. ―La espalda de Louis se sacudió en cuanto Harry gastaba cada gramo de control para no moverse. Y aunque Louis apreciaba la moderación del hombre... 

―Harry, por favor. ―Louis cerró sus músculos internos, clavando los dedos en el brazo alrededor de su pecho. ―Muévete. 

―¿Eso es lo que quiere mi compañero? ―El gruñido sensual en la voz de Harry rodó a través de él, seguido rápidamente por puro éxtasis cuando el hombre empujó arriba, conduciendo su pene mucho más profundo en el culo de Louis. El placer llenó la voz ronca de Harry, mientras que continuó hablando. ―¿Quieres ser tomado, lleno y follado como una pequeña Diva dulce que eres, no? 

―_Siiiii..._ ―Louis silbó mientras abría las piernas, encajándose enfrente de los muslos de Harry aun más, la única cosa que lo sostenía era la mano alrededor de su pecho. Lanzó su cabeza en el hombro de Harry, inclinándola a un lado. 

Louis gimió cuando sus entrañas se formaron, sus músculos pegados en su lugar, a la espera del hombre, para que el hombre pueda morderlo, reclamarlo. Harry no defraudó a su súplica silenciosa. Él chupó y lamió eróticamente un trozo de la piel del cuello de Louis. La sensación sólo hizo a su polla púlsar aún más duro. 

El brazo de Harry, bien envuelto alrededor de la cintura de Louis, lo abrazó con fuerza mientras movía las caderas, empujando más y más profundo. La otra mano envuelta alrededor de su pene, acariciándolo desde la raíz hasta la punta de nuevo. 

―¿Vas a venirte para mí, no es así, bebé? ―No fue una cuestión. Era una declaración de hecho, simplemente. El hombre confiaba en su declaración porque sabía que Louis no iba a ser capaz de resistir a su toque. 

Las caderas de Harry continuaron moviéndose, conduciendo su polla dentro y fuera de su culo, llenándolo, estirándolo hasta Louis estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa que el hombre quisiera. 

―Harry. ―Él gimió. 

―Eso es, bebé. ―Harry animó. ―Disfruta en mi polla. 

Louis gritó cuando los colmillos de Harry se hundieron en su hombro. Su mundo explotó. No podía detener el caleidoscopio de sensaciones que asolaron su cuerpo, la presión disparando, la dura mezcla de placer y dolor fue demasiado para su cuerpo tomar por mucho tiempo.

Louis estaba loco con el éxtasis quemando a través de su cuerpo. El se movió contra Harry, incentivando al hombre, hasta que sus embestidas se volvieron en golpes poderosos dentro del interior de Louis. Harry estaba cogiéndolo duro y rápido, el hombre gruñó, maldijo y gimió en cuanto Louis se presionaba a su alrededor. 

Cuando llegó a su clímax, Louis gritó, sus músculos internos apretándose aún más en el eje de Harry, su trasero ordeñando el pene que lo poseía, hasta que oyó los gemidos destrozados del hombre y sintió los duros chorros, disparando y llenándolo. 

El orgasmo de Louis se estremeció a través de su cuerpo, más y más. Sus músculos apretando la polla de Harry cuando el hombre irrumpió dentro de él, al final de su polla engrosada, haciendo a Harry empujar contra él, hasta caer contra Louis jadeando, sin huesos. 

Harry se desplomó sobre el colchón, bajando a Louis al lado de él. Una vez allí, puso a su compañero contra su cuerpo, sus manos corriendo sobre la espalda empapada de sudor, sus labios acariciando la sien de Louis mientras luchaba por recuperar respiración. 

―Eres mío, Louis Tomlinson. ―Susurró Harry. ―Tu corazón me pertenece a mí ahora.

💄

Los ojos de Harry se separaron, su respiración estaba atascada en la garganta. Algo andaba mal. Podía sentir eso, oler. Infierno, podría prácticamente saborearlo. Escuchó los latidos del corazón con cuidado alrededor, identificando a los que conocía y poniéndolos a un lado, identificando en un pestañeo de ojos uno que no le era familiar... y luego otro y otro. 

Alguien estaba en el interior del recinto, varios alguien. 

Los brazos de Harry se apretaron alrededor del cuerpo relajado de Louis. Odiaba despertar a su compañero, especialmente después de lo que habían hecho unas horas antes. Solo que no pensaba que tenía una elección. 

Presionó sus labios en la oreja de Louis y susurró, tan bajo como pudo, mientras cubría la boca del hombre con la mano. 

―Louis, bebé, necesito que despiertes. 

Los ojos de Louis se abrieron. Miedo nadó en sus ojos azules antes de fruncir la frente, el miedo disminuyó, pero no lo dejó por completo. 

―Alguien está dentro del complejo. 

Maldita sea, el miedo estaba de vuelta. 

―Necesito que te quedes tan tranquilo como puedas y te vistas. 

El pelo castaño desordenado de Louis se sacudió por encima de su cabeza, mientras él asintió con la cabeza. 

―Buen chico. ―Harry dio un beso rápido en la boca de Louis y luego se puso de pie. Miró a su alrededor y ayudó Louis a levantarse, a sabiendas de que sería mucho más rápido que dejarlo a ponerse de pie por sí mismo. 

Harry agarró rápidamente los pantalones vaqueros que había descartado antes, en su prisa por llegar al cuerpo delicioso de Louis. Observó a Louis cómo luchaba por entrar en la camisa y los pantalones, mientras se ponía los pantalones y los cerraba. 

―¿Necesitas ayuda, pequeño diablillo? 

―No ―.Louis suspiró suavemente tirando de la camisa por abajo en el estómago distendido. ―Apenas puedo esperar hasta que pueda utilizar mis ropas bonitas de nuevo. 

―Tú no necesitas ropa para ser bello, pequeño diablo. ―Harry sonrió, tirando de uno de los mechones de Louis. ―Eres lo suficientemente hermoso por sí solo. 

Harry se congeló cuando oyó un estruendo del piso por encima de ellos. Agarró del brazo de Louis y tiró de él a la puerta. La había cerrado la noche anterior, después de que él y Louis se habían limpiado. Cuando llegó a la puerta, presionó a Louis contra la pared junto a él y la abrió lentamente. Cuando no vio nada fuera de lugar en el corredor, salió. 

Se quedó en la puerta, manteniendo a Louis dentro, mientras que examinaba el corredor de un lado a otro, utilizando todos los sentidos que habían mejorado desde la primera vez que se dio cuenta de en lo que su nueva vida se había convertido. Por primera vez, se sentía agradecido de que había sido atacado y transformado en un hombre lobo. Le dio una ventaja que dudaba que los intrusos en su casa tenían. 

Entró de nuevo en la celda y agarró la mano de Louis, tirando de él a su lado. Primero tenía que llevar a Louis a algún lugar seguro y luego cazar a los que estaban invadiendo. Y necesitaría de ayuda. 

Harry se detuvo frente a la primera puerta. Miró a Louis. El miedo palideciendo el rostro del hombre le hizo preguntarse si estaba haciendo la elección correcta. 

―Atrás, bebé. ―Él dijo mientras abría la puerta. Tomando una respiración profunda, entró en la celda oscura. 

―¿Brookyn? ―Un gruñido bajo provenía de la esquina. 

Harry respiró hondo y entró en la sala. 

―Sé que me puedes entender, Brooklyn. Hay intrusos en el compuesto. 

Silencio... Y luego el sonido de garras apareciendo a lo largo del suelo de baldosas llenó la pequeña habitación. Un enorme lobo entró en la rayo de luz del pasillo. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que vio la forma de lobo de Brooklyn, y no había olvidado cuánto de grande era Brooklyn. 

Harry apretó la mandíbula, negándose a ser intimidado por el gran lobo. 

―Te necesito a ti y a los otros para buscar a las personas en compuesto. Quiero esos intrusos encontrados. 

No esperaba que Brooklyn aceptase sus órdenes tan rápidamente. El lobo pasó por el pasillo antes de que pudiera detenerlo o dejar seguro a Louis. El corazón de Harry golpeaba en su garganta cuando se dio la vuelta y corrió detrás de Brooklyn. Esperaba ver al lobo en su compañero. 

No esperaba que Brooklyn olfatease a Louis y luego caminase, simplemente pasando por él, como si no pensaba que era una amenaza.

―Um... ―Los ojos de Louis corrieron del lobo a Harry. 

Harry se encogió de hombros. Realmente no entendía. 

Había una razón para permanecer encerrados durante la luna llena. Ellos eran peligrosos, letales. Mataban cuando se enfrentaban a los que los desafiaban. Y mientras que Louis no era una amenaza, Harry no creería que el instinto asesino del lobo lo vería así. Solo esperaba que el resto de su pequeño grupo se sintiese de la misma manera que Brooklyn. 

Moviéndose para la puerta de al lado, y luego la siguiente, observando cómo Denver y Boston hicieron lo mismo que Brooklyn. Después de que les dijo de los intrusos y lo que quería hacer, salieron de sus celdas, olieron a Louis y siguieron enfrente. 

Él recibió otro golpe cuando abrió la puerta de la celda de Jackson y lo encontró sentado en el colchón en su forma humana. El hombre desnudo envuelto en una manta al lado de él, podría haber tenido algo que ver con eso. 

―¿Puedes cambiar? ― Le preguntó al hombre de pelo oscuro. 

―Puedo. ―Le dijo Jackson. 

―Hay intrusos en el compuesto. Me gustaría dejar a Louis aquí contigo y con Zayn, mientras yo voy con los chicos a cazarlos. ―Jackson estuvo de acuerdo. ―Mantenlos a salvo, Jackson. 

Los ojos verdes de Jackson fueron al hombre desnudo, envuelto en la manta. 

―Con mi vida. 

Harry no sabía lo que estaba pasando entre Jackson y Zayn, a pesar de que podía adivinar. Simplemente no tenía tiempo para hablar con los dos hombres, o explicarles lo que él y Louis habían descubierto acerca de los compañeros. Mantener a los dos humanos vivos fue lo más importante en este momento. 

Harry se volvió para Louis. 

―Me tengo que ir, mi ángel. 

Los labios de Louis se apretaron. Sus brazos estaban envueltos alrededor de su estómago redondeado, como para proteger a su hijo por nacer. 

―¿Vas a tener cuidado? ―Le susurró con valentía. Los labios de Harry se levantaron en las esquinas. 

―Siempre. 

Louis olfateó mientras asentía. Podría estar haciendo una cara valiente, pero Harry pudo ver la angustia en sus ojos y se prometió destruir al que puso ese miedo allí. 

―No va a demorar, diablillo. 

―¿Trae un poco de helado mientras estás afuera? 

―¿Pecan, mantequilla y aceitunas? ―Esta mezcla todavía tenía el poder para poner a prueba su estómago, pero Louis recibiría todo lo que quería. Nada era demasiado bueno para su compañero. 

Los labios de Louis se crisparon. 

―No te olvides de la salsa picante. ―Harry abrazó Louis, presionando su cara en el pelo en la parte superior de la cabeza del hombre, inhalando el olor fuerte de sol y miel. 

―No soñaría con olvidarlo. ―Sostuvo a Louis por más tiempo antes de asegurar su rostro y se inclino hacia él. El nudo en la garganta de Harry, mientras miraba a los ojos del hombre, le hizo casi imposible hablar. Él susurró en su lugar. 

―Te amo, diablillo. 

Las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Louis, haciéndolas brillar como zafiros. 

―Te amo, hombre lobo. 

Dejar a Louis fue probablemente la cosa más difícil que Harry había hecho. Era aún más difícil de cuando se alejó de su familia hace diez años. Louis era su centro, la fuerza que lo mantenía en la tierra. Sin ella, Harry estaba aterrorizado y estaría perdido. 

Y eso significaba que tenía que salir para que pudiese garantizar que el mundo de Louis se quedase seguro. Necesitaba traer a Louis para vivir en el compuesto, pero haría todo lo posible para asegurarse de que era un hogar para su pequeña _"Diva"._

Harry subió corriendo las escaleras hasta el primer piso, deteniéndose al llegar arriba. Él ladeó la cabeza, escuchando. Hubo un aullido distinto viniendo desde el otro extremo del compuesto, pero nada más. 

El perfume en el aire, por otra parte, era intensamente permeado por el mal. Harry había aprendido un poco a lo largo de los diez años sobre las emociones y tenían un perfume. Miedo olía a podredumbre como leche agria. Felicidad era una fragancia como un día soleado. El deseo era intenso, impresionante y doloroso. La ira era caliente y le recordaba a la canela quemada. 

El mal fue el peor olor, siempre olía a carne podrida. 

Y la sala se llenó con él. 

Se movió con cuidado a través del vasto corredor del primer piso, sus pasos medidos y cautelosos. El pasillo era largo. Podía ver casi de un extremo del edificio a otro. Había puertas cerradas entre las áreas. Habían sido retiradas cuando se trasladaron. Ahora, Harry se preguntaba si esto era una buena idea. Puertas cerradas significaba que el enemigo tendría más obstáculos para pasar.

Al llegar a la escalera principal, Harry se apresuró para el segundo piso y luego por el pasillo hacia donde podía escuchar más conmoción. Él se congeló cuando oyó un crujido. Vino de detrás de él, de las escaleras, tal vez. Dio un paso más cerca de la pared, aplastándose contra la superficie dura y plana. 

Se habían mudado en el edificio alrededor de seis meses, así que no conocía cada pequeño crujido del lugar, apenas algunos. Quién venía en su dirección no conocía a ninguno de ellos, lo que le dijo que se enfrentaba a un enemigo. 

Harry se presionó contra la pared, mientras que se acercó a la esquina. Sabía que si no pasaba por la mitad de pasillo, tendría una mejor oportunidad de no pisar tablas sueltas. Las tablas eran más fuertes cerca de la pared. El idiota de las escaleras estaba justo en el medio de ellas. Sería capaz de oírlo venir incluso si fuese un humano. 

Movió la cabeza apenas lo suficiente para mirar por la esquina de la pared. Maldita sea, el tipo por las escaleras estaba armado. Sabía que podía sobrevivir a una herida de bala. Sobrevivió en el pasado cuando se enfrentaron con los bandidos que pensaban que eran más grandes y más malos que él, porque utilizaron un arma. Rápidamente los convenció que no, pero no sin algunas cicatrices para mostrar. 

Esto probablemente iba a doler. 

Esperó a que el idiota con un chaleco a prueba de balas, llegara a la cima de la escalera, antes de girar y quedar por delante de él. Él agarró al hombre por la parte delantera del chaleco y lo atrajo más cerca, hasta que estaban nariz con nariz. 

―Olvidaste golpear, idiota. ―Dijo poco antes de golpear al chico en la cara. Él sonrió sádicamente cuando oyó el chasquido del hueso cuando el hombre voló con el poder del golpe de Harry y se cayó por las escaleras. 

Eso le enseñará a no entrar sin invitación. 

Rápidamente bajó por las escaleras. Cuando llegó al nivel en el que cayó el hombre, se hizo evidente que no iba a levantarse tan rápido. Estaba desmayado. Harry lo requisó y sonrió cuando se encontró con zips de plástico. 

Perfecto. 

Busco más y lo despojó de todas las armas que tenía antes de atar sus muñecas a la espalda con las esposas de plástico. Empujó al chico en la esquina, arrancó un trozo de su camisa y lo ató alrededor de la boca del intruso. No tenía sentido dejar que advirtiera a los demás que había sido capturado. 

Corrió escaleras arriba, parando en la parte superior para identificar la posición del siguiente enemigo. Todavía podía oír ruidos del otro lado del compuesto, aullidos y gritos. Reconoció los aullidos. No reconoció a los gritos. Estaba seguro de que significaba que todo su pueblo estaba a salvo. 

Levantando su nariz en el aire, inhaló de nuevo. El olor del mal era todavía fuerte. De hecho, parecía ser aún más fuerte que antes, y procedía de la escalera, la dirección de la planta baja del ala oeste. 

Siguió a su nariz por las escaleras. Cuando llegó al primer piso, podía ver que la puerta principal estaba abierta. Cerrarla después de entrar el enemigo no parecía útil, pero simplemente no podía dejarla abierta. ¿Cómo saber quién más podría intentar entrar? 

Cerró con llave la puerta, sabiendo que no impediría a alguien si realmente quería entrar, y continuó siguiendo a su nariz al piso de abajo. No le gustó el hecho de que el mal olor parecía haber pasado por él. 

Le gustaba aún menos cuando oyó un tiro del sótano. 

Renunció a toda pretensión de tratar de ser astuto y corrió los últimos pasos para el sótano. Corrió de vuelta para el corredor para la celda donde había dejado a Louis. Deslizándose en la puerta se congeló. Cada músculo de su cuerpo se puso rígido, mientras que observaba su mundo entero disminuir para el arma que Michael Barrett apuntaba para la cabeza de Louis. 

― Qué bien que te uniste a nosotros, Harry. 

💄

Los ojos de Louis se llenaron de lágrimas cuando se atrevió a mirar a la figura en la esquina. Zayn estaba arrodillado al lado de la forma inmóvil de Jackson, tratando de detener el flujo de sangre de la herida de bala del pecho del hombre, pero había mucha sangre. 

Sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock cuando pelo oscuro surgió en los brazos bronceados de Jackson. Con la misma rapidez, el pelo se había ido. Un momento después, orejas brotaron de la parte superior de la cabeza de Jackson y luego se fueron. En el próximo segundo, algo en el cuerpo inconsciente de Jackson cambió y cambió de vuelta, como si no pudiera decidir si era un hombre o una bestia. 

―Balas de plata. ―Dijo el hombre de pie detrás de Louis. ―Son muy útiles si saben cómo trabajar con ellas. 

Louis lloriqueó con miedo real cuando el hombre tomó un pedazo de su cabello, arqueando su garganta y lo empujó en la espalda. La sensación del cañón de la pistola presionada contra su cabeza aterrorizó a Louis. Apenas podía contenerse para no caer en el suelo. Estaba sosteniéndose de un hilo, pero rápidamente se estaba desmoronando. 

―¿Que quieres? ―Harry gruñó. 

―Quiero ser como tú. ―Dijo Barrett. ―Yo sabía qué eras en el segundo en que te conocí en mi oficina. Son los ojos, entiende. Están distantes todo el tiempo. 

―¿Por qué demonios quieres ser sometido a esta maldición? ―Preguntó Harry. 

―No es una maldición, si sabes lo que estás haciendo. 

Harry levantó las cejas. 

―¿Y tú sabes? 

―Claro. Yo vengo de una larga línea de hombres nacidos para liderar. Mi abuelo comenzó mi negocio sin nada, solo con una idea y una pala. Cuando murió, teníamos tiendas en todo el estado. Mi padre añadió a lo mismo, levantándonos por todo el país. Yo, a mi vez, nos elevé al nivel global, aumentando nuestro patrimonio a los miles de millones. 

―¿Qué tiene esto que ver con ser un hombre lobo? 

―Mi abuelo y mi padre murieron antes de llegar a su quincuagésimo aniversario. Tengo cuarenta y cinco. No planeo morir tan temprano. 

―Entonces, come una ensalada y organízate con un entrenador personal. 

―No, no, eso no va a funcionar. Quiero vivir para siempre. 

Esta declaración fue tan extraña que Louis no podía impedirse de girar y mirar para el hombre. Barrett perdió la cabeza. 

―¿Crees que los hombres lobo viven para siempre? 

Barrett sonrió. 

―¿Has conocido a uno que murió de causas naturales? 

Bueno, no, pero Louis no conocía otros hombres lobo, además de los que viven en el compuesto. Excepto ese que los atacó, ni siquiera sabía que existían otros hombres lobo. 

Louis hizo una mueca cuando la mano de Barrett apretó el pelo que había torcido en el puño. 

―Esto es lo que va a pasar, Harry. Me vas a morder y hacerme uno de ustedes, o voy a colocar una bala en la cabeza de Louis. Y, hombre lobo o no, una bala en el cerebro lo matará.

Louis miró a Harry, sus ojos se encontraron por un momento. Louis dio una pequeña seña con la cabeza. Sabía cuánto Harry se oponía a cambiar a cualquiera en lo que era. 

Mientras Louis apreciaba el vínculo que se estableció entre ellos, sabía que Harry veía lo que le pasó a él como una maldición. Entendía esto y nunca quiso que Harry tuviera que elegir entre él y algo que tanto detestaba. 

―Hecho. 

La mandíbula de Louis cayó. 

―¡Harry, no! 

―Tengo que hacerlo Louis. ―Harry bajó la mirada aún más, estableciéndose en el bulto redondeado bajo la camisa de Louis-

Louis asintió con la cabeza mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su estómago. Cómo Barrett se había perdido su estado físico actual, Louis nunca sabría, pero sería eternamente agradecido por eso. Si Barrett descubría que estaba llevando al niño de Harry, no había forma de saber lo que iba a hacer. 

―Retira el arma de la cabeza de Louis. 

―No, no lo creo. ―Dijo Barrett. ―Yo creo que esto es lo único que te mantiene en la línea en el momento. 

―No voy a morderte con una pistola apuntada para la cabeza de Louis. La mordedura es dolorosa. Podría accidentalmente apretar el gatillo. 

Louis no podía decir exactamente lo que estaba pasando, pero estaba seguro de Barrett estaba pensando lo que dijo Harry. También estaba seguro de que no importa si el cañón de la pistola se presionaba contra su cabeza o no. Barrett no lo dejaría vivir. 

Louis gritó cuando de repente, fue empujado adelante. 

―¡Vete allí con ellos! ―Barrett espetó. 

Louis sabía lo que quería decir. Corrió al lado de Zayn, tan rápido como pudo. Zayn todavía estaba tratando de detener el sangrado de la herida de Jackson, así que Louis agarró la mano de Jackson, dándole un pequeño apretón. Casi cayó para atrás en sus extremidades, cuando Jackson le devolvió el apretón. 

Sus ojos no se apartaban de su mejor amigo, que estaba dándole una mirada de advertencia. Cuando Zayn levantó la punta de la tela que estaba usando para detener el sangrado, las cejas de Louis se arquearon. La herida estaba casi curada, la piel estaba arrugada y rosa, donde un agujero de bala debería estar. 

Habilidades de curación, algo más que añadir al banco de datos. 

Louis mantuvo su mano en Jackson cuando se volvió para ver el drama que se desarrollaba en el otro lado de la habitación. Barrett sostuvo el arma en la mano, apuntando al pecho de Harry. 

Tan cerca como los dos estaban, no había manera de que Barrett errase, pero seguramente mataría a Harry con un solo tiro. 

―Sólo recuerda... ―dijo Barrett, girando su arma y apuntando a Louis. ―Intenta cualquier cosa y voy a ponerle una bala en la cabeza antes de que me puedas matar. 

―No lo olvidaré. ―Harry dijo mientras se movía, para quedarse atrás de Barrett. De pie detrás del hombre, Harry encontró los ojos de Louis. 

Louis leyó todo lo que intentó, silenciosamente, decirle. Deseó poder responder, pero no quería llamar más la atención de lo necesario. Tragando en seco, movió la cabeza ligeramente. 

―¡Rápido, infierno! ―Barrett espetó. ―No tengo todo el día. 

Louis quería rodar sus ojos. 

De acuerdo con Barrett, si fuese transformado por Harry, tendría todo el tiempo del mundo. Solamente no era tan estúpido como para señalarlo. Barrett no parecía estable. 

El nudo que se estaba construyendo en la garganta de Louis parecía crecer más cuando vi los ojos de Harry oscurecerse hasta que estaban negros como el carbón. Sus colmillos se alargaron. Agarró los brazos de Barrett. Por unos segundos, Louis pudo ver la guerra en marcha dentro de él. Sabía que Harry quería rasgar la garganta del hombre. Pero después de un momento, Harry se inclinó y hundió sus colmillos en el hombro de Barrett. El grito alto de Barrett era la única cosa que Louis entendía sobre toda la situación. 

Louis no tenía idea de la cantidad de sangre que Harry necesitaba tomar con el fin de convertir a Barrett en un hombre lobo, o incluso si así era como se hacía. Pero no quiso dar un suspiro de alivio hasta que Harry retirase los dientes y levantase la cabeza. 

―Ya terminé. ―Harry dijo cuando se pasó una mano sobre su boca. 

Los pasos de Barrett fueron inestables mientras se movía a un lado de la habitación. El arma en la mano vaciló cuando tocó la pared, su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, mientras respiraba pesadamente. 

―¿En cuanto tiempo puedo cambiar? 

―La luna ya no está en el cielo. ―Explicó Harry. ―Así que esta noche, en algún momento. 

Barrett miró su reloj. 

―Es sólo seis de la mañana ahora. Debe aparecer la luna en aproximadamente 14 horas, más o menos. 

―Sí. 

A Louis no le gustó la sonrisa que cruzó la cara de Barrett. 

―Así que tenemos tiempo de sobra. 

Harry frunció el ceño. 

―¿Tiempo para qué? 

―Para que pueda reunir a los miembros de tu manada y hacerles saber que yo soy el nuevo alfa. 

La mandíbula de Louis cayó. 

―¿Tú eres el nuevo qué? ―Harry espetó. 

―El nuevo alfa. 

―Yo soy el alfa de esta manada. ―Harry gruñó, sus ojos parpadeando a un lado como si estuviese mirando para la puerta, pero no quería que nadie sepa que estaba mirando por la puerta. ¿Tal vez estaba esperando para que los otros llegasen para salvarlos? Louis no pensó que tendría tiempo suficiente para que suceda. 

―Tú eras el alfa de esta manada. ―Barrett respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa. ―Soy una opción mucho mejor. Soy más adecuado para estar a cargo de ustedes. Ya comandé centenas. Tú mandaste en media docena. Tengo experiencia y _know-how*_ para transformar este grupo en uno de los más fuertes de la región. 

_(*. **Know-how** es un término Inglés que significa literalmente "saber cómo". Know-how es un conjunto de conocimientos prácticos (fórmulas secretas, información, tecnologías, técnicas, procedimientos, etc.) adquiridos por una empresa o profesional que le trae beneficios competitivos)_

El hombre estaba loco. 

―Tienes la fuerza. Yo tengo el cerebro. ―Louis casi gruñó mientras observaba el fuego encenderse en los ojos marrones de Barrett cuando el hombre miró a Harry, como un pedazo de carne de primera. ―Seríamos una gran pareja Alfa, tú y yo. Piensa en todo lo que podríamos lograr si fuéramos emparejados. 

Harry apretó los puños.

―Tengo un compañero. 

Louis sabía que había cometido un error cuando Barrett se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. El hombre estaba enojado. Estaba en sus ojos. 

La risa de Barrett era tan fría como el hielo en sus ojos. 

―Eso puede ser fácilmente corregido.

Louis no se sorprendió cuando el hombre apuntó el arma hacia él. Miró a Harry, queriendo que su compañero sea lo último que viera. 

―¡Te amo! 

Sus palabras fueron ahogadas por el sonido de la pistola disparando. Louis gruñó cuando se estrelló contra el suelo.

Gritos llenaron el aire y Louis no estaba seguro de que todos venían de él. Se quedó allí, esperando que el dolor comenzase y la sala desvanecerse. Esperó por alguna cosa. 

No pasó nada. 

Louis levantó la cabeza tanto como pudo con el peso impresionante prendiéndolo para abajo. Algo caliente y húmedo goteaba en su cuello, haciéndole saber exactamente donde había sido disparado porque no sentía nada. 

Y entonces el peso se había ido y Louis se encontró aplastado por los fuertes brazos de Harry. El rostro del hombre estaba enterrado en su cuello y los sollozos se hicieron eco en su oído. 

―Oh, Dios, bebé. Pensé que estabas muerto. No pensé que sería capaz de salvarte. 

―¿Fui salvado? ―Louis susurró mientras se inclinaba para atrás. Pasó la mano por la humedad que había empapado su camisa, frunciendo el ceño cuando su mano se puso roja. ―Entonces, ¿qué es esto? – Preguntó cuándo levantó la mano. 

El rostro de Harry fue drenado de todo el color antes de extender la mano y agarrar el cuello de la camisa de Louis rompiéndola por la mitad. 

―¡Oye! 

Las manos de Harry estaban por todas partes, palpándolo. Después de un momento, dio un suspiro de alivio. 

―Es su sangre, no es tuya. 

―¿Entonces, la sangre de quién es? 

Harry palideció de nuevo mientras miraba hacia abajo. Louis siguió la misma dirección, gritando al ver a Zayn en el piso, goteando sangre por debajo de su cuerpo tendido. Louis se puso de rodillas junto a su mejor amigo. 

―Ayúdame a darle la vuelta. 

Harry estaba allí, volviendo a Zayn en su espalda. 

El frente estaba peor que la parte de atrás. Zayn tenía una gran herida de bala de plata en el pecho. Louis rápidamente agarró la camisa que Harry le había desgarrado y la apretó sobre la herida. 

―Tenemos que llamar a una ambulancia, Harry. 

―Lo se bebé. Sólo déjame... 

Ambos se volvieron cuando un bajo, amenazante gruñido llenó la pequeña habitación. Louis no estaba seguro exactamente para o lo que estaba mirando, pero no a un hombre. No era un lobo tampoco. Estaba en algún punto intermedio. La verdadera definición de un hombre lobo. 

―Mantente alejado de Zayn, Louis. 

―¿Qué? ―Louis gritó. ―No puedo. Eso... 

―Ahora, bebé. ―Harry se acercó. ―Jackson sólo es consciente de que Zayn está herido y tú estás de pie entre ellos. No importará que sean mejores amigos, o que estés embarazado, nada. El va a destruir a cualquiera que le impida llegar a su compañero.

_ ¿Compañero? _

Louis miró a Zayn. 

―¿Son compañeros? 

Hombre, tenía buenas razones para discutir con su mejor amigo. 

―Por la reacción de Jackson, creo que sí. 

Louis hizo una mueca cuando presionó el pecho de Zayn de nuevo, tomó la mano de Harry y permitió que el hombre lo pusiera de pie. Fue rápidamente acompañado al otro lado de la sala. Fue sólo entonces cuando dio un buen vistazo a esa masacre que ocurrió mientras estaba clavado en el suelo. 

―¿Qué... ?― Louis golpeó una mano sobre su boca, mientras sus ojos corrían frenéticamente alrededor de la habitación. 

Corrió hacia una esquina, cayendo de rodillas, mientras que vomitaba. No sabía cuánto tiempo vomitó hasta sus entrañas, pero cuando levantó la cabeza, el cuerpo desgarrado había sido retirado. 

―¿Mejor ahora, pequeño diablillo? ―Preguntó Harry cuando entregó a Louis una botella de agua y un paño húmedo. 

Louis asintió, tomando un sorbo de agua y enjuagando la boca, haciendo una mueca mientras miraba por un sitio donde escupir. Un cubo apareció enfrente de su cara. 

Louis escupió, enjuagó y escupió de nuevo. Cuando finalmente se limpió la cara y se volvió para mirar, Brooklyn estaba agachado a su lado. 

―Gracias. 

Curiosamente, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del gran hombre. 

―Cómo te sientes, pequeño? 

―Mierda recalentada es lo que me viene en la mente. 

Brooklyn rió. 

―He oído eso. 

―Vamos bebé. ―Harry sin esfuerzo lo atrapó en sus brazos. ―Es hora de volver a la cama. 

―Espera, Zayn... ― Louis volvió la cabeza hasta que pudiese ver a su mejor amigo. Jackson estaba acunándole todavía en su forma de hombre peludo. Zayn estaba presionando su rostro en el cuello de Jackson, pero estaba respirando y eso era algo. 

―Jackson lo mordió, Louis. Era la única manera de salvarlo. El disparo habría sido fatal. 

Louis levantó las cejas. 

―¿Zayn es ahora un hombre lobo? 

Harry hizo una mueca. 

―Sí. 

Tal vez por eso Louis no había sido transformado. 

Jackson estaba en su forma mitad hombre, mitad lobo. Era un verdadero hombre lobo cuando mordió a Zayn. Harry estaba en su forma humana cuando mordió a Louis. 

―Oh hombre. ―Louis parpadeó rápidamente, tratando de mantener la diversión en su voz. Él no podía y se echó a reír. 

―¡Punto! ―Le gritó, levantando su puño en el aire. ―¡Los chistes de cachorros están de vuelta!

💄

―¡Voy a poner brotes de bambú bajo tus uñas y poner cangrejos en tus pantalones cortos! 

Harry arqueó las cejas con la amenaza. Era una de las más interesantes de Louis. Él había estado amenazando a Harry durante las últimas dos horas, ya que comenzó a tener calambres... o lo que parecía ser como una mano de Freddy Kruger tirando de su abdomen de adentro hacia afuera, como Louis tan elocuentemente describió. 

―Todo irá bien, bebé. 

El dolor en sus ojos hirió a Harry como una daga. 

―Tú me hiciste esto, tú... tú... Tú perro pulguiento. 

―Lo siento, Louis. ―Los labios de Harry se contrajeron con la necesidad de reírse de la indignación de Louis. ―Prometo nunca tocarte otra vez. 

―¡Harry! ―El grito indignado de Zayn vino de la parte inferior de la cama, donde estaba sentado entre las piernas de Louis, esperando que la cabeza del bebé aparezca. ―No es así que se consuela a alguien en trabajo de parto.

Harry sonrió mientras limpiaba con un trapo húmedo la frente sudorosa de Louis. 

―Louis sabe que lo amo. ―Harry trataba de demostrarle cada día lo mucho que el hombre significaba para él, tanto en palabras como en acciones. ―Él es mi compañero. 

―Y está a punto de ser padre. 

Cada gramo de diversión que Harry sentía huyó, reemplazado por un pedazo de miedo bloqueando su garganta. 

―¿El bebé está llegando? 

―O eso, o una sandía peluda está a punto de salir de tu compañero. 

―¡No digas eso! ―Harry simplemente no podría colocar en su cabeza que su hijo estaba a punto de nacer. Estaba equivocado en muchos niveles. 

Y tenía miedo de que algo fuera mal. Estuvieron preparados para cada contingencia que pudiera pensar. Cada pedazo de información y suposición de lo que podría suceder fue cuidadosamente añadido a la base de datos creciente de Louis. 

Un quirófano estaba cerca en caso de ser necesario abrir a Louis, abrirlo y sacar al bebé. Descubrió que Jackson tenía algo de experiencia como médico en su tiempo en el servicio. No era un cirujano, pero sabía qué hacer en estas circunstancias. No era como si pudiera llevar a Louis al hospital local. No sólo el bebé sería llevado, sino que Louis muy probable se convirtiera en un experimento científico. 

―Harry... ―Louis se quejó. 

―Estoy aquí, pequeño diablillo. ―Harry deslizó la mano por el abdomen distendido de Louis. El hombre estaba enorme en el último par de semanas. Parecía probable que iba a dar a luz a un elefante. 

―¡Empuja, vamos! 

Harry miró para Zayn, quién asintió con la cabeza. Se decidió que Louis haría el parto vertical, dejando que la gravedad haga la mayor parte del trabajo. Era un método utilizado hace siglos, que solo fue olvidado cuando las mujeres comenzaron a tener bebés en hospitales. 

Harry se arrodilló delante de Louis, ayudando a sostenerlo. Se estremeció cuando encontró los ojos llenos de sufrimiento de Louis. El hombre estaba en tanto dolor. 

―Está bien, bebé, adelante y empuja. 

El rostro de Louis estaba tenso y Harry se reunió conteniendo la respiración y gruñendo, junto con su compañero. 

―¡Veo la cabeza! 

Harry miró hacia abajo. Realmente no podía ver nada, desde su punto de vista, excepto una polla flácida y las bolas. Él miró alrededor del cuerpo del Louis y su boca se quedó abierta mientras observaba aparecer una paja de color marrón claro de rizos. 

―Puedo verlo. 

―¿Él? ―Louis jadeaba pesadamente. 

―Él, ella... ―Harry volvió a su posición enfrente de Louis. Él sonrió mientras pasaba la mano sobre el rostro rojo de Louis. ―Puedo ver a nuestro bebé. 

―Okay ― dijo Zayn―.Da un buen empujón, Louis y, después, asegúrate. 

Louis murmuró. Harry podía ver el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para empujar la forma por como su rostro se tensó y se puso rojo. 

―Lo estás haciendo muy bien, bebé. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti. 

Harry sentía como si sus tímpanos se hubieron roto cuando Louis gritó. Simplemente no parecía cierto que un hombre tan pequeño podría sacar un sonido tan grande. 

El grito se detuvo tan rápido como había empezado y Louis cayó, colgando de las cuerdas a que se aferraba. Harry acunó el cuerpo de Louis cuando miró por encima del hombro. 

―¿Zayn? 

―Solo un minuto. Tengo que limpiar al bebé un poco. 

Harry escondió su cara en el cuello de Louis y después acarició la mano por la espalda, en los diez puntos negros que estaban cubriendo su espalda. 

―Te amo tanto, Louis. ―Le susurró al oído del hombre. ―No puedo creer que estemos a punto de comenzar una familia juntos. 

―Basuras. 

Harry frunció el ceño, confundido porque no podía haber oído lo que él pensaba que escuchó. 

―¿Qué fue eso, pequeño diablillo? 

Una sonrisa se extendió por los labios de Louis, cuando levantó la vista. ―Estamos comenzando una camada. 

―No. ―Dijo Zayn, en cuanto cargaba algo envuelto en una manta de bebé azul para ellos. ―Estoy seguro que este es un bebé. 

―Oh... ―Los ojos de Louis estaban húmedos, las lágrimas salpicando por su rostro. ―Harry, mira. 

Harry mantuvo firme a Louis cuando Zayn puso el bebé en sus brazos. Sintió que sus propias lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas cuando Louis alejó un borde de la manta y ambos dieron su primer vistazo a su hijo. 

―Es hermoso, Louis. 

Louis olfateó. 

―Es perfecto. 

―¿Cómo van a nombrarlo? ―Preguntó Zayn. 

―Quiero dar el segundo nombre después de Harry, pero él se negó a decirme el nombre que ha elegido. 

Harry suspiró. 

―Bristol. 

―Al igual que en Bristol, Tennessee. ―Louis miró fijamente. ―¿En serio? 

―Sí. 

―Supongo que no has ido demasiado lejos de casa cuando fueron atacados, ¿no? 

―No. 

―Ok, Bristol, pero me niego a llamar al siguiente Knoxville. 

Harry se rió. 

―Vamos a llamar al siguiente Brook. 

―Dios, espero que sea una niña.

Louis agarró a Bristol en su pecho mientras miraba al hombre inconsciente, que acababa de caer en el suelo a sus pies. 

―¿Creo que fue algo que yo dije?

💄

Louis suspiró mientras cerraba su ordenador portátil y se recostó en la silla, cerrando los ojos. Todo estaba tranquilo, por suerte un cambio. Desde que llegó Bristol, o había un bebé que lloraba, o los sonidos de gente corriendo por las colinas, o estos mismos hombres haciendo _goo-goo _para el bebé, tratando de hacerlo sonreír. 

Bristol fue creciendo como un bebé humano normal, pero no tenía signos de que seguiría a Harry, no en el departamento peludo. No había cambiado ni nada, pero había un montón de gruñidos cuando él no obtenía lo que quería. 

A pesar de que era una maravilla para mirar a los seis meses de edad, le dio Louis a una visión de su futuro. Realmente estaban trayendo una camada al mundo. Afortunadamente, no estaban solos. Todos habían decidido que tenían una manada con Harry como su alfa. 

Louis y Zayn tomaron sus ahorros e invirtieron en el compuesto. Esto les permitió obtener una gran cantidad de mejoras para el lugar, hacer reparaciones y cambios para convertirse en grande construcción de una casa, en lugar de sólo un techo sobre sus cabezas. Todavía había cosas que debían ser hechas, pero ocurriría con el tiempo. Ellos estaban contentos con lo que fueron capaces de lograr hasta ahora. 

La ubicación preferida de Louis era el patio, que Harry y los demás fueron colocándolo entre el ala oeste y el ala del centro. Él les permitió a Bristol soltarlo para jugar, sin preocuparse de que alguien viera al padre de Bristol a jugar con él en forma de lobo. Y a Bristol le encantaba jugar con el lobo. 

Louis abrió los ojos y miró a su teléfono móvil cuando pitó, otras de las mejoras al sitio. Todos tenían teléfonos celulares ahora. Lo cogió y rodó por las pantallas hasta que llegó al mensaje actual... y su corazón empezó a latir más rápido. Él respondió y agarró firmemente el teléfono en la mano. Los siguientes diez minutos lo pondrían en serios problemas con su compañero o a ser besado de una manera increíble. Pero, sin duda cambiaría su vida. 

Se puso de pie, deslizando su teléfono móvil en el bolsillo. Dejó su oficina y caminó la corta distancia a la oficina de al lado del suyo, metiendo la cabeza por dentro. 

―Oye, Zee, ¿puedes echar un vistazo a Bristol? La sorpresa para Harry está aquí y tengo que ir a decirle. 

Zayn asintió. 

―Buena suerte. 

―Gracias. ―Louis sonrió débilmente. ―La necesitaré. 

Los pies de Louis desaceleraron cuando empezó a bajar por el pasillo hacia el ala oeste. Harry debería estar trabajando en una de las habitaciones de la segunda planta. Louis pasó mucho tiempo pensando en sus opciones antes de finalmente decidirse continuar en su actual curso de acción. 

Se detuvo al llegar a la segunda planta y se humedeció los labios, mientras observaba los músculos sudorosos de Harry y Brooklyn trabajando en la nueva zona de recreo que estaban creando en la parte superior de las escaleras. Sería un lugar para que todo el mundo se relajara dentro de la casa. 

―Hey, pequeño diablillo, ¿necesitas algo? 

Louis sonrió mientras se paseaba por el piso. No perdió la forma cómo los ojos de Harry observaron el balanceo de sus caderas. 

Si no tuviese cuidado, podría estar embarazado de nuevo, y rápido. 

Podría estar recibiendo una hija más rápido de lo que tenía planeado. 

―¿Tienes un segundo, hombre lobo? 

―¿Para ti? ―Harry sonrió dejando caer su martillo. ―Creo que puedo guardar un minuto completo. 

Louis miró a Brooklyn, hasta que el hombre se aclaró la garganta. 

―Creo que voy a tomar dos vasos de agua. ―Dijo Brooklyn, dirigiéndose directamente hacia las escaleras. 

Harry frunció el ceño, quedándose serio. 

―¿Hay algo mal? ―Preguntó. ―¿Bristol? 

―Está tomando una siesta en el suelo, con Zayn y Jackson. ―Louis se apresuró a decir. Harry se preocupaba con Bristol también. Y no quería añadir más preocupación. ―Él está bien. 

―¿Así que, qué hay de malo? 

Louis estaba lo suficientemente cerca de Harry, para que pudiese sentir el calor del cuerpo sudoroso del hombre. 

―Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad? 

―Sí. ―Una sonrisa comenzó a tirar de los labios de Harry otra vez. ―Yo también te amo. 

Louis respiró. 

―Sólo recuerda eso. 

Las cejas de Harry se fruncieron. 

―¿Qué hiciste, pequeño diablillo? 

―Puedo o no haber seguido a tus padres y tu hermana, y los invité a venir a vernos. 

Harry se limitó a mirar. Louis no estaba seguro de si el hombre respiraba. 

―¿Harry? 

―¿Mis padres vienen aquí? ―Él preguntó en voz muy baja, tan sin emociones que Louis no podía decir lo que Harry estaba sintiendo. 

―Sé lo mucho que te dolió no ser capaz de verlos, y yo deseo que seas feliz. ―Louis bajó sus ojos por la intensa mirada de Harry y pasó los dedos por el ligero pelo en el pecho desnudo del hombre. ―Ellos no tienen que quedarse y yo me aseguré de que no estuvieran de visita durante la luna llena. Yo solo... 

Louis dio un grito muy impropio de un hombre mientras los labios de Harry cayeron encima de los suyos. Harry parecía estar derramando todas sus emociones en el beso, dándole a Louis su miedo, la alegría y todo lo demás que mantenía. La boca de Louis se abrió y la lengua de Harry se hundió, barrió explorando una y otra vez. 

Las manos de Harry se deslizaron sobre su cuerpo, una mano moviéndose para atrás de Louis, para los pantalones vaqueros cortos, cubriendo su culo, apretando. Su otra mano envuelta alrededor del cuello de Louis, su pulgar acariciando el cabello allí. 

―Gracias cariño. ―Harry susurró mientras finalmente levantó la vista. 

―Sí, por supuesto. ―Louis estaba jadeando, totalmente sin aliento. ―No hay problema. 

―¿Cuándo vendrán? 

Louis sonrió cuando oyó una bocina al exterior. 

―Ahora. 

Los ojos de Harry se arredondearon. 

―¿Ahora, ahora? ―Se quedó sin aliento. ―Como.. ¿ahora? 

―Hum... sí. 

―¿Tú estás loco? ―Harry gritó, cuando su cabeza giró hacia un lado y luego al otro. ―Este lugar no está listo para visitantes. Ni siquiera... 

―Harry. 

―¿Qué? 

―A tu familia no le importa lo que este lugar parece. Ellos sólo quieren verte. Ya han pasado diez años. Creo que es la hora, no? ―Louis torció la nariz por el olor sudoroso que salía de su compañero. ―Y es posible que desees tomar una ducha, bien rápido. Hueles como un hombre sudoroso. 

Los labios de Harry se contrajeron. 

―Pensé que te gustaba el olor del hombre sudoroso. 

―Lo hago, pero prefiero que sea por follar conmigo en la pared, no en la reparación de una. ―Sabiendo que dio la última palabra, Louis se volvió para bajar para hacer compañía a la familia de Harry... Encontrándoles de pie en la parte superior de las escaleras, detrás de él. 

―¡Maldita sea! 

La risa de Harry no hizo nada para sofocar la ola de vergüenza que llenaba la cara de Louis mientras miraba a los ojos divertidos de la familia de Harry. 

―Mamá, papá, ― Harry dijo pasando el brazo alrededor de Louis y abrazándolo ―Me gustaría que conocieran a mi Louis.

**FIN.**


End file.
